


Mirrors

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziall - Fandom, larriet stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Angst, Angustía, Aventuras, Drama, F/F, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humor, Larriet Stylinson, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, aesthetic, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 66,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ni siquiera dices algo cuando digo que te quiero".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HIELO

_“Nadie se queda al final._

_Las promesas se rompen, las palabras de desvancen en el aire, las personas se olvidan y uno de los dos siempre acaba jodido._

_Y créeme, yo no soy la que voy a joderse.”_


	2. HIELO

Ella se apoyó contra la puerta de su coche arrastrando los pies y gritando el nombre de Niall una vez más.

-¡Baja de una vez!.-se estaba haciendo tarde, el portal del edificio seguía cerrado y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

No entendía porqué no fue con Zayn de todas formas. La luz del portal se encendió, y su amigo rubio apareció con una sonrisa y una bolsa de comida en la mano.

-Wow, estás más arreglada de lo normal.

-También te ves bien-le devuelve el cumplido, y él entra al coche, empieza a beber como un desesperado de su bebida, Louise rueda los ojos ante lo cerdo que es-. ¿Vas a correr hoy?.

-Acompañaré a Zayn, y ugh, por el amor de Dios, Niall, ten cuidado con esa cosa grasienta en mi coche.-le regaña cuando empieza a mordisquear su hamburguesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejarás plantado por ese fantasma?-finge estar molesto y ella arruga la nariz al verle hablar con la boca llena-. Que desastre de esposa lesbiana.

-Lo sé-ella ríe-, es el peor matrimonio en el que he estado. Y la cosa era complicada, pero él era su novio.

Conducen hasta llegar a las calles más vacías del sur, donde los edificios tienen manchas de humedad enormes, las puertas no son las más seguras y la gente no es la más fiable. Son los barrios bajos, por así decirlo, pero ahí hay gente que no se suente asustada, que se siente bien ganando dinero y corriendo, esa gente eran Louise y Zayn. A Niall simplemente no le interesaban tantos los coches, pero le divertía pasar el rato ahí, y conocer a gente.

Aparcó su Mustang GT negro en uno de los pocos lugares libres, y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser muy dificil encontrar a Zayn ahí, la gente ya había llegado, y estaban en el círcul de las apuestas.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Zayn?.-tira de Niall hacia delante sin importarle que este choque con un par de personas, quienes lo miran molestos y él se disculpa, y luego le atiza el brazo a Louise, que no se inmuta y sigue buscando a Zayn.

Se acerca más, y reconoce a Brook, un chico bastante atractivo para muchas, está recogiendo los fajos de billetes y dando gritos.

-Dos mil quinientos.-Zayn entrega presumiendo la cantidad en manos de Brook, quien abre los ojos y la boca con esmero.

-Sólo son dos mil, pero como quieras hermano.

-Sólo son dos mil-repite Louise, y alarga la mano hasta retirar quinientos, Brook le mira de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa, pensando en cuanto admiraba su desvergo comportamiento y su cuerpo-, hoy no hay novatos.

-Oh, venga ya, me has visto correr.-él replica.

-Sí, y por eso te lo digo-se guarda el dinero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra. Ve cómo Zayn está molesto, desventajas de compartir dinero-. Si ganas, te daré los quinientos. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Ya son míos.

Zayn está dando los últimos retoques debajo del capó, Louise ajusta el GPS con la ruta que han de seguir, y observa como Niall está entre la gente riéndose.

-¿Nos acompañas, rubio?.

-Nah, acabo de comer y con las vueltas que vas a dar vas a hacer que vomite.

Zayn ríe, y luego se monta en su coche, es negro, también un Mustang, con diferencias del de Louise, sus llantas no están teñidas de negro.

-Yo si vengo-ella aclara-, no voy a dejar que te mates solo. Él sonríe de lado, y se acaricia la barbilla.

 _El jodido me hace tener dudas de si me gustan los chicos o no_ , piensa ella mientras conducen hasta la línea de salida.

-¡Preparados!-grita la chica morena de voz gruesa, sus brazos están hacia arriba, en el aire. Louise mira por la ventana y se da cuenta de que el chico que está en el coche de al lado está en sus clases de Literatura-. ¡Listos!-y también ve a la chica de pelo rizado y ojos verdes reírse con él-. ¡Fuego!.

El coche sale disparado, y ella siente que derrepente el aire no es suficiente, porque el idiota no puede conducir peor, y la chica de ojos verdes acabaría en el asfalto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?-Zayn acelera, pero sin dejar de hablar despacio-. No voy a matarnos, tranquila.

-No, es ese idiota, que conduce peor que un ciego.

-¿Qué idiota?.-mira por el retrovisor, ve a un coche yendo ligeramente en zigzag.

-No importa... Gana tus quinienta libras de vuelta.

Vio como Zayn suspiraba y aceleraba todo lo que podía, con los ojos clavados al frente concentrado en adeltantar a los coches que teníamos delante. Dejamos a la estatua de la plaza muy atrás, con muchos de los peores pilotos.

-No pienso dejar que te quedes con mis quinientas libras.-confiesa con obviedad justo cuando adelantan a un coche.

Aún quedan quince kilómetros y ella no deja de mirar hacia los coches que están por delante suya.

-Adiós a ti-Zayn pulsa el botón del nitrógeno, adelantando a uno-, y a ti, y a ti, oh, y a ti-van entre los huecos de ellos y la carretera, adelantándoles-, y adiós a ti también.

Él sonríe y no puede contenerse, esperando a que su amiga le diga algún cumplido, pero ella sólo dice:

-Aún quedan siete kilómetros y dos co...-adelantan a los dos, ella rueda los ojos-. Lo que sea, aún quedan cinco kilómetros.

-Son sólo dos minutos más.-replica, y casi puede imaginarse a sus ruedas quemarse en el asfalto.

Divisaron a la multitud saltando gritar victoria en cuanto cruzaron la línea de llegada, Zayn paró el coche con estilo, y salieron presumidos. Los adoraban, o eso parecía.

-Te dije que eran míos.-dijo cuando abrazó a Louise, ella rio, y pudo ver a Niall entre el público al lado de Brook.

-¡Vaya sorpresa Malik!-grita él-. Tú por aquí, veo que Louise es tu amuleto de la suerte.

-Nah, el chico es bueno.-ella le resta importancia, y ve como le entregan el dinero, saca los quinientos de su chaqueta y se los da vacilando.

Fue justo entonces, toda las personas dejaron de observarlos a ellos, y fijaron sus miradas en el coche que chocó contra una de los muros. Era el coche donde iba ella.

Algunos corrieron hacia el coche estrellado y ella sólo-, ni siquiera se sorprendió, sabía que ese chico era un idiota rico y mimado, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí para empezar?. Vio las luces parpadeantes, y a la gente empezar a gritar, pasaron de ayudar al coche a correr y gritar hacia los suyos propios.

-¡La pasma! ¡La pasma!.

-Sí, Niall, sí-Zayn tira de él-. Vamos, hemos terminado aquí.

-No-sale automáticamente de ella-, id vosotros. Nos vemos en el taller.

E ignoró a Niall gritar su nombre y a un Zayn enfadado diciendo que la iban a atrapar. Sólo caminó rápido hasta llegar al coche, e insultó a cada uno de los chicos que fueron a ayudar al idiota y dejaron a la princesa mimada dentro. Encima su puerta estaba cerrada, estaba tan apresurada por la policía que no se lo pensó dos veces; con su codo rompió el cristal, y quitó el seguro de la puerta.

Miró a la chica de reojo, con sus ojos cerrados y un par de cristales encima suya.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-ella habla, y sus ojos derrepente están enormes y no paran de moverse.

-Tu novio ha intentado hacerse el chulo y casi te mata.-se pregunta cómo unos ojos pueden ser tan opacos y alguien tan frío, observa a Louise parada delante suya, y como empieza a caminar lejos del coche, siente que le duele el brazo, pero no quiere quitarse la chaqueta, no ahora.

-¿Dónde está Ian?. Se gira hacia ella, y quiere reírse en su cara.

-Princesa, parece que no le importas tanto, al menos no tanto como él a ti.

-¿Qué?.-ella quería llorar, y no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que tenía delante, claro que había oído hablar de Louise, ¿quién no la conocía acaso?. Pero tenía miedo y no sabía por qué le había sacado del coche.

-Oye, no es por nada, pero tenemos que irnos-Louise observa como ella no se mueve, no sabe cuán asustada está y lo que cuesta mover sus piernas-. Esto se está poniendo feo. ¿Puedes andar?.

Ella asiente, y Louise sólo anda , Harriet empieza a seguirle, tal vez porque está asustada y confusa, y su cabeza duele demasiado, y ella es una desconocida con una reputación del diablo, pero la sigue porque al parecer el diablo es el único que se quedó a su lado. Derrepente se ve en su coche, y sabe que es una terrible idea estar ahí, pero también, que es peor no estar saliendo de las carreras. Louise sólo condujo tan rápido como pudo hasta salir a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, y controló su velocidad, perdiéndose entre los coches que para su gusto eran aburridos.

La chica que está sentada en el asiento de al lado le resulta molesta, pero ella no quería verla muerta o atrapada. O simplemente no verla. Conduce hasta el taller, y para el coche justo delante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

-Baja.-ella sale del coche, y Niall deja de dar vueltas al ver como las puertas verdes del garaje se abren y Louise entra.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.-Zayn está enfadado, pero no es nada que no se le vaya a pasar.

-¿Estás bien?. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?.-Niall se acerca, y ella mira su mano cubierta de sangre y cómo gotea el suelo.

-Oh, mierda.-gruñe, y va directamente al baño, que está justo en la entrada, tira su chaqueta y se lava el antebrazo.

Cuando agarra una venda, se da cuenta de que Zayn ha preguntado quién es esa niña.

-Es la novia del idiota que chocó.-responde, y con un poco de cinta consigue que la venda se quede sobre su brazo.

-Y está aquí porque...

-...el idiota de su novio le dejó inconsciente en el coche, y la pasma estaba allí.

Harriet quería gritarles e irse de allí y que dejaran de meterse con su novio de una maldita vez.

-¿Estás bien?.-pregunta Niall, y ella se sorprende de que haya alguien que parezca sensato.

-Si, perfectamente.

-Lo dice por el corte de tu barbilla.-Louise quiere reír, pero sólo le limpia el corte con un algodón empapado en alcohol y observó los ojos verdes perdidos de la muchachita.

-Vamos a comer algo.-Niall pidió, asustando a Louise, retiró el algodón de golpe, y oye cómo murmura un 'gracias'.

-La dejamos en su casa.

-Como sea.-Zayn enciende un cigarro y todos suben a su coche. Niall está sentado en el copiloto, hablando de no sé qué lugar para comer, y entonces pregunta si Harriet tiene hambre.

-Gracias-él puede ver que ella está apagada-, pero necesito irme a casa.

-¿Y dónde vives?.-Zayn es el que conduce, y Louise sólo puede mirar cómo ella le va dando indicaciones hasta llegar a su casa. Y no es una sorpresa que viva en una zona donde gente muy rica y elegante se acomoda, a Louise le repugna, las puertas exesivamente grandes y tantos árboles y luces, incluso la forma de las farolas son diferentes, paran frente a su casa.

-Gracias por el aventón.-ella empieza a caminar hasta su casa.

Y cuando entra a su cuarto sin hacer ruido su hermana le asusta saliendo de su cama.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!.-se intenta tranquilizar, y busca su pijama.

-¿Dónde has estado?.-pregunta Gemma, sentándose y mirando como su hermana gruñe.

-Con Ian. Voy a dormir, mañana hay clases... ¿Vas a conducir temprano hasta la uni mañana?.

-En realidad dentro de cuatro horas-dice sin ganas-, buenas noches.

 

Harriet estaba entrando en pánico. O algo así.

Su mejor amiga, Cassie, le había recogido y estaban en la fiesta de Ian, la casa estaba llena de gente y todos eran populares, ella _no_ quería estar ahí.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que no has visto a Ian desde la semana pasada?.-Cassie estaba con curiosidad, él había faltado a clases desde el martes.

-Fuimos a las carreras-ella asintió-, y tuvimos un accidente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Ian está bien?.-ellaasintió, un poco extrañada, preguntaba tanto por su novio pero no por ella.

-Si, tuvo un problema con su brazo...uh, me dejó tirada dentro del coche. Y la policía había llegado.

-¿Quién fue el héroe que te salvó?.-pregunto curiosa, sonriendo.

Habían veces en las que Harriet pensaba que Cassie no quería que estuviese con Ian, era...extraño. Los padres de ella y los de Ian eran de una Clase social y económica muy buena, y ambos empezaron a salir gracias a sus padres. Ella sentía que su relación se basaba en apariciencias y dinero, mucha conveniencia para las dos familias, pero Ian le trataba bien y le hacía sentir que todo era un poco menos planeado.

-Louise...-dijo ella, mirando la ojiazul entrar con Niall y Zayn.

-¿Quién?-Cassie miró hacia donde Harriet tenía los ojos fijados, e hizo una mueca cuando vio a la chica vestida de negro reír-. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?. Bueno, no importa, ¿quién fue el príncipe perfecto que te salvó?.

Harriet se aclaró la garganta, apartando la vista de la chica castaña y luego volvió a mirarla, entonces respondió:

-Louise, ella me...salvó.

Hubo un silencio en le que ninguna de las dos habló, y las dos observaron como Louise estaba bailando con Niall. _Parece divertido_ , pensó ella, la forma en la que se reían y Louise echaba hacia atrás la cabeza exageradamente para reírse tan alto. Parecía divertido, que no te importara lo que los demás opinsn sobre tí.

-Pues lo siento mucho-habla por fin Cassie-. Debe de haber sido horrible haber estado con alguien como...ella.

Harriet no dijo nada cuando su amiga soltó una risa y miró con una mueca de superioridad a Louise. Se burlaban de ella porque era diferente, y a ella eso le parecía bonito.

Ella llevaba una falda rosa palo, y la de Louise era exactamente igual pero negra, y sus zapatos eran bajos y dorados, mientras que los de Louise eran altos y negros, y sus camisas eran de modelos y color opuestos. Louise tenía los párpados pintados de negro, y su pintalabios rojo le hacía ser hermosa, mientras que Harriet no tenía una pizca de maquillaje pero si labial.

Eran diferentes, sí, no sólo físicamente, sino que también su estatus era increíblemente opuesto; la familia Styles podría cubrir gastos genuinamente enormes, sus padres estaban casados y felices, sus hijas estudiaban y tenían la mejor educación que podían conseguir. Y los Tomlinson, o mejor dicho, Johannah Tomlinson, mantenía a tres hijas que consguieron entrar a las mejores escuelas gracias a que era madre soltera incluso antes de que las gemelas nacieran. Su esposo, Mark Tomlinson las abandonó y tuvo otra familia, y al parecer era tan feliz con su nueva esposa e hija que ignoró completamente la existencia de la primera familia que formó. A pesar de eso, en su casa había amor, Jay tenía trabajo y con ayudas, se mantenían y se sentían felices.

Louise era complicada, aveces daba problemas, pero nunca fue algo grave, ella tampoco quería ser una carga para su madre; y lo tenía todo tan calculado.

En cuanto cumpliera dieciocho años se haría independiente y dejaría que su madre rehiciera su vida. Jay tuvo parejas, pero todos los hombres la acababan dejando en cuanto algo pasaba con Louise; ella legó a la conclusión de que su madre nunca tendría un marido y sus hermanas nunca tendrían un padre si ella llegaba a casa en el coche patrulla de la policía.

Louise Tomlinson y Harriet Styles vivían en dos mundos opuestos, pero eran espejos, una era el reflejo de la otra. Ian era el novio de Harriet, y detras de los besos y detalles costosos que él le hacía, ella sentía que él no era el amor de su vida, era tan sólo el chico que sus padres querían para ella. Niall era el novio de Louise, y detrás de sus manos entrelazadas había una Louise con miedo de que un chico que no fuera su amigo-enamorado de alguien más-le besara.

Harriet no paraba de sonreír y todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que transmitía felicidad y amor, pero por dentro habían vacíos que ni todo su dinero ni todos sus "amigos" populares podrían llenar jamás. Louise difícilmente sonreía, y eso no significaba que no fuese feliz, claro que lo era cuando estaba, pero también tenía agujeros-muchos más que otra persona-que parecían no cerrar nunca.

-Amor-Ian besó a Harriet, y entrelazó sus manos y acarició una de sus mejillas sonrojadas, siguieron bailando-. ¿Te gusta la fiesta?.

Ella asintió. -Sí, está siendo divertida-no sabía realmente lo que decir, apretó sus manos los hombros de él-. ¿Estás bien?.

-Sí-sonríe-, quiero proponerte algo-ella asiente-. Ven conmigo esta noche. Quédate aquí. Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante esas palabras, y sintió que el aire no era suficiente.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó incómoda, luego intentó sonreír-. ¿Para qué?.

Él sonrió, y Dios, ella sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche. -Ian-traga saliva, y apoya sus manos en sus antebrazos-, sabes que soy...

-...Virgen. Lo sé, pero por el amor que nos tenemos...-ella quería llorar, y apartarse de él, y lo único que pudo hacer es no moverse mientras él le besaba.

En la otra punta del salón, Louise observaba como ella se besaba con su novio, y quería escupir del asco.

-¿A quién miras tanto?.-Niall siguió bebiendo de su copa.

-No dijiste que la fiesta era de idiota que chocó.

Él se encogió de hombros. -No lo sabía-decía la verdad-, ¿por qué?. ¿Tan mal te cae?. Al fin y al cabo la niña sigue viva, y, ¿qué más te da su existencia?.

Louise estaba molesta con todo ese tema, con Ian por ser un auténtico imbécil, con Harriet por besarlo a pesar de que le dejó tirada, con Zayn por estar besándo a muchas chicas y con Niall por estar bailando como si nada pasara. Aún así, siguieron bailando, y las horas fueron pasando, los pies de Louise dolían y había bebido bastante, aún no estaba borracha, estaba lejos de estarlo, pero sentía que se iba a hacer pis encima si Niall le abrazaba una vez más.

-Necesito ir al baño-dice-. ¿Es arriba?. -Te acompaño.

Subieron las terribles escaleras, Louise con ganas de tirar sus tacones y que cayeran justo en la cabeza de Ian. Pero Ian no estaba en la planta de abajo, y eso significaba que Styles tampoco. Niall-como todo caballero que es-dejó que Louise entrara primero al baño libre, y esperó en la pared del pasillo hasta que saliera, y luego se metió, antes le susurró a Louise:

-Tus nalgas y mis nalgas van a tocar la misma superficie.

Y se fue ahogándose entre risas hasta el baño, Louise se preguntaba por qué era su amigo, pero también qué haría sin él. Se apoyó en la pared, un chico tenía los ojos en ella, se encargó de espantarlo. Cuando volvió a apoyarse en la pared-después de haber espantado al chico con una mirada mortal-se dio cuenta de que en la habitación se oían gritos. Acercó la oreja, eran varias voces, pero no podía entender lo que decían.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, suéltame!.-claro que ella no reconoció de quién era la voz, pero era una chica pidiendo ayuda, y se esuchó también el ruido de algo caer. 

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el picaporte frío, y dudó en etrometerse. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró a Harriet con las manos en sus rodillas, lágrimas cayendo de sus orbes verdes, y alejándose de Ian.

-Por favor, aléjate....

-Suéltala.-ordenó con desesperación, y caminó apresurada hacia ella, queriendo llevarsela de ahí.

Lejos de alguien borracho queriendo obligarle a hacer cosas horribles.

-Estás interrumpiendo algo, preciosa.-su cabeza chocó con el marco de la puerta, Louise no sabía que hacer. 

 

Sólo recordaba a Niall golpeando a Ian, y luego él gritando que se largaran de su fiesta, claro que lo hicieron, estaban sentados en la acera, Harriet seguía llorando. 

-¿Dónde está Zayn?.-Louise preguntó.

Niall se encogió de hombros. -Voy a buscarlo, esperad aquí.

-Date prisa.-pidió al observar a Harriet de esa manera. 

Y Niall corrió cuanto pudo hasta el salón de la casa, mientras Louise se sentaba en el espacio que le separaba de Harriet, cuando Niall no encontró el rostro inconfundible de Zayn en toda esa masa de gente, Louise quería secar las lágrimas de Harriet pero no se atrevía, entonces, Niall salió al jardín y vio cómo Zayn estaba golpeando a Ian, y Harriet se abrazó a Louise y ella se quedó helada sin saber qué hacer, y acarició extrañada su cabello, mientras Niall recibió un golpe de uno de los amigos de Ian por defender a Zayn, y vio a Cassie llorar y Louise miró a los ojos a Harriet y le dijo que _todo iba a estar bien,_ cuando Niall se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pasando, resultaba que Ian se acostaba con la mejor amiga de Harriet, Cassie, desde hace bastante tiempo, y quiso pegarle más, pero los echaron de la condenada fiesta, Harriet y Louise seguían sentadas en la acera y él no sabía cómo decirle a la niña que su novio era peor de lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Estás bien?.-Louise se pone de pie, antes de que Zayn si quiera hable, ya se mete en el coche, y arranca.

-El que sube ahora viene, el que no, buena suerte en este fracaso de fiesta.-gruñe desde dentro.

-¡Pero quieres esperar, idiota!.-Niall le grita y abre la puerta del copiloto, Louise se mete en la parte de atrás, y mira a la chica asustadiza.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí dos siglos o te vas a subir de una vez?.

Ella sube, y se pregunta qué demonios hace de nuevo con esos tres en un coche. 

-¡Es que no puedo creer que te hayas querido liar con esa zorra!.

-¿La pelea ha sido por eso?-Zayn quiere arrancarle la lengua a Niall y que se calle de una maldita vez-. ¿Qué has hecho?.

-No creo que te importe.

Niall traga saliva y deja de chillar a Zayn, lo cual es extremadamente raro, Louise sabe que pasa algo por la forma en la que Zayn está demasiado concentrado pensando en algo y mirando a la carretera. Niall está mordiéndose las uñas y ella quiere que dejen de actuar así, acaba mirando de reojo a la chica que está a un asiento de distancia y cuando ve que tiene marcas rojas en los brazos quiere volver a patear el culo de ese imbécil.

-¿Con quién te has peleado?.-pregunta, curiosa.

-Con el novio de la niña.

-Zayn.-Niall lo regaña.

-¿Qué?-ella levanta la cabeza derrepente-. ¿Él...él intentó besar a  tu ligue?.

-Más bien yo al suyo.

-¡Zayn!-Niall grita-. ¡Quedamos en que no dirías nada!.

-¿Y qué más da?. Ella tiene que saber el tipo de gilipollas con el que está.

-Estaba.-Louise corrige con un carraspeo.

-Ian...ha intentado aprovecharse de ella-Niall se pasa la mano sobre la frente y acaba suspirando enormemente-, por eso no quería que le dijieras...gracias.

Zayn mira por el retrovisor a Louise, y toda la atmósfera dentro del coche se vuelve pesada. Harriet mira hacia arriba e intenta no llorar, pero acaba fracasando.

-Deja de llorar por estas cosas; la vida es demasiado corta como para llorar por chicos asquerosos.

Pero las palabras de Zayn no ayudaron, Niall tuvo que abrazarla y decirle que no iba a volver a tener que hablar a Ian nunca más cuando pararon el coche en su apartamento.

-Es que no quiero ir a casa-llora en el hombro del chico rubio-, mi hermana lo conoce; y va a insistir en que él es bueno para mí, y que esto es sólo una tontería-ellos se miran con los ojos abiertos-. Y no quiero-está sollozando-, no quiero ahogarme entre tantas cosas falsas. No quiero explicarles a todos lo que ha pasado.

Louise no la entiende, le da bastante igual, sólo quiere irse a su casa y dormir, pero sabe que Niall va a tardar y está pensando en invitar a Zayn e ir a comer algo por ahí.

-Sabes que...uh, la chica era Cassie.-Zayn se rasca la nuca, sabiendo que eso le iba a doler.

-¿Cassie?.

Él asintió.

-Ellos se estaban enrollando.

-Se me olvidó decirte.-se encogió de hombros, mirando con ojos grandes y apenados; él no tenía la culpa.

Y no quiso salir del cuello de Niall hasta terminar de llorar y tener la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, Louise estaba fumando y eso le parecía molesto pero no le importaba tanto como el hecho de que su mejor amiga y su novio le habían estado engañando durante a saber cuánto tiempo.

-No quiero ir, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor.

-Puedes dormir aquí esta noche, si quieres-Niall acaba ofreciendo-, Louise puede dormir en el sofá.

-¿Estás retra-, quiero decir, ¿por qué no puedes dormir tú en el sofá?.-bufa.

-Porque ella me va a contar todo y le voy a escuchar-frunce el ceño, como una hermana mayor, agarrando a Harriet del brazo y abriendo el portal del edificio-. O si quieres camina hasta tu casa.

-Ese es un hijo de puta.-entrecierra los ojos.

-Pues es tu novio.-le tiene que recordar Zayn, muy a menudo, se le olvida.

Y Louise y Zayn fumaron un par de cigarros antes de dormir en la cama grande de Zayn y es extraño porque al levantarse ella está con una mata de rizos un tanto despeinados y Niall le ha dejado ropa blanca y rosa y se sigue viendo delicada en ropa de un chico. Cuando Louise se mira en una de las ropas de recambio que tenía en el apartamento de sus amigos, se da cuenta de que parecen ropa de chico, y no sabe cómo tomárselo. Cuando desayunan Niall sigue contando sobre lo gilipollas que es el novio de la niña y ella se marcha después del desayuno porque está aburrida y quiere tomarse un baño, también porque no es como si le agradara el tema de la falsa relación de chicas como Styles.

Ja.

Su novio durmió con una casi desconocida, estaba tan harta de relaciones falsas.

 

Cuando es de mañana y están en el instituto, Louise se queda tan extrada y furiosa al ver a Niall con la chica de rizos. De nuevo.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a este?-pregunta bebiéndose su café a mala gana-. ¿Por qué está con ella todo el tiempo?.

-Creo que la va a defender de Cassie o algo así.

-¿Defender? ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes que Niall es terrible en estas cosas?.

-Sip, se emociona y se cree un miembro de Greenpeace intentando crear paz entre animales y humanos.

Louise ríe, porque se ha tomado la libertad de considerar a Cassie una intensa perra. Se acaban acercando a ver qué pasa, y cuando Niall intenta entrelazar sus manos le pone el café ardiendo a propósito. Vale. Ahora ya estaba de mejor humor.

-Eres un auténtico idiota.-le dice por lo bajo, sonriendo y al segundo rueda los ojos porque Cassie está frente a ellos.

-¡Oh! ¡H!-baja las escaleras con rapidez-. ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes...!-mira a los otros chicos y suelta un hummm-. ¿Qué pasa?.

-Que eres un pedazo de mierda.-Louise dice sin remedio, y Cassie abre la boca.

-¿Por qué hay basura aquí?.

-Yo almenos no me voy tirando al novio de mi mejor amiga.-sonríe.

-Harriet-dice, su cara cambia completamente y Louise _sabe_ que ha dado en el clavo-, yo...yo no...

Harriet suspira, no es como si supiera qué decir. Es extraño pero de alguna manera no era del todo una sorpresa, ¿verdad?. Cassie siempre había sido así. No le importaba ganarse el odio de miles de chicas, besaba a chicos con novias sin importarle nada, pero...de ahí a estar liada con el novio de su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo ha podido soportarla desde los trece años?.-se indigna, y Zayn quiere reírse de toda esta "pelea".

Zayn y Louise se alejan, y dejan al rubio y a la ojiverde hablar con Cassie.

-He estado a esta-hace un gesto con los dedos-de tirarle mi café a esa plástica. No sé cómo pudiste besarle.-entrecierra los ojos y no tiene que fingir un escalofrío.

-No la besé-aclara-, fue ella.

-Típico de los chicos.-se recuesta un poco más por la pared y enciende su cigarro.

-Okay, ahí vuelve Dora la exploradora y su amiga.

Ella echa la vista hacia Niall, quien está corriendo con esa chica, _otra_ _vez no, porfavor_ , se ven rabiosos y en cuanto llegan hasta ellos, empiezan a reírse.

-¡Acabamos de...!

-No me interesa.-Zayn les interrumpe, la cara de Niall es un poema, le da un puñetazo y luego sonríe.

-Hemos puesto a esa zorra en su lugar, ¡y también a Ian!.

 _Misión cumplida, ahora todo puede volver a la normalidad_ , pensó Louise, mientras tiraba su cigarro. Pero la verdad es que las cosas no iban a volver a ser como antes. 

Cassie había llorado, y Dios, Harriet también quería hacerlo, pero no pudo hacer nada más que sentir asco hacia la que había sido su mejor amiga, ahora todo estaba tan claro.

Todo-, desde las más pequeñas y diminutas cosas, Cassie siempre había sido la sombra de H, ese no era nungún misterio. Pero Harriet simplemente-, no, ella no se imaginaba que todo llegaría a ese nivel. 

-Cuando estabamos en séptimo grado todos encontraban adorable que llevaras las sudaderas de tu hermana mayor-decía Cassie, con la voz entrecortada-, y cuando yo usaba algo de mi hermano, era asqueroso. ¡Tú eras como una celebridad!. ¿Quién no sabía de ti?. Todos hablaban de tu ropa y tus ojos y lo increíble que era tu cabello, y dime, ¿qué había de mi?-ella no sabía que hacer, no sabía que podía haber gente con tanto odio y envidia dentro-. Yo siempre he estado ahí, te hacía miles de favores y cuando hacía algo a nadie le importaba.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-ella hbaló-, sabes que yo me preocupaba por ti, ¡y lo sigo haciendo!. Por eso, busca ayuda, no es normal...

-¡No lo entiendes!-le grita-. Cuando Ian y yo nos acostámos por primera vez, me sentí importante. Tal vez en tan sólo un aspecto era mejor que tú-Harriet sintió la mirada de Niall, tragó fuerte-. Tú siempre eras inslcanzable, rus piernas eran más finas y eres más alta y tus ojos son verdes-gruñe-, y... Era mejor que tú y podía darle algo que tú no le darías y no le vas a dar nunca, pero en cuanto me quise dar cuenta...tu inocencia también me ganó. Él prefirió estar contigo de todas formas, te prefirió a tí. 

-No puedes vivir con tantas cosas malas, Cass-le dice suavemente-, tu vida está llena de cosas irreales.

-Y ahora todo el mundo hablará de lo increíble que eres porque ni siquiera me has gritado, eres asquerosa.-le suelta así, sin más.

Luego se quedan en silencio, y Cassie se va, Niall la abraza y ella intenta dejar de llorar. Lo consigue, pero su cabeza sigue dando vueltas sobre miles de cosas.

_¿Con quién voy a comer ahora? ¿Voy a estar sola?. Voy a estar sola todo el timpo. Cassie va a hablar mal de mí, todos los populares van a creer las cosas que ella diga, estoy perdida._

_-_ Puedes quedarte con nosotros, todo el tiempo que quieras.

 

Pero pasan unos días y ella se pregunta por qué Harriet sigue hablando tanto con Niall si ya han solucionado las cosas entre su novio y su mejor amiga. 

-¿Por qué sigue aquí?-pregunta, y Zayn se encoje de hombros-. Se supone que Niall debería estar haciéndome caso a mí, no a ella.

-¿Estás celosa?.

-¿Qué?. No.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo estás!.

-Cállate, Zayn.

-A partir de ahora te llamaré Jelouise.

Ella le da un puñetazo en el brazo, y sigue preguntándose porqué demonios esa chica no se va con sus demás amigos populares y sigue haciendo su vida y deja que los demás hagan la suya. 

 

La cosa ha ido a peor. Para Louise.

No solo pasa tiempo con Niall en los recreos (que es tiempo de Niall y Louise), también ha venido a comer con ellos. Y ese es tiempo de estar en familia. 

Y no entiende porqué está ahí. 

Así que, no sólo está todo el maldito día con Niall como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo país, no, ahora también es invitada a comer con ellos.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.-informa, pero Zayn es Zayn y no hace mucho caso a todo, está bien mensajeando a Mandy, y le da bastante igual que Niall deje de ser un grano en el culo ruidoso, porque ahora está callado y no insulta a las chicas con las que se besa, eso es simplemente perfecto para él.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta de todos modos?-pregunta-. Si cuando Niall y tú pasáis tiempo juntos no es como si no te quejaras de él.

-¡Oh!-se ofende-. ¡Él es mi mejor amigo!. ¡No puede tener otra mejor amiga!.

Y están discutiendo en la misma mesa, Niall está sentado justo frente a ellos con la chica rizada y eso es lo que hace que Louise pierda los nervios, ¡están justo delante y no se enteran de una mierda porque están tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos!. En los cuales Louise _no_ está incluida.

-Pues siento informarte que no es tu mejor amigo, es tu maldito _novio_.-dice con mala cara, cansado de Louise.

-Eres un idiota Zayn, y él también y ella también, que os den a todos.

Pero Niall no se da cuenta de que ella se ha ido de la mesa del comedor, y eso le pone más furiosa todavía, y es simplemente estúpido que se sienta tan celosa de Niall. 

 

Zayn llama a Louise esa noche, y ella por fin se siente como si estuvieran teniendo un plan de nuevo, iban a correr y Niall no importaba porque él no corría y eso era cool. 

Si Niall le sacaba de sus planes, iba a sacar a Niall de sus planes también. 

Ella podía divertirse sin él, ¡já!. Claro que sí, iba a pasar tiempo con sus otros amigos, sin Niall, sin la tonta y entrometida de Harriet. 

Y no hacen mucho, conducen dando vueltas por toda la ciudad y Louise se queja de sus clases y de las cosas que no le interesan, y Zayn le habla sobre lo _guay_ que sería todo si ella no odiara _tantas_ cosas.

-Es que simplemente no puedo dejar de odiar cuando hay tantas cosas que merecen mi odio.

Acaban en un parque, y se sientan a las tres de la mañana a fumar y a reírse de cosas estúpidas de cuando tenían doce años.

 

Vale. Las vueltas con Zayn están siendo divertidas de nuevo, es como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Niall vivía con su hermano y nunca dejaba que fuera con Zayn y Louise.

Han estado hablando de miles de cosas y es genuinamente divertido hablar con Zayn, inlcuso han vuelto a andar en skate y en una de estas cuando es tarde, Louise está colocada en mariguana y se le escapa algo importante.

-Aveces echo de menos cuando éramos pequeños, a Ryder y a Ninja y que tú te sintieras importante porque Niall te idolatrase.

Y Zayn no responde ningún comentario malo, no dice nada. Pero Louise sabe que él sabe de lo que está hablando, puede jurar que _también_ extraña eso. Sonríe al recordar a su yo de doce años con el pelo de un niño, a nadie le importaba la ropa ni cómo se veían, eran ellos.

Siente la necesidad inmensa de dejar de ser la novia de Niall y dejar que Niall pueda tontear con Zayn de vuelta, porque _Dios_ , antes Niall era totalmente un pelmaza y era tan alegre diciendo lo lindo que sería Zayn con tatuajes y Zayn con pendientes y Zayn, Zayn, Zayn... 

Se sentía culpable. 

Tal vez ella estropeó la pequeña burbuja de Niall. Vale, tal vez Zayn quizá haya sentido _algo_ por Ni, un afecto especial, porque vamos, cuando Niall empezó a salir con chicas se podía ver la rabia, lo enfadado y lo triste que estaba Zayn. No era sólo de amigos. Nop.

Y cuando decidieron vivir juntos, oh, eso era simplemente algo genial para los dos y era como si de verdad fuesen a salir o lo que fuera. 

Pero Louise tuvo una crisis, y no soportaba besar a más chicos. Y Niall la protegió, estaba tan agradecida pero no era sano ni correcto hacer eso. Porque Niall seguía sintiendo algo por Zayn y ahora estaba atado a algo sin sentido amoroso.

 _Sería lindo que todos volvieramos a ser nuestros verdaderos yo,_  pensó.

 

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en meses. Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron, el frío aumentaba, lo que significaba estar más tiempo tumbada y sin hacer nada en el sofá con sus hermanas pequeñas viendo la televisión.

Era definitivamente mejor que estar en el instituto en una clase tan merecedora de odio según Louise. 

Hicieron una fiesta para Louise, derrepente diecidiete años se sintieron _demasiado_ , ella-, sólo odiaba crecer. Era de lo peor. 

¿Para qué crecíamos de todos modos?. 

Si tan sólo pudiéramos quedarnos atrapados en los mejores momentos.

Fuera como fuera, ella se sintió tan molesta porque todos estaban pasándolo bien, no había gente estúpida por ahí molestando a nadie, la música estaba bien y al parecer era jodidamente divertido estar ahí, entonces, ¿por qué ella se sentía fuera de lugar?.

Probó emborracharse, y empezó a reírse por cualquier tontería y al menos así no se sentía tan sola. Y todos sonreín y decían que estaban felices de que ella estuviese tan _contenta_ , eso le hizo sentir peor por dentro, ¿desde cuándo tenía que emborracharse para pasarlo bien con sus amigos?.

-Habrá una fiesta en año nuevo ¿te apuntas?.-Niall, después de un período bastante largo, decide incluirla en sus planes.

-Uh, sí, claro. No hay nada mejor que hacer.

De hecho no había nada que hacer. 

¿Cenar con su madre y sus dos hermanas? ¿Seguir viendo una película repetida navideña con Phoebe abrazándose a ella?. 

No era como si Louise no tuviera planes o no la incluyeran en los de los demás, no, su mejor y principal plan era ignorar a Niall. 

-Dices que él te ignora pero eres tú-Zayn le dice-, ¿a cuántas comidas te ha invitado y le has dicho que no?.

-Pero eso es porque no quiero ir.-se intenta justificar.

-Pero que no quieras ir no significa que _no_ te invite. 

Y ella sabía que era verdad, que Niall nunca dejaría de adorarla e incluirla en todo. Siempre había sido así, pero en estos meses todo había sido raro. Ella casi no corría en carreras, dormía demasiado, el instituto le hacía sentir más cansada de lo normal, y extrañamente fumar con Zayn se volvió mejor que hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Empezaba a preguntarse cómo demonios antes podía mantener una conversación con sus amigos, ¿de qué iba a hablar ahora?. Parecía una pesadilla, no podía aceptar ir con Niall porque sabía que iría con alguien más, y realmente se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía a nadie más como Niall.

Zayn no siempre estaba ahí, y eso apestaba porque mientras Zayn se iba con chicas ella tenía que hacer nada, Niall salía con Harriet, y ella no podía hacer nada. Le molestaba, pero no era como si ella pudiera hacer que dejaran de ser amigos.

 

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?.-intenta contener su respiración, sintiendo que si suelta su aire la población humana volaría hasta Marte.

Niall frunce el ceño. -¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así?.

Echaba de menos a Ryder, ella nunca haría esto. Ella estaría con Louise e incluso ignoraría a Ninja por ella. Eran como hermanas, y nunca le haría sentir tan _perdida_. Estaba perdida. 

De alguna manera era peor que los años anteriores. Quería conocer a personas nuevas pero era tan difícil cuando todas eran las mismas de siempre y eran decepcionantes. Y al mismo tiempo quería recuperar a sus amigos. 

Los había perdido o algo así, o tal vez ella lo estaba. Como fuera, Zayn estaba muy ocupado besando a chicas y Niall con su amiga nueva, ¿y ella?. Probablemente debería volver a su casa y dormir. 

Todos estaban _felices_ y brindando y riendo y siendo felices por el nuevo año, ella salió a la terraza del apartamento con su copa y observó la calle, el cielo, las ventanas... Estaba perdida, y era extraño. Se sentía bien pero mal a la vez-, estaba _sola_.

 _Bien, pero no es malo estar sola_ , se tuvo que recordar, _si estás bien contigo misma, sola puede ser genial._

-Hey.-se giró a ver quién era.

-Hey.-volvió a mirar algún punto de la calle.

-¿Qué haces?.-se paró a su lado, apoyándose en la barandilla también.

-Nada-responde, y era más jodido aún cuando Harriet era amable-, ¿necesitas algo?.

-¿Y tú?.

 _Que me dejes sola_ , quería responder, pero sólo negó ligeramente. 

-Niall quería brindar contigo, ¿sabes?.

-Ah.

-Parece que te echa de menos.

Pero ella no lo entendía. 

No entendía que echaba de menos ver películas tirada en el salón, con Zayn y Niall peleando por las palomitas y ella estando bien con eso.

Ella no tenía ni idea de echar nada de menos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?.-vale, estaba a la defensiva, pero era casi imposible no estarlo cuando lo más parecido a _familia_ que tienes está como _perdido_.

-No te conozco, pero sería genial que fueras y pasaramos el tiempo con Niall.

Y lo pensó.

Se imaginó a Niall y Harriet riendo y a ella misma no intentando sacar temas de conversación, y simplemente-, no.

-Tienes razón, no me conoces.-afirma, fría.

-Pero me encantaría.

Harriet la observa con los ojos más grandes que ella ha podido ver, y es extraño porque hace frío pero es-, sólo un poco raro, pero un raro bueno. 

No le caía mal, pero había algo que le advertía sobre ella, sobre la cantidad de cosas buenas que era Harriet. 

No entraron y no pasaron el rato y no hicieron nada, Louise se fue. 

 

Se las arregló de alguna manera para no ahogarse entre cosas del instituto, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un respiro. 

Y las carreras resultaron ser algo así. 

Quería tan sólo irse lejos, conocer a gente nueva y tener amigos nuevos, pero luego recordaba que Ryder existía, y que la iba echar de menos siempre, que no había nadie como Niall ni Zayn ni Ninja, y, eso apestaba. Quería a sus amigos de vuelta, quería a su viejo yo, el que se divertía y el que parecía estar bien cuando los demás lo estaban.  

_Sólo un año escolar más, luego tendrás un verano para descansar y hacer lo que quieras, y empezarás el último año escolar cuando Ryder y Ninja vayan a la uni con Niall y tal vez Zayn, podrás verlos y en cuanto entres a la uni todo volverá a ser como era antes._

Eso le hacía sentir peor y mejor, sabía que quedaba mucho tiempo, y que podrían pasar miles de cosas que cambiaran todo, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de volver a estar con las personas que solían ser como su _familia._

 

-Tengo entradas para el concierto de The 1975.-las mostró, orgullosa.

Niall empezó a saltar con ella e hicieron un desastre emocionante en la habitación de Niall.

-¡No puedo creer que vayamos a ver a Matty de nuevo!.

Y ella, demonios, está tan contenta de que Niall se sienta tan emocionado como ella.

-¡Podremos!.-empieza a dar vueltas alrededor y sacude hojas de apuntes que estaban sobre su cama.

-Espera, ¿¡es el sábado!?.-Niall pregunta entrando en pánico.

Ella asiente. -¿Por?.

-Noooooooooooooooooo-le sale un sollozo-, Greg viene el sábado.

-¿Greg?-Niall empieza a dar vueltas mordiéndose las uñas y con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?.

-¡Tiene una semana libre y quiere verme!-chilla-. No voy a poder ir. 

-Pero, ¿no te puede ver otro día?. Puede, ¿verdad?.

-Se va por la noche, y... Lo siento. 

Ella asintió y luego le abrazó. 

Lo entendía.

Niall no solía ver mucho a su hermano desde que Zayn y él viven juntos, y era-, lo entendía. 

De nuevo no podría estar bien con Niall.

Ahora tendría que ir sola. 

Porque Zayn no era muy fan de la banda, y ugh, era terriblemente desesperante. 

Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a pasar tano tiempo con Niall como antes.

Entonces, el timbre suena y Niall abre emocionado y escucha como están básicamente convirtiéndose en gritos y saltos, _justo_ como hace un minuto Niall y ella eran gritos y saltos.

Ja.

Él estaba abrazando a su super nueva mejor amiga, Louise miró la escena desde el puf de Niall, quería que los dos se fueran al demonio. 

-¿Acaso les dijieron que pueden volar hasta Disneylandia?-bufando, se mira las uñas-. Oí que está como en otro continente, lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

-En realidad hay uno aquí...y otro en Paris, y en... No importa.-se calla cuando ve la forma en la que ella los mira.

-¿Qué hacíais?.-sonríe la chica de cabello rizado, y se sienta en la cama.

-Nada...-Niall ordena los apuntes que estan por todas partes-. ¿Y si invitas a Zayn para ir contigo?.

-Odia a Matty.-ella  dice con gracia.

-¿Matty Healy?.-Harriet pregunta.

-¿Sabes quién es?.-Niall levanta una ceja sonriendo.

-¡Dios, sí!. Mi hermana acabó enganchándome a esa banda.

-Pues a Louise le sobra una entrada para el concierto del sábado-Niall anunció, como si fuese la mejor cosa del mundo-. Deberías ir, yo no puedo. 

Harriet medio sonríe y luego mira a Louise, quien está mirando a Niall ligeramente sorprendida.

-Yo...no sé si debería, seguro que llevas a alguien más, ¿no?.

Louise no dice nada.

-Sí, claro, llevaré a una amiga.-dice, aclarando su voz.

-¿Qué amiga?.-pregunta Niall.

-Una amiga mía.

-¿La conozco?.

-No lo creo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?.

Ella de verdad, _de verdad_ quiere contestarle algo como "a ti no te importa, pan bimbo" pero inspira y dice:

-Anna.

-¿Anna?. No me suena, ¿es de por aquí?.

Y aveces, las veces en las que Louise quiere que Niall se calle y no se calla, quiere meterle un calcetín en la boca. 

-Sí, Niall, tengo muchos amigos aparte de tí que no conoces porque el mundo es gigante.

Vale, eso le había salido a la defensiva.

Harriet pestañea dos veces, y Niall deja sus apuntes sobre el escritorio.

-Ya, aja.-dobla una de sus camisas.

Louise no sabe que decir, y sabe que eso ha sido una malda idea.

-Entonces, espero que tú y Anna os divirtáis.-sonríe, y Louise también sonríe forzadamente.

-Lo haremos.

Y lo cierto es que no había ninguna Anna. Estaba pensando seriamente en que vender las entradas por el precio más caro que se le ocurriese era una idea genial, acabaría haciendo eso, definitvamente. 

 

No acabó vendiendo las entradas, pensó en ir sola, primero, pero después _sola_ parecía una idea horrible. De nuevo.

Era sábado, y quedaban justamente veintidós minutos para el concierto, ella estaría maquillándose y teniendo el pulso acelerado, pero estaba comiendo palitos de mozzarella en el sofá, Daisy haciendo los deberes sentada en la alfombra y apoyada en el sofá donde Phoebe estaba jugando a la Nintendo. 

Ella estaba apunto de preguntar si querían cenar algo brillante como pizza, pero su móvil empezó a sonar. Y estaba tan segura de que sería Niall preguntando por el concierto, ella no quería contestar porque Anne no existía y porque entonces Niall se pondría sentimental sobre el mal amigo que es, cuando supuestamente eran novios.

Pero no era Niall. O si lo era, llamaba del número nuevo de Greg, si es que acaso Greg se había cambiado de número. Como fuera, ella contestó.

-¿Si?.

-¡Louise!.-y oh-

 _Oh_.

-¿Si?.-volvió a preguntar, tan sólo para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba al pensar en la chica de ojos verdes.

-Soy Harriet.

-Ah, hey.

-Hola-ya puede imaginarla sonreír-, quería saber si estabas en el concierto...pero no lo creo, ¿vas a ir?.

-No lo creo, tampoco.-responde, pensando en cómo demonios tiene su número.

-Ya, es que, uh, estoy en el baño...

-Interesante.

-....Y-ella se ríe-, estoy en una reunión que mi madre ha organizado.

-Muy interesante.

-No no lo es-, para nada. Quiero que me recogas y vayamos al concierto. Si puede ser, claro.

Louise pestañea dos veces, extrañada.

_Okay, esto es extraño._

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?.

-Porque Anna no existe, y sé que quieres ir al concierto, y yo no quiero estar aquí.

-¿Y piensas que voy a ir contigo sólo porque no estás cómoda en una comida?.-bufa.

Paró su coche frente a la dirección del restaurante que Harriet le envió. 

Ella ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba ahí. Ni siquiera sabía porqué Harriet la había llamado a _ella_ en primer lugar. 

Ella no era como Louise, tenía amigos y no estaba sola, podía haber llamado a las demás chicas populares o simplemente aguantarse hasta que la comida hubiera acabado- o no haber ido... 

Harriet sale del restaurante en cuanto Louise escribe que ya esta allí. 

-Hola.

-Hey.-ella le observa, y es, encantadoramente extraño ver a una chica vestirse así. 

Medias rosadas, botas de piel color marrón, falda negra y una camisa un tanto transparente y una gabardina. Y su cabello, oh, ¿no era el cabello rizado el más difícil de peinar? ¿O de mantener agradable?. Harriet lucía increíblemente agradable, y en cuanto subió al coche un olor a cosas rosadas llenó todo el lugar. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que tienes coche?.

-¿Cómo es que tengo coche?.-suelta una risita.

-O sea, quiero decir-niega con la cabeza-, eres menor de edad, ¿no?-Louise asiente-. ¿Y cómo tienes carnet de conducir?.

-Es falso.

-¿Falso?.

-Completamente.

-Oh.

Ella sonríe, y se dedica a mirar a través de la ventana, no hay nubes pero el sol tampoco está ahí, y es agradable, dentro de poco va a ser oscuro y su familia se dará cuenta de que ella no está allí. 

Cuando bajan del coche hay una brisa que mueve el cabello castaño oscuro de Louise y ella de lo lleva a un lado, mira hacia la puerta del recinto y se da cuenta de que la gente ya ha entrado.

-Llegamos tarde, ¿cierto?.

Louise asiente.

Se acercan, y en la puerta, un guardia les habla.

-Lo siento, ya no pueden pasar.

-Pero tenemos las entradas-revisa sus bolsillos, se da cuenta de que no están-...justo...aquí.

-Ni aunque las tuvieran podrían pasar.

Louise frunce sus labios en una línea curvada, y se da la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia su coche de nuevo, Harriet le sigue.

-Ni aunque las tuvieran podrían pasar-imita al guardia, burlándose y haciendo una mueca-. ¡Que le den al gorlia ese!.

Harriet sonríe, y entonces Louise mira las vallas que cubren el recinto. 

-Okay, ¿sabes saltar muros Hazel?.

-Harriet.-le corrige.

Louise levanta una ceja.

-Lo sé.

-No me llamo Hazel.-frunce el ceño.

-Lo sé, lo que sea, _Hazel_.

-Okay.-intenta no sonreír, Louise es ¿agradable?.

Le sigue hasta la parte de atrás del recinto y Louise empieza a trepar por la valla.

-No creo que pueda.-ella mira apenada a su falda.

-Si puedes-se sienta en la valla-, vamos, yo ye ayudo.

Acaba trepando y sentada a su lado, cuando ella está a punto de saltar, Harriet la detiene.

-¡No!-chilla-. Espera, un...segundo...

Louise le mira, estaba con...miedo, vale, se esperó, sentada, mientras podía oír cómo Matty cantaba, quería saltar y cruzar esas puertas.

-Vamos, yo salto contigo.-le agarra de la mano, y ni siquiera sonríe, pero es lo suficientemente cálido y seguro como para que Harriet acabe saltando.

Caminan hasta la puerta de emergencias y entran al local, y oh, Louise no recordaba que Marry fuera tan caliente, con su camisa desabrochada y su cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Se van metiendo entre la gente, Louise al frente, consiguiendo una vista mejor del escenario, y estira el brazo de Harriet hasta que queda a su lado. 

Y empiezan a saltar con las demás personas y grita tanto al cantar pero no se le escucha demasiado y eso es simplemete perfecto, están bailando eufóricamente durante una canción y en la siguiente mueven sus manos al ritmo de la música lenta y es genial. 

Siguen intentando ir más hacia delante y en una de estas, los ojos azules de Louise temen perder a Harriet entre toda esa masa de gente, y la aferra a su lado.

El concierto termina, y compran bebidas en el puesto ambulante de perritos calientes de la entrada, hay malteadas, evitando el contacto visual con el guardia. 

Caminan hasta el coche entre risas y ninguna de las dos puede creer que estén manteniendo una conversación decente. 

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?.-pregunta, sigue bebiendo su malteada.

-¿En mi tiempo libre?-Louise piensa-. Me gusta dormir-Harriet ríe ligeramente-, adoro correr, y cuido de mis hermanas. También me gusta molestar a Niall con Zayn.

Harriet ríe, a pesar de que es extraño, la forma en la que Louise y Niall se tratan, son novios, pero se tratan como si fueran hermanos protegiéndose...Raro.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?.

-Voy a clases... de francés, italiano, después me enseñan piano, estudio, voy a reuniones de mi madre y leo bastante.

-Y te escapas de las reuniones y por las noches vas a carreras a escondidas.-Louise abre el coche, y Harriet sonríe.

-También sé divertirme.

-No lo creo.-arruga la nariz.

-Me gustan las fiestas.-alza las cejas.

-Me alegro, porque vas a tener una cuando estés de vuelta.

No es como si Louise se equivocara. En cuanto Harriet cruza la puerta, su madre se le echa encima y empieza a gritarle e inmediatamente le castiga, ella, aunque no sabe muy bien con qué se refiere al decir ' _prohibido salir_ ' porque no sale, se siente chafada.

Ha sido divertido, estar con Louise y escaparse de la rutina por una vez.

 

Esa semana, Niall llama a Louise diciendo que verán una película en casa.

-Uh, cool, claro, estaré allí.

Ella quería explotar por dentro, ¡hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fue a pasar la tarde con ellos!. ¿Septiembre? ¿Mediados de octubre?. ¿Qué más daba?, iba a volver a pasar tiempo con  Niall y Zayn y tan sólo esperaba no sentirse vacía.

-¡Hey!-saluda ella, entrando al salón, deja su bolso sobre la mesa de la entrada-. ¿Qué hacéis?.

Zayn sonríe, y le enseña la carcasa del DVD, ella sabe que es una película de acción, con Zayn siempre son de acción.

-Había echado de menos que estuvieras molestando por aquí-dice-, con Niall todas las pelis son siempre de amor.

-¡Heeeeeeey!-Niall entra por la puerta con bolsas en las manos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Lou! ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido!.

Ella sonríe, a punto de dar un abrazo a Niall, pero entonces sus ojos se desvían a la chica que está al lado del rubio. Ojos verdes brillando y poniendo bolsas blancas sobre la mesa, sacando dulces y otras porquerías que nunca faltan en casa de sus amigos, ¿qué demonios hace ella aquí?.

-Hey.-le sonríe.

-Hey.-vuelve a mirar a Niall, quien se está tomando un redbull, sonríe.

-Espero que no te moleste, H también ha estado por aquí últimamente. 

Ella mueve su cabeza suavemente de derecha a izquierda.

-Nah, ¿por qué iba a molestarme?.-bufa.

_¿Porque hemos estado los últimos meses sin casi hablarnos ya que no hacías nada más que estar con precisamente ella? ¿Porque no vengo a tu casa desde hace más de dos meses y antes era como si viviera aquí? ¿Porque supuestamente eres mi novio y ahora mismo te quiero golpear? ¿Porque, tal vez, pensaba que todo volvería a estar mejor?._

Nah.

Ella no estaba para nada molesta.

Ella observa sentada al lado de Zayn como Niall pone la película en marcha y el microondas hace un ruido y luego bowls transparentes son puestos sobre la mesita, y Louise tranquilamente va hacia la cocina a por algo de beber, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí al escuchar a Harriet reír con Niall. Abre una lata de cocacola y camina hasta el salón, apagando la luz de la cocina, con un nudo en el estómago.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que habéis ido al concierto y no me lo habéis contado?-pregunta ofendido-. Hijas de puta.

Entonces, es _diferente._

Porque Harriet se ha molestado en informar a Niall, casi _orgullosa_ de haber estado con Louise. Y eso, le hizo sentir algo mejor.

Ella deja de fruncir el ceño cuando ve a Harriet soltar una carcajada y tirarse al sofá.

-¿Saliste con H?.-Niall le pregunta.

Ella asiente. -Me dejaste tirada por Gregy,-le recordó, intentando no sonar molesta.

Niall iba a decir algo como _sabes que no fue mi culpa,_ o algo que empezaría una tonta disusión y sólo haría que Louise se sintiera peor, pero la película empezó y se sentó en el sofá, sin remedio al lado de la chica rizada, era el único sitio libre. Zayn apagó las luces y luego se sentó en el suelo, justo como ella recordaba, y jugaba con las pantorrillas de Niall, eso lo hacía algo familiar.

A medida de que la película va avanzando, la habitación se inunda de risas y de comentarios tontos, de " _Zayn, cierra la maldita boca_ " y de " _¡No maldigas Louise!_ " seguidos por " _¡estate quieto, has tirado mi aquarious, Niall!_ ", " _No es mi culpa, ¡Zayn me hizo cosquillas cuando me quitó el zapato!_ ". 

 _¿Para qué demonios le quitas el zapato? ¿Quién demonios bebe aquarious?_ , Louise sonrió.

Estaba en casa.

Con una más, pero en casa.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Levántate cada mañana diciéndote a ti mismo que eres una perra mala del infierno y que nadie puede meterse contigo, y entontonces no dejes que nadie se meta contigo!.-Louise exclamó dramática frente a su espejo.

Miró al reflejo de Niall; se veía exhausto, ojeras lilas en su pálida piel, y su cabello no era el mejor de todos, era como si Niall estuviera ahora en piloto automático. Eso le ponía triste, porque ella sabía exactamente lo agotador que era, cuando reír se convertía en algo que _debías_ hacer y no algo natural.

-¿Qué te anda pasando?.-pregunta, al ver que su mueca no cambia.

Normalemente era tan _fácil_ hacer reír a Niall.

-Me siento cansado.-suspira, y se cubre la cara con las mantas.

-¿Qué necesitas para merendar?-Louise le retiró las mantas-. ¿Por qué viniste a dormir aquí?. Niall, ¿sabes? mañana hay instituto.

¡ _Cómo si a ti te importara el instituto_!, gritó en su mente.

-Zayn llevó a chicas últimamente.-dijo ásperamente, tumbándose boca abajo.

-Oh.

-No me deja casi dormir, ¿sabes?. Y he discutido como veinte veces con él porque el otro día cuando me desperté había una chica llevando mi delantal de hacer tortitas.

-Ese idiota-carraspeó-, voy a tener que hablar con él. 

-Ni se te ocurra-musita-, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Sabía que algo estaba mal con él.

 

Los días eran cada vez más cortos, hacía más frío frío pero había dejado de nevar, el colegio era pesado y aveces las personas eran insoportables. Cassie era una perra, intentaba joder a toda costa a Harriet. Intentando encontrar algún defecto o algo malo, optó por difundir rumores. 

Era un martes por la mañana, Harriet acababa de salir a la clase de gimnasia y se encontraba cerrando su taquilla en el vestuario.

Habían susurros, y risas.

Ella miró por el rabillo de ojo, luego cargó su mochila en su hombro dispuesta a salir. 

-¡Hey!-Kate le saluda-. Dicen por ahí que estás liada con Zayn Malik.

Ella ni siquiera se detiene, _qué alguien la mate por favor,_ pide por lo bajo, y se coloca su abrigo antes de salir del vestuario.

Louise ha faltado a clases, de nuevo, en cuanto se sienta en el comedor con Niall, se fija en lo pálido que está.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Perfectamente.

Frunce el ceño, observando que no lleva ninguna bandeja, no está comiendo y sus manos están ocupadas en su móvil.

-Ya-agarra la mitad de su sandwich-, ¿dónde se han metido esos dos?.

Niall mira de reojo su comida, y luego observa a Harriet comer.

-Están durmiendo-responde-, en mi salón. Llegaron a las tres de la mañana, borrachos.

-¿Es por eso que estás molesto?.

-No importa-gruñe, pasando sus manos por su rostro, intentando no llorar-. Es que...estoy tan cansado, y hay exámenes y estúpidos trabajos, y tengo miedo por no tener la media para la uni-gime-, y...

-¡Hola!.-Louise se sienta, y da un beso en la mejilla no colorada de Niall, él lo mira quieto.

-¿Hola?.-pregunta él.

Zayn se sienta al lado de Harriet, con un café en las manos y una sonrisa cansada. Se nota que ninguno de los dos han dormido, y Niall ha recobrado el color, está genuinamente rojo de rabia.

-Deberías probar estas patatas-propone Louise, obviamente intentando...Harriet no sabe lo que intenta-, son las mejores patatas fritas que he comido nunca.

-Son las mismas de hace tres años.-Niall se intenta levantar, Louise le ataja.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-Lejos de ti-responde, ella abre la boca, sorprendida-, ¡y de ti!-señala a Zayn, quien sorbe de su café-. Y de esta mierda de grupo que es una mierda y sois unos mierdas, ¡todos!.

Está levantado, y dispuesto a irse, tiene su mochila en manos, y entonces Zayn dice:

-Esto ni siquiera es un grupo, rubio.

-Que te follen.-gruñe, y cuando se da la vuelta, una chica se ríe en su cara.

-¿Problemas, guapo?.

-Aparta, Kate.-intenta safarse, pero ella insiste y observa cada detalle de todos con un par de chicas más, Harriet sabe _perfectamente_ quiénes son. 

Kate era una perrita faldera de Cassie, y de ella, era molesta y sale con Logan, popular por el fútbol y sus buenas pintas. Todas las chicas del instituto llevaban la falda por encima de la mitad del muslo, en invierno con medias largas y después con unas que no llegaban a las rodillas. Cada año no compraban el nuevo uniforme y así sus faldas quedaban _mejor_ , Harriet no había creicido tanto y no se notaba mucho, era normal, ella tampoco saldría a la calle como Cassie o alguna lo hacía, miró con asco a las chicas.

-¿Acaso la nueva pareja tiene problemas?.-pregunta risueña.

Ella le mira con pena, Dios, sabe que Cassie hace lo imposible para que ella pierda el control y acabe peleando con alguien, es exactamente lo que quiere, pero ella no se lo va a dar, no le va a dejar ganar.

Louise lavanta las cejas, y se apoya en su muñeca. 

-¿Has terminado, extra?.

Kate frunce el ceño.

-¿Extra?.-pregunta, ofendida antes de saber a qué se refiere.

-Sobras aquí-dice bien claro-, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, eres extra, inecesaria.

-Vuelve con las demás plásticas, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.-Zayn pone más azúcar a su café, Niall sonríe.

-Eso, fuera-hace un gesto a todas-, este no es vuestro grupo.

Y al cabo de unos segundos se van, entre quejas y risas, y luego Niall mira con una sonrisa a Zayn, quién también está contento.

-¿Nos acabas de insultar y ahora nos proteges?.-pregunta con gracia.

-Sólo yo me puedo meter con mi mierda de grupo-afirma, luego levanta las cejas-. Y sigo enfadado.

Y luego se va, no sin antes agarrar la mitad de sandwich de Harriet.

-¿Qué demonios era eso de nueva parejita?.-Louise arruga la nariz terminando sus patatas.

-Me han relacionado con la mocosa.-Zayn ríe.

-Vaya.-abre los ojos con sorpresa, mirando como Harriet sonríe.

Zayn y Harriet.... _no_ , sonríe satisfactoriamente.

-¿A quién miras?.-Louise pregunta, Harriet aparta la mirada y niega, restándole importancia. 

Ella se gira, y lo ve; Cassie colgando del cuello de Ian y dando besos por toda su cara. Arruga la nariz; antes Harriet solía ser así. Quiere vomitar, pero no dice nada. Harriet se merece a alguien mejor que Ian, vuelve a girarse, sus dos amigos están hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes, y ella los observa, entonces Harriet habla y sonríe a Louise, y ella sin darse cuenta le devuelve la sonrisa.

 

Hay fiestas, en las carreras últimamente Louise sólo se dedica a pasar el rato y ver como Zayn marea a Niall con tatas vueltas. Sabe que algo está mal co Niall, porque se ve demasiado cansado y cuesta tanto sacarle de la casa. Es un milagro que haya aceptado venir, _bueno lo hemos arrastrado,_ recuerda. 

Bebe un poco más de vodka y Harriet se acerca con una sonrisa enorme.

-Un chico enorme-hace énfasis al hablar-ha intentado invitarme a una copa, tengo miedo.-ríe.

Louise suelta una carcajada. 

-Todos los días veo a chicos feos y estoy como 'nunca voy a ver a un chico más feo que este', y entonces lo hago. Veo a chicos más y más feos cada día.

Tal vez sea porque está un poco ebria o porque está de buen humor ya que no se siente tan vacía, porque tiene a Niall de vuelta y Harriet es agradable, le agrada mantener conversaciones con ella. Por muy cortas y sin sentido que sean. Ella es agradable.

Estaban hablando, ella balbucea algo, y luego Harriet ríe. 

-No se cómo estabas en el grupo de los populares, eres tan agradable.-suelta Louise, apoyándose en el coche de Dios sabe quién, y observando los ojos tan enormes de su amiga.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que por eso me echaron.-ríe, un poco amargada.

-¿Extrañas a esos, enserio?-pregunta, y ella no dice nada-. ¿Por qué los ibas a extrañar, de todos modos?. Ellos apestan, y no tienen nada más que dinero-su bebida se acaba-. Ah, ¡y estan buenos!. Se me olvidaba, pero, ¿de qué te sirve ser guapo si después no eres simpático?.

Harriet suelta una carcajada y le quita el vaso vacío.

-Vamos, anda, no quiero que te pongas más borracha.

-¡No!-Louise gruñe-. ¡Quiero pasármelo bien!. ¡Estoy bien! ¡No hay huecos!.

Ella enreda su brazo con el de Louise y caminan, no para de decir cosas sin sentido, no entiende nada.

-Quiero dormir.

-Bien, espera a que Zayn llegue y nos lleve, ¡no! ¡no tires tu chaqueta!.-recoge la chaqueta del suelo, intenta ponerla de vuelta en Louise, ella la aparta.

-¡No!-chilla-. ¡Odio esa chaqueta!. 

-Pero, es la que siempre usas.-mira la chaqueta azul denim.

-¡Aléjala!.

-Bien, okay. La guardaré.

-Sí-asiente Louise-. Lejos de mí.-sonríe.

-Vamos al coche antes de que te enfermes, diez grados y tú con una blusa, genial.

-Soy genial.-sonríe presumida, y luego no para de reír.

Harriet llama a Zayn, quien llega rápido, y Niall está con cara de querer vomitar, de hecho, lo hace. 

-Él no es genial-Louise dice-, Niall, eres un cerdo.

-Lo que tu digas.

Sonríe, victoriosa, y cuando entran en el coche, se estiende en los asientos.

-¡Louise!-chilla Niall-. Muevete, ¡necesito ir a casa!.

-Ve delante.-Harriet le abre la puerta, y luego intenta que Louise no le grite por intentar que se siente. 

-Quiero dormir.-repite Louise, y se tumba en su regazo.

 _Lo que sea,_ murmura, y le cubre con su chaqueta. 

Cuando llegan al apartamento, Niall empieza a pelear con Zayn, y Harriet y Louise se sientan en el sofá mientras hay ruido.

-¿Qué pasa con Niall?.

-Creo que está molesto porque Zayn intentó traer a una chica mientras el vomitaba.

Louise asintió. -Zayn es idiota. 

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?.

Ella volvió a asentir. -¿Tú?.

-Creo que sí. 

Louise saca un cigarro y lo enciende, se quita los zapatos y se recuesta en la alfombra. Luego Niall sale de la terraza y se encierra en su cuarto, y Zayn dice buenas noches y cierra su puerta también, probablemente Louise se quedara dormida en la alfombra. 

 

Niall estaba triste y enfadado y eso hacía que Louise estuviera preocupada. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó Harriet estaba sirviendo el desayuno para su amigo.

-¡Mierda!.-chilla Louise, y corre hasta el baño.

-Se ha quedado dormida con las lentillas puestas.-Niall dice negando con gracia, y Harriet musita un _oh_.

Desayunan, con Louise y sus ojos rojos y unos dibujitos están pasando en la televisión. Entonces Zayn se levanta, y se ve _acabado._

 _-_ Buenos días.-agarra una tostada, Niall no dice nada y luce incómodo.

Louise lo notaba, y vale, era extraño. Tal vez anoche si discutieron, tal vez estaban enojados, no era para tanto, ¿verdad?. Niall y Zayn funcionaban así; peleándose. 

Algo en Niall se apagó cuando Zayn se fue, y la puerta hizo un ruido que no le gustaba y quería llorar, pero no lo hizo porque sus amigas estaban ahí.

 

Ya no salían a beber, había exámenes y Niall no podía dejar de sentirse cansado. Vivía en pijamas. 

Ahora ver películas en su salón era lo que les mantenía distraídos. 

Louise notaba lo extraño que estaba todo, Zayn y Niall no hablaban. Apenas hacían el esfuerzo de hablar cuando comían o cuando Zayn lo llevaba en moto hasta el apartamento, y luego ambos se encerraban en sus cuartos. _Algo_ definitivamente estaba pasando.

Pero había algo bueno (depende de desde qué ángulo lo veías) el brazo de la chica con rizos aveces se enredaba en el de la castaña. Aveces cuando las películas le asustaban, ella se enredaba en Louise-, lo cual era raro, porque ella odiaba el contacto con la gente, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, pero era _raro_ , y no era un raro _malo_ exactamente. Louise empezaba a pensar que era agradable estar con Harriet y ver películas con ella recostada en su hombro, era agradable que enredara su brazo con el suyo incluso cuando no había motivo alguno, ella era _agradable._

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo y con Niall?.-Zayn se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando con el coche, ella suspiró.

-No pasa nada, es sólo que él es un mierda.

-Tú estás lleno de mierda.

-Él no entiende nada-frunce el ceño, y aprieta la llave inglesa en el motor, haciendo un ruido irritante-, se cree que la vida es color de rosa.

-Zayn, sabes como es Ni...-dice ella, calmada, él sigue apretando con fuerza la llave, luego la suelta y con sus dedos ajusta un tornillo suelto-. Yo creo que deberías hablar con él... Le importas mucho...

Y el soltó con tanta fuerza el muelle, que este se estiró y le hizo una herida.

-¡Joder!.-tira todo y se encoge.

-¿Estás bien?-Louise le cubre con un trapo, y la sangre empieza a gotear-. Zayn, escucha...

-No, escúchame tú a mí-no le deja terminar-. No tenemos trece años, Niall puede cuidarse solito. Déjalo de una jodida vez.

Ella se queda inmovilizada, queriendo decir algo pero no sabe exactamente qué.

-A él le importas mucho-quiere llorar, su mejor amigo se ve cansado y ella sabe que todo es su culpa-, Dios, Zayn, eres lo único que el tiene.

Él está callado y mirando al suelo, con la mano apretando el trapo teñido de rojo.

-También te tiene a ti, a su novia.

 

Las cosas son una mierda derrepente, de nuevo. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zayn y él está detrás de una rubia, Perrie, Niall se ve molesto, a punto de llorar y acaba yendo a casa antes de las tres de la madrugada. Harriet estaba teniendo diversión, bailaba con gente desconocida y tomaba copas con Louise mientras hablaban de lo que sea. 

-Odio esta fiesta.-gruñe, y la menor sonríe.

-Hey, ¿qué está mal con todos ustedes?. Niall sólo quiere dormir no importa lo que hagamos.

-Zayn ni siquiera me habla.-se el escapa, pero no es como si se arrepintiera, no del todo, porque Harriet es de confianza, o lo que fuera. Estaba en el grupo.

Y le parecía _agradable._

-Sea lo que sea-mantiene la mirada en los ojos de Louise, y es un tanto extraño darse cuenta de que los ojos de ambas estaban azulados y verdosos a la vez por el humo y las bebidas-, deberían solucionarlo.

Debían solucionarlo, pero ella no sabía qué hacer, porque sabía que Niall era sensible y Zayn era...¡Zayn tenía sentimientos!. Era sólo que aveces los sentimientos de los demás no le importaban una mierda. Y luego estaba Louise, que fingía no sentir nada y ser de hielo.

 

Habían cambios; ahora todos volvían a hablarse. Las cosas se volvían tensas en menos de un segundo, pero era un avance, al menos. La rutina era monótona, ir a clases, sentir que los profesores y las personas eran demasiado estúpidos, tener un buen rato con el grupo, y por la tarde quizá con suerte ver películas.

Ese miércoles, mientras Zayn estaba preparando comida y lanzó un trozo de verdura a Louise, Harriet se rió de ella y Louise le tiró un gran trozo de tomate, y si no fuera por Zayn, hubiesen dejando la cocina echa un desastre, acabaron llenas de salsa de tomate. 

Y el jueves en la hora del recreo chocaron los puños cuando Cassie recibió un pelotazo de Louise, eran el equipo soñado.

El jueves ella le ayudó a hacer los deberes.

El viernes fue divertido porque vieron una película de comedia y se rieron tanto que Niall acabó escupiendo zumo y palomitas y Louise sentía que su barriga iba a explotar; entonces Harriet se recostó sobre su hombro y siguieron riendo, era cómodo, agradable y...bonito.

El sábado, todos estaban completamente de buen humor y salieron a las carreras.

Y quizá Louise esperó a Harriet bajo su ventana a las doce para que ella pudiera venir a las carreras también.

El domingo Louise sonrió cuando Harriet se estaba pintando las uñas de rosa pastel, y tenían grandes ojeras y estaban cansadas, y Harriet acabó pintando sus uñas también.

Era lunes, y todo estaba relativamente bien, hasta que en la salida, Louise estaba esperando a que Harriet guardara sus libros en su taquilla, y se quedó con cara de ver un fantasma cuando Ian estaba besando a Cassie y los dos estaban tan amorosos.

Cerró la taquilla y tragó fuerte, cerró su mochila, y Louise de verdad, de verdad que quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no podía.

La semana acabó, y Louise estaba borracha, muy borracha de hecho, tanto que Harriet tuvo que taparla de vuelta con su chaqueta en la parte de atrás del coche de Zayn.

Cuando llegaron a casa de sus amigos, Niall les dejó almohadas y mantas, Harriet ni siquiera se molestó en proponer que Louise durmiera con Niall, era algo normal que ellos no se besaran o no durmieran juntos o no fueran una pareja normal.

-¿Está nevando?.-Louise rió, y corrió a abrir la puerta de la terraza.

Y luego Louise se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, a pesar de que estaba tiritando, pero probablemente era la última vez que nevaba ese año.

La menor salió con una sonrisa y su chaqueta en las manos, y se entregó, se sentó a su lado. 

Ella estaba borracha, mareada y encendió un cugarrillo, entonces se atrevió. Se atrevió a preguntar lo que hacía que sintiera algo revolverse en su estómago.

-¿Te sigue importando Ian?.

-En lo absoluto.-respondió, observando los copos de nieve caer.

-Bien-asiente Louise-, porque es un jodido idiota, y, eres mi mejor amiga, mocosa, así que, te voy a proteger. 

Ella observó desde cerca a Louise, era pálida y el maquillaje estaba echo un desastre por sus ojos, dejándolos oscuros y resaltando sus ojos casi grises, su cabello estaba cayendo hacia un lado, y fumaba su cigarrillo como una vieja chimenea, pero era bonito, temblaba y sonreía de lado. Harriet sonrió. Ella era bonita.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga.-soltó, como si necesitaba decirlo, por muy precepitado y predecible que fuera.

-Define mejor amiga.-dijo, con diversión.

-No seas tan idiota siempre-rueda los ojos-, define mejor amiga.-le imita, acaba riéndose.

Escuende su cara y luego mira a Louise tapandose con sus brazos, está sonriendo. Y se apoya en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Louise lanzó su cigarrillo, y el humo se deshizo.

-Mejores amigas significa _para siempre._


	4. Chapter 4

Ya no hay nieve en lo absoluto, en los días más fríos sólo las gotas chocan contra el asfalto. 

En casa sus hermanas estaban revolucionadas y aveces ella se comportaba como una niña de diez años de nuevo, a lo que su madre sonreía cansada al llegar a casa. 

Niall y Zayn volvían a actuar raros en algunos momentos y ella sólo quería meter todas su cosas en una maleta e irse. Correr lejos. Como hizo antes.Porque eso era en lo que era buena. Así la esperanza de que sus problemas no le siguieran aumentaban.

Pero sabe que no puede hacerle eso a Niall ni a Zayn. Porque ellos le ayudaban siempre, y ahora se veían tristes y cansados, y aveces Niall se ponía tan irritado cuando pasaban cosas normales con Zayn y chicas.

Y luego estaba Harriet. Harriet la que miraba a Louise de _esa_ forma. 

Harriet la que seguía recostándose en su hombro cuando veían películas, la que rozaba su mano sutilmente con los nudillos ásperos y fríos de Louise, la que abrigaba a Louise cuando estaba borracha y se quejaba de cosas estúpidas y decía muchas bobadas, Harriet la que cuidaba de Louise y se preocupaba si llegaba a casa. Harriet la amiga de Louise. Porque eso era lo que eran. Amigas. 

Las amigas van de compras, y hablan sobre chicos lindos, y se dan abrazos, ¿verdad?.

Pero las amigas no tardaban tanto con los abrazos como Harriet hacía, y cuando iban de compras no observaban por tanto rato lo _bien_ que se veía Harriet en una falda de color pastel.

Nop, las amigas no se molestaban como Louise cuando Harriet hablaba de los chicos que le parecían lindos.

Ese erael poblema. Que eran amigas. Mejores amigas.

Y a Louise le costaba cada día un poquito más seguir llamando amiga a Harriet.

Louise no entendía porqué era tan buena con una persona como ella.

Últimamente no entendía muchas cosas.

 

Así que ahí estaban; eran las siete de la tarde y la música era fantástica, la risa de Niall se podía escuchar desde dos millas. Zayn intentana que Louise no bebiera demasiado, porque eran sólo las siete de la tarde y no se acabaría yendo a casa con una Louise borracha en la parte de atrás de su coche. Ni hablar. No  de nuevo. 

 

Cuando son las más de las doce Louise se tambalea, y Zayn sabe que ella se pone muy cariñosa o muy enfadada, y no sabe si agradecer o enfadarse.

-Deberías ir a besar a tu novio-le dice-, ya sabes, y dejarme a mí con esta preciosidad de chica.

-Ni hablar-Louise abre los ojos enormemente-, ven, ven, ¡Zayn!.-empieza a reírse.

Él acaba siguiendo a su amiga. 

-Escucha, yo sé lo que hay entre tú y Niall.-asiente muchas veces, él la observa tenso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Él está medio enamorado de ti desde que se comía los mocos.-sonríe, sujetándose en su hombro para no caerse, sus zapatos son demasiado altos.

-Deja de decir idioteces.

-¡Es verdad!-chilla-. ¡Es verdad, y!. Y tú también lo quieres. Lo quieres. Lo quieeeeeres. 

-Tienes un serio problema-le sacude, ella ríe más-. Deja de beber, malditamente ridículo.

-Escucha, ¡eh!-chilla, y Harriet se gira, dudando en si acercarse o no, se acaba yendo con los demás-. Es verdad, es verdad...¡Zayn!.-le pega una bofetada en la mejilla.

-¡Estate quieta!.-gruñe.

-Es un secreto, y Niaaaall no es mi novio, ¿entiendes?. La verdad es que soy gay. Soy gay porque cuando tenía cuatro años estornudé, ¡y nadie dijo 'jesús'!. Y entonces el demonio entró en mí.

El moreno pestañea, atónito. -¿Qué estás diciendo?. Es enserio, deja de beber.

-Soy gay. Malditamente gay. Creo que...si, creo que por eso me daban asco los chicos-sonríe-, no te ofendas, si no fueses como mi hermano...tal vez-da un golpe en su hombro-, ¡pero! yo...yo no quiero hacerle esto a Niall.-empieza a llorar.

-Louise...estás muy borracha, vamos, te llevo a casa.-empieza a caminar.

-Pero...voy a dejar de estar borracha por la mañana...Y sus ojos me seguirán pareciendo preciosos.

-¿Qué?.

-Los ojos de Harriet-susurra en su oído, luego ríe-. Ella es linda. Es agradable, y ¿sabes?, somos mejores amigas. 

-Sí, claro, lo sé.

-Las mejores amigas deberían enamorarse. 

-Louise, procura callarte, ¿sí?.

Ella asiente, y finge cerrar una cremallera entre sus labios y tirar una llave.

-Nos vamos.-Zayn avisa a los chicos, y se asegura de que Louise se siente en el asiento de copiloto para alejarlo de su novio...y de su mejor amiga.

 

Al día siguiente, ella está dormida en el sofá del salón de la casa de sus amigos. Y cuando abre sus ojos lo primero que ve es la delicada y blanca piel de Harriet descansar sobre la alfombra. Cubierta por una manta y una almohada mal acomodada, ella se ve linda durmiendo, sin fruncir el ceño y con su mano cerca de sus labios y su cabello desparramado por doquier.

Ve a Zayn sentado en la mesa, está comiendo y luego la observa.

-Deja de mirar a tu amiga así.-le mira con mala cara.

-Cierra la boca.-susurra.

-No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero ayer de te escaparon demasiadas cosas.

Ella se sienta frente a él, y toma una tostada. Mastica desintersada, está aburrida y quiere darse un baño. _Dónde demonios está Niall_ , y quiere que su cabeza deje de doler, su maquillaje se siente por toda su cara.

-Era yo estando borracha.

-Te gusta.-dice, y ella mira en dirección a Harriet. 

Se encoje de hombros. -Define gustar.

Él entrecierra los ojos. -¿Me estás diciendo que Niall y tú ni siquiera sois nada? ¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Y él no ha podido estar con quien quiere por tu culpa?.

Ella tragó fuerte. _Su culpa._

-Él sólo intentaba protegerme.

-¿De qué?. Eres...

-¿Y por qué demonios te interesa tanto?-contraataca-. Si a ti no te afecta. Tú estás perfectamente bien con tus chicas fáciles.

Él mira hacia otro lado, y luego se levanta. 

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?. ¿Vas a irte con la niña y jugar con ella?. ¿O es una sorpresa?.

Ella levanta las cejas; y luego mira a Harriet. 

Iba a ser una sorpresa, en realidad, para ella también.

 

-Ella no me gusta.-se defiende. 

Niall levanta una ceja, y sigue comiendo sus patatas fritas. Louise comienza a peinarse el cabello, se sienta en la silla del escritorio de Niall. 

-Entoces...¿por qué estamos dejando de ser un matrimonio?-sonríe-. Ella te gusta.

-Que no. Sólo es linda, y...

-¡Te gusta!.

Ella le quiere tirar el peine, pero se contiene.

-Escúchame, te estoy dejando ser libre. Lo siento, he sido un dolor en el culo durante mucho tiempo, y... que sepas que Zayn gusta de ti.

-¿¡Qué Zayn qué!?.

Ella sonríe. -Habla con él. Estoy seguro de que las cosas van a ser diferentes ahora.

Y vaya que si lo eran.

En menos de una semana Niall y Zayn no paraban de besarse, y era...extrañamente bueno, porque Harriet no dejaba de sonreír (aún más) y pasaba más tiempo con ella. 

 

Está lloviendo a mares, y las medias de Harriet se pegan a su piel por culpa de que están empapadas. Louise no tiene ese problema porque ya está de tro de su coche, y abre la puerta para que ella entre.

-¿Cuándo dejará de llover?-la menor hace un puchero-. Mi peinado se ha estropeado por completo.

Louise la mira de reojo, y sonríe. 

-Estás bien así, tonta.

Eso causa una sonrisa por parte de la otra, y no es como si lo planearan, pero acaban en casa de Louise. Y su madre dejó una nota en la nevera.

_Calienta la comida en el horno. No encargues pizza de nuevo, por favor xxxx_

-Qué mal.-niega, y enciende el horno.

Las dos gemelas están en el salón, haciendo ruido y mirando la tv, Louise manda a Phoebe a la ducha y mete su uniforme en la lavadora. 

-¿Por qué no te has metido dentro del paraguas?.-pregunta, cuando ya están comiendo la lasaña, Harriet sonríe.

-¡Es qué la lluvia también es linda!. Los paraguas son para ñoñas aburridas.-saca la lengua a su hermana.

-Ñoñas.-Harriet suelta una carcajada.

Después agarran mantas y están pasando una película tremendamente cursi, pero Daisy insiste que es una tarde de chicas y que las chicas mayores ven pelis de amor y comen helado de chocolate. 

Y claro que Louise sería tan irresponable y dejaría que sus hermanas comieran helado de chocolate, pero hacía frío y prepararon chocolate caliente. 

Y la peli cursi era un aburrimiento, pero Harriet estaba en su hombro y eso de alguna manera se sentía bien.

Cuando Jay llegó se hizo cargo de las niñas y pudieron entrar en la habitación de Louise. 

Ella observó cada detalle del cuarto, las paredes eran blancas y había luces colgadas, un montón de fotos con los chicos y una cama grande que se veía tan cómoda. 

Louise seguía con el uniforme, la falda gris con volantes y medias negras, y con una sudadera gris enorme de adidas. Se alzó su cabello en un moño desarreglado y estaba cómoda en su alfombra mensajeando.

Harriet se tumba en su cama, Louise la observa, ella es _diferente_.

Lleva su falda y sus medias con sus botines marrones y un sweater rosa pastel de punto, y se ve jodidamente sexy, porque su cabello está cayendo hacia un lado y tiene el ceño fruncido.

Hablaban de cosas irrelevantes, entonces Louise se ríe porque debajo de su cama encuentra una de las muñecas de sus hermanas y dice:

-Nunca estuve celosa de Barbie por su cuerpo-Harriet levanta una ceja-. ¡Tuve celos de todas las cosas que ella tenía y esa maldita mansión y coche y su novio tan caliente!.

Cuando ella se marchó, Louise se queda con una sonrisa que le irritaba, le ponía tonta y con rabia de estar siendo tonta. Pero, era _agradable_. Se dio el placer de no preguntarse y sólo sonreír, Dios, Harriet era _preciosa_.

Ir a tomar helados, también conocido como merendar, solía ser genial. Pero de alguna manera Louise encontraba repugnante que Zayn metiera su lengua dentro de la boca de Niall tan a menudo, y tan...delante de suya. 

-Podemos entrar en tiendas.-Niall ni siquiera termina de hablar cuando se mete en una tienda, toqueteando una camisa de mangas largas rosada con detalles pasteles. 

-Que gay.-Louise ríe. 

Zayn rueda los ojos. -Ni, ya tienes una camisa así...

Y ellas dos se quedan un poco impactadas después de diez minutos prescenciando la discusión entre sus dos amigos. Terminó con un beso más repugnante aún.

Obviamente Niall salió de la tienda con su camisa rosada en una bolsa.

-Mira Zayn, en esa tienda también hay blusas lindas.-Niall sonríe, y Zayn camina agarrando la mano de su novio y...Louise está tan segura que acaba de decir que esa camisa es parecida a una que tiene.

-Es como una enfermedad-dice Louise-, vamos lejos, van a acabar follándose aquí mismo.

Y así fue como acabaron en Victoria's Secret. Pero no era para tanto, ¿eh?. Sólo era Harriet...correteando con miles de cosas y pareciendo estar en el paraíso.

-Vamos a los probadores.-sonríe, con los brazos llenos de todo tipo de ropa, Louise le siguec también llevando una gran cantidad de ropa encima.

Extraño. Nunca había tenido tanta paciencia con alguien, ir de compras con su madre era estresante, pero Harriet tardaba muchísimo más y ella no tenía ni un problema. 

Y era frustrante, ¿por qué todo lo relacionado con ella era agradable?.

Esperó y esperó y cada vez que la cortina del probador se abría dejaba ver a Harriet cada vez más hermosa. Ella simplemente no entendía cómo alguien se podía ver tan bien en faldas tan rosadas o en jeans tan ajustados, con camisas de tantos estampados y zapatos tan...juraría que nunca había visto usar a Harriet algo más que botines y converses. Ella era extraña, pero su gusto en la moda era maravillosamente brillante.

Entonces, la cortina se abre una vez más, y sus ojos azules miran de arriba a abajo con tanto aprecio. Sus piernas son claritas y tienen una forma tan suave, y ese vestido es rosado claro. ¿Un babydoll?. Ella-, podía jurar que era sólo encaje, encaje que Dejaba ver la forma de las caderas estrechas de la chica, y resaltaban su piel. 

-¿Cómo me queda?.-pregunta, y da una vuelta sobre si misma, dejando a Louise con el estómago tan pesado, traga en seco, quiere que alguien le de una bofetada en la cara para que piense con claridad.

-Bien. Muy bien.-casi puede atragantarse con palabras que se desvanecen en el aire.

-Aunque, creo-se mira en el espejo-, creo que voy a tener que comprarme unas panties-, ropa interior del mismo color.

Louise quiere extrangularla, ¡quiere que pare!. Dios, está tan segura de que lo está haciendo todo a propósito. 

-Sí, claro, es una buena idea.-contesta, y sus ojos se quedan observando la curva del final de su espalda. 

Suave. Tan suave, y ella, ella sólo quiere que Harriet deje de hacerla sufrir con-, simplemente todo. Y cuando alza sus ojos en el espejo, sus ojos verdes le miran, _saben_ qué estaba mirando.

Sonríe de lado, y un hoyuelo aparece en su mejilla. Louise da un paso hacia delante, y con sus dedos arreglan el tirante del babydoll.

-Ahora está perfecto.-dice, y Harriet no aparta la mirada del espejo, Louise le aparta su suave cabello hacia un lado, y derrepente está demasiado cerca. 

-Lou...-se limita a murmurar, y se gira, quedando frente a ella. 

No dicen nada, la menor está sonrojada y entonces pasa. 

Los labios fríos de Louise chocan con los de Harriet, llenos de pintalabios sabor cereza, los ojos verdes miran a los ojos azules y se cierran, su estómago da mil vueltas y da pasitos hacia atrás. Louise le agarra de la mandíbula y sus dientes chocan, siendo desastrozas.  No es como si se preguntaran qué demonios estaban haciendo, porque Louise estaba demasiado ocupada saboreando lo bien que sabe la boca de su amiga, y Harriet se pierde, se pierde porque besarse con Louise sabe como levantarse el día de navidad para abrir los regalos antes que nadie, se sentía como andar descalza y que el suelo esté helado, se sentía jodidamente bien, y-, derrepente, se aleja, justo cuando estaba empezando a corresponderle el beso. 

 _Oh, madre mía, soy una idiota_ , pensó, y se arregló el vestido, Louise salió del provador, y Harriet se miró en el espejo, era un desastre con rubor natural en las mejillas y sus rizos estaban desarreglados. 

Agarró toda su ropa como pudo después de arreglarse el cabello, y sonrió nerviosa, las dos caminaron hasta la caja. 

-Ahora vengo.-le dice, y Louise asiente, la cajera lentamente empieza a pasar el montón de ropa, ella canina hasta la zona de lencería y observa las prendas.

Hay una que le llama la atención. Son totalmente rosadas y decoradas con encaje y pequeños puntos más oscuros, las agarra y vuelve hasta la caja. 

La cajera pasa la ropa interior, Louise está agarrando un par de bolsas para ayudarla y ella agarra su dinero de su bolso. 

-Doscientos setenta y ocho libras, porfavor.  

Ella asiente, _no puedo creer que me haya gastado todo esto ya_ , abre los ojos sorprendida, sólo tiene doscientos sesenta y seis.

-Humm, voy a dejar la ropa interior.-dice, y le entrega el dinero.

-Entonces, serán-aprieta un botón-, doscientos sesenta y cinco. 

-No-Louise dice-, dijiste que...

-Es todo lo que tengo, Lou.

La cajera levanta una ceja. -Bien, yo te dejo lo que te falta...-deja las bolsas en el suelo y busca en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

-No hace falta, de verdad.-intenta detenerla, pero no Hace caso.

-Bien-la cajera sonríe, y mete la ropa restante en otras dos bolsas-, gracias por su compra.

Y salen de la tienda con unas seis bolsas en sus brazos.

Zayn está sentado distraído con su móvil, Niall sujeta su pajita celeste mientras bebe su batido de frutos del bosque y se atraganta cuando ve a las dos chicas entrar en la cafetería y a ese montón de bolsas. 

-Vaya-Zayn dice-, ¿os ha tocado la lotería?.

Louise sonríe irónicamente, agarra una silla de otra mesa y coloca ahí todas las bolsas. Se sienta al lado de Zayn. 

-Nope, es sólo que...¡eh!, mira, parece que a Niall también le ha tocado la lotería.-levanta las cejas con diversión. 

Zayn suspira, y Niall no puede dejar de mirar lo rojos que están los labios de su amiga, y que Harriet no lleva su pintalabios de siempre.

Sospechoso.

 

Louise está tumbada en el sofá de su salón con un bowl de palomitas con mantequilla, esperando a que la película que estaban echando vuelva de los anuncios, lo cual parece no volver nunca. Y sus dos hermanas han ido a la misa con su madre, es domingo y ella quisiera seguir durmiendo, pero tiene que limpiar su desastrozo cuarto y-, entonces su móvil vibra. 

Es Harriet. 

Y eso hace que ella deje de comerse las palomitas como una bestia, se lleva un gran puñado en la boca, quedando como una ardilla y abriendo los ojos enormemente ante su teléfono. 

Iba a calmarse. Estaba todo controlado.

Ella, sabía exactamente qué hacer, porque, era solo Harriet. Solo su mejor amiga, con la cual no había hablado desde la vez que se besaron descontroladamente en los probadores de Victoria's Secret y-, ¡oh! Louise había pagado su ropa interior.

Nada extraño. 

Solo eran cosas que las _amigas_ hacían. 

Estoy llevando mi nuevo babydoll x

No, no, no, no, ¡no ha dicho eso!. 

Volvió a meterse un puñado de palomitas en la boca. 

Y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

¡Oh Dios mío, si lo había hecho!.

_Espero que también estés llevando lo que te compré xxx_

Y cuando creyó que no podía haber algo que le hiciera comer más puñados de palomitas, le envía una foto. 

Estaba tumbada en su cama, y llevaba su babydoll puesto, y ahora su ropa interior si iba a juego. 

_Ella quiere acabar conmigo._


	5. Chapter 5

Rumores. 

Era gracioso lo desprevenida que tomaron a Louise, aunque no le importaban en lo absoluto, era divertido saber lo que la gente pensaba sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dicen?.-Niall sorbe de la pajita de su frappeado, está siendo una tarde de NiallYLouise después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen?.-preguntó, distraída observando la nueva decoración de la cafetería, los cuadros anteriores eran mejores. Más lindos, más americanos y menos estúpidamente diminutos. 

Ella definitivamente odiaba los cambios, nada era constante, esa era la única constante.

-Pues...se dice que Harriet y tú...estáis saliendo-su amigo observa la mueca de Louise, pestañea dos veces, y remueve la pajita de su batido-. Entonces, ¿estáis saliendo?.

-O sea que, crees que los rumores son ciertos.-ella asiente, analizando la situación. 

Niall abre la boca carraspeando algo, y luego consigue sonreír.

-Quiero decir, pasáis muchísimo tiempo juntas...y antes, antes no la soportabas.

Louise frunce el ceño. -¡Eso es mentira!. Ella siempre me ha caído bien.

El rubio rueda los ojos. -Admite que no os despegáis la una de la otra.

-Eso se debe a que tú y Zayn comparten fluidos cada vez que...-, siempre.

Consigue que se sonroje y se cubra el rosostro. 

-¡Ah!-da pequeñas patadas debajo de la mesa-. ¡No hagas eso! ¡Soy yo el que está preguntando!. 

-¿Hacer el qué?.-bebe con diversión.

-Ugh, sólo responde; ¿estáis saliendo o no?.

-No.

Y él sabe que es verdad, porque ella lo dice como cuando le preguntas si ha aprobado un examen y se ve decepcionada o incómoda. Y lo intenta disimular mirando a otras direcciones.

-Pero..., entre vosotras...ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Hablo de que la última vez que fuimos de compras, llegasteis con unas doce bolsas de ropa, y tus labios estaban hinchados y Harriet no llevaba pintalabios-eleva sus cejas y se cruza de brazos, _sabe_ que la ha pillado-. Os besasteis, ¿verdad?.

-Si, pero la respuesta es no. 

Niall sonríe, y Louise intenta no sonreír de vuelta. Fracasa intensamente.

 

Algo estaba pasando, al pisar el asfalto del aparcamiento del instituto, todas las personas fijaron sus ojos en ella. Dejaron de prestar atención a sus apuntes, a sus desayunos a medio comer o a las personas con las que estaban hablando. 

 _Qué demonios_ , Harriet avanzó, ajustándose su bolso al hombro sin dejar de tener la cabeza alta. 

-¡Harriet!.-se gira, y la chica rubia sonríe de oreja a oreja. 

-¿Cassie?.-pregunta extrañada, hace _meses_ que no hablan, y...no es como si derrepente quisiera tener contacto con alguien como ella.

Y mucho menos con él. 

Tragó saliva en cuanto el castaño le sonrió, necesitaba urgentemente a Niall y que estuviese sujetando su mano y le ayudara a salir de esta de nuevo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, casi pisando sus botines. 

-Hey, sólo queríamos preguntarte...humm, ya sabes-Ian sonríe de oreja a oreja...y ella no duda en que sólo quiere desaparecer de ahí-, ¿es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?.

Ella encarna una ceja, y mira a Cassie, quien intenta no reírse. Asco, eso es lo que dan. 

-¿Qué rumores?.-pregunta con voz muy áspera, ¡Dios!. Ella no podía querer abofetear tanto a alguien. 

-Se dice que Louise y tú...estáis saliendo-habla Cassie rápidamente-. Que sois novias. 

_Novias._

Ella pestañea al mismo tiempo que rueda los ojos, agh, era ridículo.

Ignoró a su mente flashear el beso, y carraspeó. 

-No, no somos novias-aclara, Ian sonríe triunfante, Cassie no termina de creerselo, pero a ella no le importa-. Así que...

-¡Mirad!. ¡Es Louise!.-grita una chica, y, Ian y Cassie se giran en menos de un segundo, olvidándose completamente de la existencia de Harriet ahí. 

Ella siente como su pulso se acelera y corre sin ni siquiera disimularlo hasta quedar frente al círculo de personas. Mira hacia atrás y ellos están murmurando, sabe de lo que están hablando y oh, madre mía, ella sólo pidió que sus botines no le fallaran. 

Se quedó de pie frente a Louise y Niall soltó una carcajada entrelanzando su mano con la de Zayn, ella tomó un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados, deseando que todo se acabara.

-Buenos días, mocosa.-dice con una sonrísa deslumbrante.

-Hey-consigue murmurar-, hay...hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Tan temprano?.

Ella ni siquiera puede reírse, pero sonríe, o eso intenta. 

-Es que...todos están siendo unos idiotas hablando de que tú y yo estamos saliendo.-agacha su mirada, nerviosa, vuelve a mirar al rostro de Louise.

-Ah, ese rumor.-dice, como si le tuviera cariño y todo, tal vez lo tenía.

-Sí...ese ridículo y estúpido rumor-rodó los ojos-. Y no quiero...hum, no quiero que...

-¡Harriet!.-ella se vuelve a girar, un poco sorprendida por escuchar la voz de su amigo en su instituto.

-¿Li?.

Él medio sonríe. -Hey, te olvidaste de tu ensayo en mi casa.

Louise se cruza de brazos, observando con detenimiento la situación. Todo el instituto prácticamente estaba observando lo que ellos hacían. Y ahora...un chico alto y guapo casi rubio y una sonrisa linda aparece, causando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Harriet. 

-Gracias, no sé lo que... Gracias.-y guarda su ensayo, en eso, el chico pone sus ojos en Louise.

-Hey, ¿tu debes de ser... Louise?.-Harriet se gira, quedando al lado de Liam ahora.

-Si, soy yo.

-Harriet me ha hablado mucho de ti-esboza una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal?.

-Ahora bastante ocupada, estábamos intentando arreglar un asunto y has aparecido-sonríe forzadamente-, y, claro que te preguntaría cómo estás, pero no me importa.

Harriet abre los ojos exageradamente. 

-Li, humm, creo...creo que será mejor que conozcas a Louise en otro momento...-sonríe nerviosa-, cuando no sea de mañana y esté de pésimo humor.-regaña a su amiga con la mirada, esta rueda los ojos.

-Bien, nos vemos...-se aleja extrañado. 

-¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?.-casi le grita, y las personas y sus murmullos aumentan. 

-Hey, cálmate, mocosa-tiene el ceño fruncido-. ¿Quién demonios era ese?.

-Es Liam, mi amigo-contesta irritada-. Le has tratado fatal y...

-Vaya, ¡qué grosería de mi parte!.-exclama con ironía.

-Es enserio-gruñe-, mira, sólo te decía que...

-¿Liam no será tu novio, no?.-van caminando hacia delante.

-No, oye...

-¡Hey!.-otra vez esa estúpida e irritante voz. 

Harriet quiere que todos se callen y terminar de explicarle a Louise la situació, mira a todas partes, hay _demasiadas_ personas, y Niall y Zayn se ven distantes. ¿Por qué siguen aquí?.

-Queríamos hablar contigo, Louise-habla Ian.Y Harriet estaba asustada al ver que las personas estaban tan...emocionadas o lo que fuera-. Queremos saber si es verdad el rumor de que Harriet y tú sois novias.

¿Otra vez?. ¿Enserio?. ¿No se cansaban de ser tan jodidamente unos perdedores?.

-Sí, ahora se lo preguntamos a ella porque, no creemos que sólo seais amigas, querida.-Cassie sonríe hacia Harriet.

-¿Acaso ya has negado ese rumor?.-Louise pregunta sonriendo.

Ella traga en seco, su pulso va como una bala, ella no contaría nada del beso, ¿cierto?.

-Sí, bueno, eso es lo que te intentana d-decir...que están creyendo todo lo que se dice.

-Me pregunto cómo habrá empezado ese tipo de rumor.-Louise niega con la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno-Ian sonríe-, es ridículo y tonto porque, yo conozco a Harriet, sé que ella no saldría jamás con una chica-Louise asiente-. La conozco y sé que los rumores pueden molestarle...y sólo quería acabar con esto. 

-Sí, es un rumor tan ridículo y estúpido.

Harriet se tranquiliza, viendo como todos escuchan lo que Louise dice.

-Entonces, ya está. Todo está cool.-mueve sus brazos de manera "atractiva" y todos están murmurando a su alrededor.

Louise asiente, y mira a Harriet con los ojos brillantes. Se muerde los labios y sonríe enormemente.

_-Menos mal que Liam no es tu novio.-murmura, y da dos pasos hacia deltante._

_-¿Qué...?._

_-¡Oiii!-chilla-. Sólo para que no haya dudas sobre este ridículo rumor, nunca, nunca más-dice en alto, todas las personas se detienen a ver-. Porque, eh, Ian, yo conozco a Harriet y sé que este tipo de rumores pueden llegar a molestarle._

_Y entonces, se gira y termina con la distancia que hay entre ellas. Cierra sus ojos y sus labios dejan de tener una sonrisa divertida, y se juntan, se puede oír todo lo que las personas dicen, se pueden ver las mejillas de Harriet arder en rojo, y se puede ver perfectamente a Louise besando como si nada pasara._

_No, no, no, no, ella se intenta apartar, pero se paraliza, y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y cuando los cierran se escurren, quiere desaparecer de ahí. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?._

_Sus dientes chocan, y ella no sabe por qué, pero entreabre los labios y sus lenguas se encuentran, ella lo ha permitido y sabe perfectamente que se puede apartar, pero no lo hace. No lo hace. Y se queda quieta, teniendo un leve recuerdo del beso en los vestidores, ¿y si le beso y se aparta?. Esa no era su mayor preocupación, y oye a diferentes voces silbar y puede imaginar a los chicos emocionándose porque dos chicas tan besándose es tan caliente._

_Los labios de Louise, están ahí, y ella piensa que es un desperdicio no besarlos, tiene que ser una broma, Niall sonríe y da un pequeño saltito cuando Harriet le sigue el beso, y esta vez Louise no se aparta, no se aparta y se besan unos largos segundos más. Es gracioso, porque nadie ha apartado la mirada, y cuando Louise abre los ojos, despega sus labios, están rojos y mira a Ian y su ceño fruncido y a Cassie con la mandíbula desencajada._  

 _Y ahí es cuando diría alguna frase bestial, todos quedarían con las bocas abiertas_ , piensa, suspirando. Se ha quedado quieta por-, _maldita sea_ , gruñe. El problema es que tiene miedo, tenía miedo de que Harriet llorase, de perderla y de muchas cosas. Suspiró de nuevo, Harriet está caminando hacia la entrada.

-Eso...ha sido...raro.-murmura.

Louise asiente. 

-Claro-su mirada está hacia el frente, su expresión es fría-. Cómo pueden imaginar tantas estupideces.

Y a las dos le escuece la situación, pero ninguna dice nada.

 

_By L._

Arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta que conducía al baño de esa discoteca, joder, iba a vomitarlo todo. Sería definitivamente la última vez que bebiera. Para mi sorpresa, cuando iba abrir la puerta, alguién tiró de la puerta, y yo me abalancé hacia delante. Una ligera risa me hizo sobresaltar.

Harriet.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta, intentando colocarme recta, pero, es que mis tacones eran tan altos y yo estaba tan pedo, ella sonrió-. Tienes mala cara.

Yo suspiré. Ahora o nunca. 

-Escucha-camino hacia delante tirando de ella, nos adentramos en el pasillo que divide los baños de chicos y chicas, ella me mira confundida-. Yo...

-¿Vas a vomitar?. No me vomites encima, por favor.

-No... bueno, quizá-sacudo la cabeza, ella abre la puerta y yo entro. Se me queda mirando. Tiro de su brazo y quedamos las dos dentro-. Harriet, tienes que escucharme, mocosa.

-Bien, dime-se encoje de hombros-. ¿Qué ocurre?.

Cierro los ojos, y me paso la lengua por mis labios, aún tengo pintalabios rojo, y ella, me está mirando un poco aturdida. 

-Es que quiero intentar algo-mururmo, aun sin soltar sus brazos, ella choca contra la puerta-. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me mira con ojos grandes, acorto la distancia entre las dos y poso mis labios sobre los suyos. Otra vez esa sensación, intento no sonreír, y es como la otra vez. Sus labios son suaves y saben a dulces, ahora los míos a alcohol y su cabello está suelo y yo me molesto en enredar mis dedos en su melena, tiro suavemente, ella reprime un sonido. Entonces, ella, pone su mano en mi hombro, intentando distanciarme. La miro con el ceño fruncido.

 _Mierda_.

-Estás borracha.

-Y aún así quiero besarte.-me paso la mano por la boca, está humeda.

-Louise...estás muy borracha, ¿quieres ir a casa?.

-Quiero besarte.-gruño, casi con dolor, y muerdo sus labios sin controlarme mucho.

-No... somos amigas.

-Las amigas también se besan.-me encojo de hombros, besando suavemente su delicado cuello, ella gime, sonrío y muerdo su mandíbula.

-No, esos son los novios... o novias.-murmura bajito.

Vuelvo a unir nuestros labios, algo impaciente, todo es muy rápido pero suave y entonces, alguien intenta abrir la puerta.

-Quieren entrar...-ella susurra.

-Pues que se aguanten...quiero besarte.-no me aparto de su boca, hay golpes en la puerta.

-Lou...van a saber que estamos aquí.-un hilo de saliva se rompe cuando corto el beso.

-Ocupado.-digo bien alto.

Vuelvo a besarla, con fuerza, choca con la puerta y ahora no se molesta en gemir, sujeto su mandíbula con fuerza, ella me intenta apartar, tironea de mi chaquta.

-No... aquí no.

Los golpes siguen sonando, muerdo mis labios con fuerza. Me suelto de ella, retrocedo y ella...ella, ¿está llorando?.

Se retira de la puerta y mira al suelo, sus mejillas están rojas. Mierda. Mierda, ¡eres una bruta, koder!. Abro la puerta con fuerza, hay tres chicas enfadadas, agarro la mano de Harriet con fuerza y salimos de ahí. 

Sus labios están rojos e hinchados, resto de mi pintalabios en su barbilla. Sigue algo sonrojada y con lágrimas en sus mejillas. 

-Mocosa...-digo cuando abro la puerta de mi coche y ella no sube.

-No pienso subirme al coche cuando estás así.

-Hace frío, pareces un maldito cubito de hielo...-digo suave.

Ella mira el coche por el rabillo del ojo, tironea de la puerta, yo sonrío y me siento. Enciendo el aire, fuera harían unos diez grados. Nos quedamos en silencio, ella sigue algo llorona.

-¿Por qué lloras?.-pregunto, alza la vista. 

Es tan... acabamos de salir de ese lugar ruidoso y ella está despeinada con pintalabios rojo en los labios, ¡mi pintalabios!. Ojos cristalizados y medio temblando. Es... hasta gracioso si lo piensas.

Ella me miró espantada cuando volví a besarla. 

-¡Deja de hacer eso!.

Levanto una ceja. -¿Estás segura de lo que dices, mocosa?.

-Si...-susurra-. Todo el mundo sabe que no somos amigas...amigas-repite con la voz ronca-. Y las amigas no se besan, maldita sea.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. -¡Has dicho una palabrota!.-suelto una carcajada. 

-Oh, eres odiosa.-rueda los ojos.

-Putamente odiosa.-digo con gracia.

-Lo que sea Louise, voy a llamar a un taxi. Y a Zayn, porque no vas a conducir borracha.

-Putamente pesada-bufo-. ¡Pene!. ¡Pene!-repito con fuerza. Ella se gira y me mira con el ceño fruncido, yo intento no sonreír. Fallo-. Pene.

Ella suelta una risita. -Eres una idiota.

-No te vayas.-digo como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué?.

-No te vayas-repito, más suave-. Quédate... tenemos... t-tenemos toda la noche y podemos ir a donde quieras.

Ella sonrió.

-Creo que está lloviendo-abro la puerta y salgo, sí. Estaba lloviendo. Malditamente lloviendo-. Hey, Lou, vas a enfermarte... ¿Lou?.

Respiré suavemente y levanté mis brazos como una cruz, ¿eso era sentirse libre?. El agua caía, fría, rápido y se sentía bien. 

-Louise-ella tambien salió, y yo sonreí-. Vamos dentro, vas a resfriarte... Deja de hacer el tonto.-ríe suavemente.

Seguramente mi pelo estaba aplastado y mi maquillaje hecho una mierda, pero, no importaba en lo absoluto. El cabello De Harriet se volvía más oscuro y sus labios se veían lindos así, ella estaba algo sería y con el ceño fruncido. 

Me recosté en el capó del coche. De mi preciosio coche. Y cerré los ojos. 

-Me encanta la lluvia.-murmuré.

-Estás loca, vamos dentro, o vamos de aquí...

-No te vayas-tiendo mis brazos-. Por favor. Quédate. Es agradable quedarse en la oscuridad, ¿verdad?. Puedes relajarte un poco. Sin sonrisas brillantes. Sin besos en el aire. Sin sarcasmo. Olvidar el estrés. La preocupación. Las dscusiones bonitas. La vida es tan corta-ella se tumbó a mi lado-. Cierra tus ojos.

Oscuridad.

Y luego sus labios. De Nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-se desliza sobre el capó y baja al suelo, incómoda.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunta con un puechero, aún borracha. 

-Porque estás borracha-dice con rabia, lágrimas en los ojos-. Si estuvieras sobria no me besarías así. 

-Te besé en los vestidores...-le recuerda.

-Pero fue diferente, Louise, esta no eres tú. 

-¿Y qué más da? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Que te besara?.-pregunta molesta, aún sentada sobre el capó, la lluvia no se detiene.

-Pero no así... 

-Sólo son besos.-le resta importancia.

-No digas eso-pide lastimosamente, ella baja al suelo y se acerca-. No te quiero a ti... 

-Soy yo.-dice con obviedad.

-No-le aparta-. No pienso besarte, estás borracha.

-Eres una idiota.-frunce el ceño.

-Bien, soy una idiota.

-Quiero dormir contigo-hace una pausa, luego se ríe-. Bueno, no, de todo menos dormir.

Aunque ella está terriblemente sonrojada, y sus estúpidos latidos se aceleren, no permite que se acerque a besarla.

-Déjalo...sólo, no lo estropees. 

-¿Por qué me tratas así?. Me estás rechazando. A mí.

-Porque no eres mi Lou. 

Ella bufa, y luego suspira.

-¿La quieres?.

-Bastante. Demasiado.

-¿Sabes que no la vas a conseguir nunca?.-pregunta, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harriet se encoge de hombros. -Lo intentaré soportar.

-Sabes que ella no te va a decir nunca 'te quiero', no te va a dar flores y no te va a tratar como las demás parejas actúan. Ella nunca va a dejar de ser una idiota, te va a ignorar aveces, no va a ser tu estúpida novia y te cambiará eventualmente, porque, seguramente encuentre a alguien más a quien besar. Te va a causar problemas. Muchos problemas.

Ella asiente, sus labios están temblando.

-Claro que lo sé, la conozco.

-¿Entonces?-se acerca de nuevo. Esta vez es diferente, no va a besarla, no mira sus labios, mira a sus ojos, llorosos, su maquillaje es un desastre-. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué ves todo lo malo de ella y aún permaneces a su lado?.

Jadea, quiere llorar y chillar, ¡no es posible que cause tanto dolor!.

-Porque la quiero. Porque estoy bastante, demasiado enamorada de ella.-susurra despacito.

-No la vas a conseguir nunca...-vuelve a susurrar. 

 

Louise no sabe cómo ha llegado a casa, no es como si le importara, de todas formas. Es cuando está intentando quitar el desastre de maquillaje de sus ojos cuando recuerda todo lo que pasó. Vagos recuerdos de los ojos de Harriet, ella llorando, la lluvia...el beso bajo la lluvia. 

 _Mierda_.

En cuanto entra al taller, ve la cara de enfadado de que lleva Niall, Zayn está como siempre, sin embargo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunta, él se encoge de hombros-. ¿Qué le has hecho Zaynie?.-pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Es gracioso porque tiene que ver contigo-ella rueda los ojos-. Así que... La niña está enamorada de tí.

Ella siente su estómago cerrarse, asiente como si no le importase. 

-¿Qué hay con eso?.

-Hay que, Zayn dice que vas a usarla.-Niall chilla enfadado.

Louise ríe. 

-¿Por qué usaría yo a mi amiga?. Es del equipo, ¿no?.

-Lo que pasa es que sabes que si no te aprovechas de ella no la vas a conseguir... Con eso de ser novias.

-Para el carro, no somos novias.

-Aún no sois novias.

-Y no voy a ser la estúpida novia de Harriet.

-Estás interesada en ella-ella niega, Zayn levanta una ceja-. Louise...

-Bueno, sí, pero la respuesta es no.

Zayn suspira.

-No le hagas daño...-Niall pide-. Es enserio, voy a contarle la verdad como hagas alguna apuesta con este idiota.

-No pienso apostar nada, tranquilízate, princesa.

-No la uses.

-No lo haré...-responde cansada.

-De todas formas, Harriet nunca haría nada contigo si no sois novias-Niall le recuerda-, así que...

Ella sonríe; _novias_.

 

Es media noche cuando Zayn conduce hasta casa de Harriet, Louise baja del coche y camina hasta tocar el timbre. 

-Vamos mocosa, no tengo todo el día...

Y cuando se abre la puerta, abre sus ojos azules con espanto.

-Hola Lou.-ella sonríe, como si nada.

_Como. Si. Nada._

-Hey.-él le saluda.

-¿Por qué Lime está en tu casa?.-pregunta irritada.

-Es Liam.

-Lo que sea-rueda los ojos-. ¿Estás lista?. Nos vamos ya.

-Sí, ya estamos.-dan un paso hacia delante.

-¿Estamos?-pregunta con una risita-. ¿Perdón?.

-Louise-ella le regaña-. Deja de hacer eso, Liam es mi amigo. Y viene con nosotros.

Ella está a punto de gritar y hacer un escándalo sobre porqué Liam no debería y no puede ir con ellos, pero los ojos verdes de Harriet lucen cansados sobre este ema. Suspira, finalmente, y comienza a caminar hasta el coche.

-¿Qué pasa?-Zayn pregunta, al notar el portazo-. Ah, ese pasa...

En todo el trayecto ella se dedicó a estar callada y mirando por la ventana, ya que si miraba a su lado, estaría viendo a Harriet y Liam reírse.

 _Novias_.

Era ridícula la cantidad de veces que estaba pensando en besar a Harriet esa noche, completamente ridícula e insana.

_Pero ella se ve tan bien en ese vestido... siempre se ve bien._

_-_ No me gusta.-dice.

-¿El qué?.-pregunta Harriet.

-El hecho de que estés con alguien más; no me gusta.

Ella mira sus ojos, está seria, está siendo seria. 

-Louise...

-¿Qué?-pregunta de mal humor-. Es verdad. Liam no es una buena influencia.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces...-bufa.

-Tampoco lo quiero conocer. Ni quiero que esté a tu lado.-está con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Por qué?. Él es bueno, no seas así. 

-¿Cómo no serlo?. Él puede besarte o abrazarte o ser tu novio y...

-¿...Y qué?.

-No quiero eso.

-Pues, aunque pasara algo entre Liam y yo, no podrías hacer nada. No somos nada.

Eso le golpea de bruces.

-Somos... somos mejores a-amigas.-está confundida.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti... Pero he asumido que no voy a atraparte, así que...

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a estar con Liam?.

-No.-suspira.

-¿Entonces?-enfadada, se aleja-. Esto es putamente ridículo.

-¿Tú?. Lo sé.

-No quiero que estés con él.-rueda los ojos.

-No...-le aparta, justo cuando iba a besarla-. No, aléjate...

-No estoy borracha...

-¿No lo ves?-pregunta, de nuevo hay lágrimas en sus ojos-. No somos novias, así que no me beses.

Hay un silencio; ojos verdes clavados en el suelo, ojos azules asustados y ella tiene un nudo enorme en su garganta, da un paso hacia delante.

_Novias...._

_-_ Entonces, sé mi novia.

Harriet suelta una risa, se sorbe la nariz.

-No bromees sobre esto.

-No estoy bromeando.-frunce el ceño, molesta.

Mira a su expresión, _oh, genial, seria de nuevo._

-No...ni siquiera, dudo...dudo mucho que sepas lo que es ser novias de verdad.-murmuró apenada.

_¿Me estás tomando el pelo?._

_-_ Define novias.-finalmente dije.

-¿Estás siendo seria de verdad?.

-Completamente, joder.

Ella tomó aire.

-No puedes tratar mal ni pegar a cualquier persona que esté conmigo.

Ella sonrió. 

-Bien, descartaré la idea de romperle los huesos a Liam, entonces. 

-¡Lo digo enserio!-está sonrojada-. También, no puedes hacerme daño... O usarme.

-¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño?.- _conociéndola, y conociéndome, no la juzgo._ No contestó. -De todas formas-dije-, tú tampoco puedes hacerme daño.

-Nunca haría eso.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque estoy enamorada de tí.

Traguó con fuerza, pensando en que, el amor era una excusa para besarse y que nadie tocara lo tuyo, que era una basura y no existía, pero, en el momento en el que vio aus ojos... Y su voz, casi, casi, pudo creer en él. 

_¿Y ahora qué le digo?. ¿Qué estoy enamorada también?. Esto es de risa. Ella me atrae, pero... Lo de amor y Harriet... nunca pasaría._

-No me harías daño, ¿verdad?-pregunta, yo niego-. Entonces...

-¿Algo más?.-pregunté.

-Lo más importante... Tienes que quedarte tanto tiempo como yo te necesite... 

_¿Qué iba a perder?. Harriet se acabaría cansando de mi y lo jodida que estoy, de mi actitud y las cosas malas que tarde o temprano le afectarán, ella me acabará dejando de necesitar, en caso de que yo me cansara antes... La dejaría, y punto._

-Me quedaré tanto tiempo como me necesites- _mentí, y, naturalmente, alguien como ella, se lo creyó_ -. Sólo tengo una regla. 

-¿Cuál?.

-Eres mía. Tanto como dure esto...no eres de nadie más, mía. Sólo mía, ¿comprendes?.-sonrío.

-Comprendo...-sonrió de vuelta.

_¿Qué si lo sentía?. Lo que sentía era tener que etiquetarme como novia para poder besar a alguien tan hermosa como ella... Pobre mocosa, esto no acabaría bien. Al menos, no para ella._

 

-No puedo creer que de verdad estés haciendo esto...

-Joder, Ni, ¿qué esperabas?. Harriet me atrae, yo a ella, estamos juntas, compartimos salivas, ¿tanto te cuesta asumirlo?.

-Me cuesta tanto asumirlo como a to te cuesta asumir que ella está enamorada de ti.

-Lo tengo superado-miente-. Ya se le pasará.

-Eso espero... Es nuestra amiga, ¿cómo puedes?.

-¿Cómo puede Zayn?. Eres mi amigo.-le imita.

-No tiene ni puta gracia, él me quiere.

Ella traga en seco.

-Mira, dejemos esto... 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Último semestre.

Naturalmente nadie se paraba a pensar en que deberían dejar de ir a tantas fiestas. Fiestas en las que se emborrachaban, había gente extraña fumando, y conocían a gente nueva, gente que ahora eran sus amigos o veían a una persona una sola noche y luego jamás volvían a oír sobre ellos.

Estaban en casa de Travis, un chico al cual ves y nunca adivinarías que es asiático por su cabello rubio y ojos azules. 

-No puedo creer que seas de Tokyo, joder.

-Niall, córtate un poco, sigo aquí.-Zayn farfulla molesto al verlo admirar así al amigo que Liam les presentó.

-Tranquilo compañero.-sonríe, levantanado las manos, como diciendo que no tiene nada que hacer con Niall, porque, no lo tiene.

-Bien, ¿dónde está Louise?.-pregunta Harriet, inquieta.

-Ahí.-Zayn traga el alcohol de su vaso como si fuera agua y no quemara su garganta. 

Y Harriet tragó tan fuerte haciéndose algo de daño, Louise, ella, ella era una obra de arte.

Pero no se quedó en ese estado sólo porque la castaña llevaba un vestido tan ceñido que hacían verla tan linda y llena de curvas, ni por los zapatos altos que hacían lucir sus piernas algo más largas y finas, no, ni siquiera su maquillaje tan peculiar ni su cabello algo ondulado... Era la chica con el cabello ligeramente rosado. 

Esa chica tenía el brazo de Louis entrelazado con el suyo, era como si caminaran a cámara lenta, riendo, tan hermosas, Harriet volvió a tragar en seco, pero la sensación de estar a punto de querer saber quién demonios era esa chica tan guapa despareció en el momento en dl que la chica tan guapa enrolló sus brazos en la nuva de un chico castaño y ambos empezaron a besarse como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. 

Louise se aclaró la garganta cuando llegó delante de ella. 

-Bien, haré como si no me hubieras ignorado por un minuto entero.-dio dos pasitos hacia atrás, y luego, con fuerza levanta la mandíbula de la rizada y comienza a deborar su boca e invadirla con su lengua, y es como si la cámara lenta volviera y la música volviera, _Big Bang_ de Rock Mafia. 

Ella se podía imaginar a Louise sonriendo, tan egocéntrica y presumida, y ella, como no, disfrutando del lugar que estaba teniendo. Contenta de que sea ella le que tenga a Louise besando y mordiendo sus labios, y no sea la chica con tatuajes en el brazos y ese cabello. Se siente la persona más mala del mundo. 

Y se siente el demonio en persona cuando no se queja ni un poquito al ser arrastrada escaleras arriba por los brazos de su novia. 

Su novia, sonríe, y, luego siente la pared suave contra su espalda y los labios de Louise sobre su piel expuesta, soltando risas difusas y besando, besando, hay toques suaves, puede jurar que quema y hace que se le erize la piel, hace que Louise sonría más ampliamente, hace que muerda sus clavículas y se de cuenta de que hay chispas verdes en sus ojos azules.

-¿Quién es esa chica?.-pregunta con la frente recostada en la pared, escondiendo un pequeño gemido cuando Louise pasa su humeda lengua por su nuca. 

-¿Qué chica?.-muerde y succiona el costado de su piel.

-Esa chica... La del cabello con pingura y t-tatuajes.-jadea cuando las manos con uñas pintadas de negro aprietan sus piernas subiendo a su cintura.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a Ryder?.-pregunta, ligera, colando su mano debajo del vestido blanco, acariciando con necesitad su pecho.

-Si, esa.-responde algo cortante, Louise se detiene, quedan en silencio, Harriet no sabe que decir ni porque se ha parado, y, Louise le gira, si quitar las manos debajo de su vestido.

-¿Estás celosa?.-ríe.

-¿Qué?-pregunta, siente el calor inundar sus mejillas sin poder controlarlo-. No-suelta otra risa-. No estoy celosa.

-Ajá, claro, lo que sea.-ríe, divertida, besando sus labios.

-No estoy celosa.-gruñe, con los ojos abiertos, aún sonrojada, soltando un gruñido cuando las manos bajan a sus panties. 

-¿Qué ocurre?. Es sólo mi mejor amiga.-se encoje de hombros. Ella traga en seco. Louise no entiende a que viene esa cara, retira sus manos, las coloca en sus propias caderas, algo molesta, con cejas levantadas-. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora, mocosa?.

Ella rueda los ojos. 

-Déjalo.

-No, ¿qué ocurre?.-da un ligero toque a su hombro.

-Te vas a reír.

-Lo prometo-niega con la cabeza, levantando la palma de su mano en el aire-. _Vengaaaaaa_.-jadea suplicante.

-Has dicho que sólo era tu mejor amiga-muerde su labio, mirando hacia un punto inexistente del techo-. Y antes yo lo era...

-No lo pillo.-sonríe, con diversión.

-Es que... Joder, antes era también sólo tu mejor amiga, no lo entiendo...

-Estás jodidamente celosa-susurra sobre sus labios rosados-. Y eso me pone tanto. Mucho. Joder.

-Eres...

-No tengo nada con Ryder, mocosa-sonríe-. Es mi mejor amiga. Pero...tú nunca fuiste mi mejor amiga, o tal vez sí... Pero-Harriet traga saliva haciendo un ruido seco, acerca sus labios a su oído-, si fuimos sólo mejores amigas, no duró una mierda, porque... Tenerte como mejor amiga significaba que no podía tocarte ni besarte. 

-Hummm...

-Y... ¿De verdad pensabas que sería capaz de tener algo con otra persona?-se encoje-. Que desconfiada, mocosa. Que fuerte, mocosa-finge estar ofendida-. Después de todo lo que te he demostrado...humm-levanta una ceja, como diciendo que no ha demostrado absolutamente nada-. No le hice nada a Liam.

-¿Por qué harías algo a Liam?.

-Pasa mucho tiempo contigo. Quién sabe qué podría hacer tango contigo-besa su mandíbula-. Aunque seguro que esto no.

Suelta una risita. 

-Te tomas muy enserio lo de ser novias, ¿no?.

-Claro, ¿no lo ves?. Pienso romper cada hueso de cualquier persona que intente hacerte daño-ríe-. O... Me moleste a mí. Ya veremos.

-Que idiota eres.-tira de su hombro, besándole de vuelta. 

Ella tiene una luz en su corazón, fuego en su alma, y es como si todo saliera de control, la masa de gente bailando e intentando no pisotear sus pies, sus manos intentando que nadie toca demasiado a su novia, estaba...feliz.

Y apareció en tu vida la persona que te sujetaba en tus sueños... Esa persona sin rostro, como un dibujo, como un garabato en blanco y negro. Y empieza a tener forma y miles de colores. Un par de ojos azules.

La persona de tus sueños. Tu princesa herida, y ella curó tu infierno, lo que tu no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa, no querías a ningún Romeo, esperabas a Julieta.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de estar media hora viendo como entregaban los diplomas al rubio y al moreno, por fin pudieron irse y celebrar de verdad. 

Había un grupito de chicos fumando en la puerta de la casa de Ninja, quien estaba besando como no a Ryder. La sala de estar parecía estar a punto de explotar, llena de gente saltando, gritando y bebiendo, Niall no quería imaginarse lo que había escaleras arriba.

-¡Al fin seréis universitarios!.-Ninja alzó sin esfuerzo a Niall y empezaron a dar vueltas. 

-¡Voy a vomitar! ¡Voy a vomitar!.-empezó a reír a carcajada suelta cuando le dejó en el suelo y su cara era el de haber visto un muerto, luego se abrazó a Zayn. 

-Después iremos a correr, ¿verdad?-Louise bebió un gran trago del vaso, luego frunció el ceño cuando Zayn negó-. Andaaaa, por fa Zaaaaaaaayn. 

-Tengamos una noche tranquila.

Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido. Zayn era de todo menos-, bueno, era tranquilo cuando estaba demasiado aburrido o quería dormir o simplemente no quería saber nada de nadie y fingía ser misterioso no hablando demasiado.

-A la niña no le gusta beber.-Ryder dijo divertida, al lado de Harriet, ella no contestó, mirando como su novia bailaba con Niall mientras compartían un cigarro.

-Entonces iréis a la misma uni que los chicos.-no era como si Ryder no le cauera bien, eran simples celos de que una chica tan guapa conociera a Louise mucho antes que ella, y, su gusto tan bueno de la moda le hacía sentirse idiota.

Ryder asintió.

-Lo teníamos todo planeado desde que estos capullos se fueron de Doncaster.

Ella sonrió. 

-¿Quieres bailar?.

Y entonces sintió que todo iba a camara lenta. Que todo iba más despacio. No le molestaba el olor a alcohol o cigarro, la música estaba demasiado alta y tenían que gritar si querían decir algo, pero, era divertido y sólo podían reírse, no era como si pudieran hacer algo más, todo estaba bien y tenían el cosquiello en sus estómagos. 

Eran mejores amigos, eran más que un equipo. 

Louise agarró el rotulador permanente negro con una sonrisa en su cara. 

"Liam estuvo aquí"

-Ehhh-Liam bufó-, al menos puedes poner otro nombre. Cuando se despierte me va a querer patear el trasero.

-Nah, le podemos echar la culpa a Niall, o lo que sea.-suelta una risita, apartándose de la frente de Zayn.

Al final Louise se había salido con la suya, ni siquiera les había tenido que arrastrar para que quisieran correr, todo había sido gracias a Liam y su nuevo coche y Zayn y sus ganas de demostrarle que su moto era mejor.

-Ahora vamos a ver quien es el rey de estas calles.-Ninja apretó su casco e hizo rugir su moto, haciendo que Zayn abriera los ojos. 

-Humm... Aveces el rey es una reina.-Louise se encoje de hombros y empieza a caminar hasta donde está su coche.

Todos agarran sus respectivos vehículos, Niall intentando borrar El garabato de la frente de su novio con su saliva.

-Que asco-Zayn finge tener náuseas, acelera su moto haciendo que Niall pegue un brinco, ae acerca a la ventanilla de Liam-. Te mato, Payno.

Louise sonrió de oreja a oreja, pisando el acelerador como si fuese el único trozo de tierra restante, y cuando los banderines cayeron al aire, salieron disparados, era ese momento en el que nadie sabía quién iba primero o quién iba detrás, el momento en el que decidías si te convertías en el perdedor o en el cruzaba el primero la línea de meta.

No había nadie más en el trayecto, sólo ellos, siendo idiotas y enseñando el dedo corazón por las ventanillas, Zayn haciendo zigzags para que Liam no pudiera adelantarlos, entonces, entraron al túnel. 

Harriet abrió las ventanas y abrió el techo, eran como las cinco de la mañana y el cielo estaba siendo lila. La música de la radio se volvió fuerte y se escucharon sus carcajadas al salir las primeras a la luz seguidas de sus amigos. 

Siguieron dejando marcas en el asfalto, cuando los más adelantados eran Zayn y Louise, eran ellos contra ellos, acelerando para ver quién se burlaba de quién, entonces, al faltar algo más de diez metros, Louise dejó de acelerar como si se le fuera la vida en ello y, miró despacio como sus dos mejores amigos se convertían en una sombra confusa cruzando la línea azul que había pintado agarrando la mano de su mocosa hace veinte minutos.

Todos bajaron a tierra y empezaron a reírse.

-¿Quién es el rey ahora, eh?.-Zayn tenía chispas en los ojos, una sonrisa casi cegadora, estaba feliz. 

-Tú, Zaynie, tú.-respondió intentando no reír.

Y luego caminó agarrando la manita de su novia para montarse en su coche y desaparecer.

-¿Es que no lo has pillado?-Ryder ríe-. Te ha dejado ganar, tonto.

Su mandíbula roza el suelo. 

-¿Qué?. Claro que no. ¿VERDAD?.-Niall niega.

-Has ganado tú-saca la lengua a los chicos-. No les hagas caso.-les guiña un ojo.

-¿Y a dónde han ido esas ahora?-Liam suspira-. Tanto dar la bara con eso de que quería correr y se va a la primera.

Y lo cierto es que Harriet no sabía a dónde estaban yendo. La verdad era que estaba contenta y agarrando la mano de Louise, y eso era suficiente. 

Cuando el coche paró, Louise le alzó a su espalda, entre risas y besos tontos, chocan con una puerta.

-¿Y esta casa?.-pregunta la menor, parándose a observar la enorme construcción.

-Está en venta.-responde, estirándose hasta agarrar las llaves de la guantera.

-¿Qué?. Louise, aquí debe de haber un encargado o algo...

-¡Claro que lo hay!. Se llama Kyle.

Guiña su ojo, y abre la puerta sonriendo, esperando a que ella pase primero.

-Estás loca.

Hace una mueca, y asiente, besando sus labios un poco desesperada, alzándole a su cintura, caminando hasta la entrada, abre la puerta principal como puede porque hay unos increíbles labios besando su rostro y parte de su cuello haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen. 

-Entonces, ¿me enseñas esta casa?.-pregunta, bajándose, dando pasos firmes hacia las escaleras, levantando su vestido negro y enseñando a próposito sus panties del mismo color.

-Mocosa.-consigue decir, relamiendo sus labios.

-¿Humm?.-se gira sobre sus talones, apoyándose en la barandilla inocentemente.

-No... Esas no eran mis intenciones, siendo honesta.-finge estar decepcionada.

-Pero, lo de enseñarte esta maravillosa casa...sigue en pie.-sube las escaleras y pasa su brazo alrededor de su hombro. 

Louise retira sus tacones, quedando notablemente más baja, casi de la misma altura que su novia, los deja caer sobre el suelo, sonriendo, dejando caer también su chaqueta de cuero negro. 

-Me gusta el...el techo.-intenta no soltar una carcajada, mirando el nombrado.

-Y este es el estudio donde los amargados harían su trabajo-señala el despacho-. Y donde yo te...-sonríe.

-¿Y qué hay sobre el dormitorio?.

-Estás siendo... Una mocosa insolente.

-¿Enserio?.-hace una mueca.

Louis asiente, y sus manos son tironeadas suavemente hasta la habitación principal, negando suavemente.

-Harriet...-murmura, cuando sus botines negros están sobre el suelo, y ella, simplemente está parada ahí, delante suya, sin una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con una chispa en los ojos. 

Y simplemente es demasiada tentación.

-¿Qué?.

-No hagas esto.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque-suspira-, no voy a hacer nada contigo.

-Ya, claro. 

-Estoy siendo seria.-frunce el ceño.

-No lo entiendo-se acerca-. Yo pensaba que si...

-Si...pero, no.

Rueda los ojos besando su boca despacio, demasiado despacio, quizá, haciendo que escalofríos agradables recorrieran libremente por todas partes.

-Dijiste que haríamos de todo menos dormir.

-Estaba borracha...

-Estabas siendo tú.-juega con la cremallera de su top, haciendo que Louise negara.

-No quieres hacer esto.-y ella desprende su cremayera, descubriendo el pecho de la castaña, tragando fuerte, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-No hagas como si supieras lo que quiero... No lo sabes.-muerde sus clavículas, lamiendo, besando, haciendo que las manos de Louise se posaran en sus caderas y en su cabello ondulado.

-Mocosa...

-¿Sabes?. Hoy-ríe-, Ninja ha venido hasta mí, y me dijo que era extraño. Que te había vuelto débil.

-Bastardo.-bufa.

-Es verdad.-levanta las cejas, sonriendo, victoriosa.

-Sabes que no.-lame el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Caminas como si fueras un Dios... Y no quieres creer que te he vuelto vulnerable.

Ella suelta una carcajada que resuena por todo el cuarto.

-No me hagas reír.-juega con los tirantes de su vestido, dejándolos caer, dudosa.

-Eres una orgullosa... Ah.-gimotea cuando el vestido cae a sus tobillos de una sola vez, siente sus mejillas arder intensamente, sintiéndose bastante expuesta.

-Tan preciosa-bes su mejilla, acaricando su espalda delicadamente, apretando su trasero, haciendo que su respiración se agite-. Lo siento...-susurra, cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien.

-Es que me lo estas poniendo tan difícil. No tienes ni idea.-suspira en su cuello.

-Por favor...-tira de su falda gris con cuadros blancos y negros, se quedan atascados en su trasero, suelta una carcajada.

-Que bruta, mocosa.-sonríe ampliamente, enseñando sus dientes blancos, se deshace de la falda correctamente, desabrichando el botón del costado, pegándose a Harriet.

-Entonces...

Y no le da tiempo a hablar, ya está atacando su boca, devorando cada rincón, quitando brutamente su prenda, ahora, chocando la cama con sus piernas, dejando caerse en esta, intentando no gemir para no romper el beso. Acaricia la espalda de la castaña, bajando a la notable curva al final de su espalda, logrando que mordiera su labio inferior con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

Los dedos de Louise arrastran las medias de su novia abajo, besando divertida sus pálidas piernas, subiendo sus manos al trozo de tela negro adorando gentilmente con encaje, Harriet muerde su labio con fuerza.

♡

Eran las ocho y algo, Louise había conseguido despertar a Harriet, dejando suaves besitos por todo su rostro, preguntando si estaba bien. Su mascara de pestañas estaba corrida por su cara, las lágrimas y el sudor de apenas hace una hora habían dejado sus rastros, como sus pintalabios estaban por ambos cuerpos.

-Quédate.-murmura, y ella asiente, besando su frente.

-Entro por la ventana.-sonríe.

Llenan la bañera, el agua tibia haciendo que ambas se relajen, las manos de Louise masajean el cabello ondulado creando más y más espuma sobre la cabeza de la menor.

-Me gustas más cuando eres natural.-retira la mascara arruinada y la sombra de ojos esparcida por sus párpados. 

Harriet suelta una risita, y luego las toallas blancas y suaves acarician y secan su cuerpo, ella seca su cabello y lo cepilla antes de tumbarse a su lado con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Te quiero.-susurra besando sus labios antes de dormirse, dejando a Louise pestañeando varias veces.


	9. Solía ser más fría

SOLÍA SER MÁS FRÍA

Era por la mañana, cuando Louise se despertó observó asustada el techo y las paredes blancas con tantas fotos y luces, todo...tan ordenado. Esa definitivamente no era su habitación sin ropa tirada por todas partes ni Loki ladrando o lamiendo molestamente su cara.

-Hey.-saludó roncamente y con el ceño fruncido a la rizada cuando entró con una bandeja con frutas, zumo y dulces.

-Buenos días.

-Demuéstralo.-levanta las cejas sonriendo.

♡

En cuanto entróal taller, tuvo que agacharse para que ningúna botella de aceite para motor o ninguna llave inglesa le dejara incosciente.

-¡Eres un puto mentiroso!.-chilla Niall, su nariz estaba roja y habían lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Para! ¡Nooo! ¡No toques eso! ¡Niall!-grita-. ¡Ni te acerques al-, noooo!.-y sujetó con fuerzas sus brazitos, abrazando al cuerpo diminuto del rubio, incluso si estuviera intentando apartarse a toda costa.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Te odio!.-sollozó.

-Calla.-murmura, besando su cabello, y poco a poco dejaba de resistirse, abrazándole.

-Hummm... Creo que vengo en un mal momento. Siempre es un mal momento.-dice irónica, recogiendo los botes del suelo, suspirando.

-Lo siento.-le ignoran, y empiezan a besarse suavemente, se separan sonriendo a su amiga.

-Louise tú...-Zayn susurra.

-¿Yo qué?.-colocó con delicadeza la llave que antes había hecho un ruido sordo contra la pared, dejando una marca, sus amigos estaban con los ceños fruncidos.

-Lou... útltimamente estás actuando como una mujer.

Ella hace una mezcla entre un bufido y el comienzo de una carcajada.

-¿Insinúas que me he estado portando como un chico toda mi vida?.

Niall suelta una carcajada.

-Es sólo que...-ríe-. Ninja tenía razón, la mocosa te ha vuelto débil. ¿Dónde fuisteis anoche?.

Sus mejillas arden, ella siente que su lengua se lís torpemente.

-¿Y por qué discutíais vosotros, parejita feliz?.-sonríe.

-No cambies de tema...-Niall ríe-. Sabemos que estás enamorada de Harriet.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Te gusta, la niña te gusta bastante.

Ella rueda los ojos.

-Cerrad la voca, anda.

-Sólo... mírate-Niall señala su cuerpo de arriba a abajo-. ¿Qué has hecho con tu pelo?.

Un ligero flashback de Harriet aplicando el champú tan extraño que clareaba el cabello en un lavado pasó por su cabeza.

-Te ha cambiado-Zayn exclama-. ¿Te das cuenta de que llevas las uñas pintadas de naranja clarito?. Dejaste que trenzara esa parte de tu pelo, y ese no es ni siquiera tu maquillaje, porque todas tus cosas son oscuras y frías, incluso usas ropa de ella aveces. Te ves tan... diferente.

Ella rueda los ojos fuertemente.

-Algo extraño ha pasado aquí.-Niall le guiña un ojo.

-Iros un poco a la mierda... ¿Por qué has hecho llorar a Hello Kitty?.

Niall bufa.

-¿Sabes que este pedazo de mierda prefiere compartir apartamento con Nija que conmigo?.

-Yo sólo decía que era mejor que él viviera con Ryder y así cuando nos peleamos uno no tendría que dormir en el campus.

-Ese serías tú-se burla Louise-. Es mejor así, Ni, lo sabes.

-Pero llevamos viviendo juntos desde-, ¡siempre!. No sé por qué quiere separarse ahora, no lo entiendo.

-Va a ser como siempre... sólo un espacio, un paréntesis por si acaso.

Él rueda los ojos, asintiendo.

Se hizo pesado sentarse en la misma mesa de siempre y que ni Zayn ni Niall estuvieran con ellas.

-Todo esto es una mierda.-Louise murmura, Harriet acaricia sus nudillos con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Lo sé.-suspira.

Ahora sus dos amigos ya no estarían ahí. Nunca más.

La semana pasada fue la última vez que Niall se quedaba dormido en el hombro de alguno de ellos, era la última vez que Zayn y Louise se escapaban por la valla para salir a fumar, la última vez que alguien venía en moto, la última vez que escucharon a Zayn y a Niall pelear dentro del instituto.

Y ya no volverían a ver eso nunca más, empezarían la universidad después del mejor verano de sus vidas, y ella tenía miedo de que se distanciaran a pesar de todo.

-Sólo un año más y estaremos con ellos, ¿no?. Harriet asintió.

Y ella pensó en las palabras de Zayn...

¿Harriet le había cambiado en verdad?.

Miró a las antiguas amigas de Harriet, ellas les miraban con mala cara, no era...no era como si le importara, ¡no le importaba un mierda lo que los del estúpido instituto pensaran sobre ellas besándose!.

Era sólo...

Era sólo que quería tanto decirle algo al respecto, algo como...

No me des ramos de flores,

No trates tan bien o no agrades a mis conocidos, no demasiado...

No te rías demasiado de mis bromas, no te rías de mis bromas estúpidas en lo absoluto

No suspires y no me mires así,

No alages mi encanto demasiado,

No te agarres demasiado mi brazo

.... no entrelaces nuestros dedos... no demasiado,

no bailes conmigo toda la noche.

_¡Porque la gente va a ver que estoy bien con eso!._

_Y la gente dirá que estamos enamoradas._

Pero miraba a sus ojos verdes... Y no podía.

Sonreía débilmente y luego besaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella, desde cuando callaba a esa voz que decía las cosas crueles besando sus mejillas rojizas?.

Pero importaba-, no, no importaba. Al menos no cuando Harriet estaba entre sus brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡No entiendo esto!-alzó el tono de voz, pero Louis seguía toqueteando el cambio y no se callaba-. ¡Deja de gritarme!.

-¡Pero no sueltes el volante!.-lo giró con fuerza.

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había soltado, no hasta que el coche se paró de golpe haciendo un ruido de lo más molesto gracias al freno de mano, haciendo que pegaran el saltito que colmó la paciencia de Louise.

-Nunca voy a aprender a correr.-murmura, pero Louise ya está fuera encendiendo un cigarro.

Hacía calor, el aire estaba húmedo y pegajoso, ella odiaba la forma en la que sus jeans negros se pegaban a sus piernas como si estuviera ardiendo. Definitivamente extrañaba el clima húmedo y frío de siempre.

La menor ya estaba sentada al lado de Zayn bebiendo sedientamente de su bebida energética.

-No lo vas a conseguir nunca si sigues frenando cuando vas a ciento treinta.-Zayn agarró patatas de la bolsita que Niall estaba comiendo, los dos soltaron una risita.

-Ni siquiera fui yo la que frenó-bufó-, Louise me estaba gritando.

-Qué novedad.-Liam rodó los ojos.

-Shhh, te ha escuchado y te está mirando mal.-Niall rió por lo bajo.

Louise dio unos pasos hacia delante, se sabía y se podía sentir que su ceño estaba fruncido, con la misma cara de que podría matarte de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué novedad?.

-Siempre le gritas, sabes que es verdad-entrecerró los ojos-. No es algo nuevo.-Liam lo dijo todo muy relajado, encojiéndose de hombros.

-Yo no le grito-comprobaron que su ceño estaba fruncido, rueda los ojos lanzando su cigarro al suelo, volviéndose divertida-. Bueno, no siempre.

Liam sonrió negando la cabeza.

-A todos. Gritas a todos. Y te enfadas con todos y eres muy arrogante.

Ninguno se molestaron en seguir escuchando otras de sus discusiones, solo se limitaban a comer y beber y decir cosas como "qué bonito está el cielo", "muy cierto Z", "esa nube tiene forma de dildo", "cállate Niall".

-Yo sabía que las clases de conducir no funcionarían.-Harriet se encojió.

Ultimamente Niall y ella pasaban hablando horas por teléfono sobre lo idiotas que eran Zayn y Louise cuando discutían. Tampoco ella sabía muy bien porqué Louise quería que aprendiera a correr, no era como si le hiciera ilusión correr, tampoco me desagradaba, era algo irrelevante. Estas eran las terceras o cuartas clases desde que acabaron el instituto, y siempre que venían con Liam, ellos acababan discutiendo.

En general, siempre que Liam y Louise estaban juntos, discutían.

-¡Vosotros!-se levanta, harta, ellos estaban como a veinte pasos-. Dejad de gritar de una vez-seguían manoteándose-. ¡Basta!.

Los dos observaron a la chica con la mano en la frente evitando que el sol se colara a sus ojos, estaba enfadada, pero no les importó, se miraron de nuevo y le volvieron a mirar con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No podéis simplemente dejar de pelear cada vez que salimos?.

-No estamos peleando.-Louise contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cara, eso era tan tan agotador.

-Yo sólo intento corregir esa manía tan horrible que tiene de tratar a la gente.-él era como un padre controlador.

-Y yo te digo que dejes de decirme lo que está bien y lo que no. ¡No tengo diez años!.

Si.

Él era el padre y ella la niña traviesa que rompía sus jarrones favoritos.

-No parece que tengas casi dieciocho.

-Eres una mamá gallina, controladora y amargada.-Louise chilla y lo empuja.

Liam apenas se movió por el "golpe", y me miró cansado.

-Lo que sea-él negó con la cabeza, Louise seguía riéndose-. Quería saber si queréis venir a una fiesta esta noche.

Louise lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿A una de tus fiestas?. ¿Quién va a ir?. ¿La reina de Inglaterra?. ¿Tengo que ponerme un vestido de doscientos euros?.

-Louise.-le regaña.

-¿Qué?.-se llevó la mano al pecho, como preguntando qué cosa mala había hecho ahora.

-No importa, ignoraré eso-Liam siguió diciendo-. Es en casa de Travis.

Louise esboza un sonrisa.

♡

-¿Vais a correr niñitos?.

Un chico, que obviamente es mayor que todos ellos, más de veintiún años, les mira con prepotencia y se ríe. Después, simplemente al ver que lo ignoran, se da la vuelta con su par de amigos.

-¿Algún problema, guapo?.-oh, mierda, Louise es la que habla.

El chico castaño, el de la sonrisa chula, posa sus ojos marrones en ella, y la mira de arriba a abajo.

Harriet aprieta la mano de Niall con fuerza.

-Ehh..., ¿suelta?.-el rubio pregunto.

-¿Qué mierda pinta aquí una chica?.-se ríe en su cara, y luego ella suelta una risa.

El chico pone la mano en su cabello y pone un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Louise sólo sonríe, y ellasiento que la mano de Niall se está rompiendo.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!.-Niall se retuerce.

-¿Habéis oído chicos?-ella agarra su bazo de una manera tanto extraña-. ¡Se sorprende porque una chica corra en carreras ilegales!. A ver, guapo, según tú, ¿por qué no debería correr?.

-Porque las chicas no valéis para esto-sus amigos hacen un ruido de uuuuh-, mejor quedaros en la cocina-la vuelve a mirar de arriba a abajo-, o en mi cama, si lo prefieres.

-Quiero que le arranque la cabeza.-gruñieron el rubio y la castaña a la vez.

Zayn fuma su cigarro mientras arregla su coche, y Niall sigue quejándose sobre el dolor de su mano.

-Si, guay, iré contigo.-Louise se encoje de hombros.

-Este es mi coche.-presume con una sonrisa enorme, Louise lo mira con su mirada fría, sus párpados no están completamente abiertos.

-¡Escuchad todos!-Louise grita con una sonrisa y la gente vuelve a prestar la atención en ella-. Las chicas, deben quedarse en la cocina o en la cama de este-lo señala, y su pintalabios rojo se ve genuinamente caliente en ella-. ¡Así que!, si hay una chica que vaya a correr hoy, ¡qué preste atención!. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo?.

El chico sigue enbobado mirándole.

-Brad.

-¡Brad!-ella parece tan contenta, y no sé por qué-. ¡En tu puta vida vuelvas a decir algo tan asqueroso cerca de mí!. ¡Ni te molestes en soltar oxígeno si yo estoy presente!.

Él y sus amigos se ríen.

-Vaya vaya, tienes agallas, pero, me importa una mierda. Ahora mueve tu culo de aquí y ve a hacerme ganar esta carrera.

-Te lo tienes tan creído.-Louise entrecierra aún más los ojos.

-Tres mil libras para mi bolsillo.

Louise sigue sonriendo y siguen sin saber porqué.

-¿Qué mierda está haciendo?.-Zayn se harta.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto desde hace diez minutos.

-Asegurate de gastar el dinero en arreglar tu puto buga.-dice fría, voz neutra.

No entendieron eso, hasta que vierona Louise levantar un cristal en su mano y clavarlo en el capó del coche, y caminar arrastrando el cristal por la pintura de coche rojo, dibujando una línea sobre ese precioso coche.

-Mira como sonríe orgullosa de su novia.-Niall señala a la ojiverde con diversión.

Siguen sonriendo, pero entonces, el chico se acerca violentamente a Louise.

-¡Perra asquerosa!-le grita levantando las manos-. ¡Mi coche!.

-¡Tu coche!.-Louise exclama fingiendo lástima.

-¡Puta zorra!-él la iba a empujar, pero ella se apartó molesta-. ¡Págame el puto dinero para la mierda que has hecho!.

-Corre y gana esta puta carrera o pídeselo a tu mami, capullo.-bufa.

Eso es todo, se gira, caminando hacia su coche, donde Ryder está fumando con Ninja.

-¡Vuelve aquí!.-empezó a ir detrás de Louise, Zayn salió corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Déjale!-Zayn gruñe y lo empuja-. ¡Déjale de una puta vez y vete a ganar tu puto dinero!.

-¡Ella me tiene que pagar el coche!.-le da un puñetazo, que joder, era desprevenido hasta para Harriet y nisiquiera estaba peleando.

-¡Zayn!.-Niall grita.

Lo mira con asco, y se toca el labio. Ve sangre, y sonríe de lado.

-No has debido de hacer eso.-lo dice casi con gracia.

Brad estaba realmente enfadado, y agarró a Zayn por la chaqueta, lo extraño es que no se defendía, no reaccionaba.

-Reviéntale.-Niall susurró.

-Pagadme mi coche.-pronunció con rabia lentamente.

-Págatelo tú-Zayn escupió y lo apartó con sus brazos, el tal Brad se alejó de él-, ¡gana la estúpida carrera y págatelo!.

Brad negó con la cabeza. -¡Ella me lo rayó!.

-Haberte comportado como un hombre-Zayn se dio la vuelta hacia Louise-, ahora pierde como un cobarde.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Se puede saber qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando hiciste eso?-Zayn estaba realmente enfadado-. ¿Qué vas a hacer si pierdes, eh?.

-Sabes muy bien que no voy a perder-responde ella, tirando su cigarro, y luego sonríe-. Zayn, eh, ¡Zayn!.

-Enserio-le apunta con el dedo-, un día me artaré de que seas irresponsable y no voy a dar la cara por ti.

-¡Suenas como Liam!-le chilla, ofendida-. ¡Dios, ni siquiera te he pedido que des la cara por mi!. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

Zayn rueda los ojos. -Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Pero no era culpa de Louise que Zayn le protegiera..., o tal vez si, por ser tan imprudentemente hermosa e inmadura.

-Bueno, de todas formas-habla ella más tranquila-, Zayn, correrás, si muero o algo, tu ganarás y no le darás el gusto al gilipollas de Brad de sentir la victoria.

-Qué te acabo de decir...-suspira, cansado.

-Nosotros también corremos.-habla la rubia, y no, no estaba hablando de Niall.

-Seh, así multiplicaremos las posibilidades de ganar.-Ninja habló.

-¡Quédate quieto ya, Lima!.-Ryder bufa divertida, cerrando el capó de su increíble coche multicolor.

-¡Es Liam!.-se queja, riendo.

Harriet no se podía creer que iba a en la parte de atrás del coche de la hica rubia.

-¿Enserio?-ella se ríe, su voz es muy dulce-. Louise me ha dicho como unas cien veces que te llamas Lima.

-Esa idiota...-murmura-, ¡es Liam!.

Así que, Louise corría en su coche, Zayn iba acompañado con Niall, Travis y Ninja iban en coches diferentes pero competían entre ellos y tenían la ilusión de ganar.

Já, pobres imprudentes.

Ahí estaba Harriet, sientiéndose la persona más malvada del mundo, mirando con asco Brad desde el coche de una barbie rockera que tenía un novio llamado Ninja, que oh, joder, era hermoso. Tenía el pelo como Zayn algo más claro, pero hacia abajo, tenía unos ojos eran marrones verdosos enormes, su piel era pálida y era alto, lo más importante, era el novio de Ryder.

Aunque no había nada de lo que preocuparse, ella se preocupaba.

-Tres...

No sólo se oía el motor de Ryder rugir, también el de las otras cinco personas que tenían dos manos al volante.

-...dos

Las manos le temblando, y Ryder le mira, sonriente y suelta:

-Relájate muñeca, si tu novia no gana, yo lo haré. No voy a dejar que le pase nada.

-...uno.

Aparta sus ojos de mí y los clava en la carretera.

Ella sabe lo que son.

-¡Fuego!.

Y el coche salió disparado hacia delante en menos de un segundo, pero como no, habían dos coches que fueron incluso más rápidos que el de Ryder.

Uno era Travis y el otro era Brad, Louise iba algo adelantada que ellas, entonces deja de acelerar y se pone al nivel de su ventana. Lo último que hace antes de adelantarles a todo gas es un giño presumido, se mordió el labio, deseando besar los labios rojos de Louise, se veía demasiado bien esa noche.

-Va a matarlo.-Ryder sonríe y también acelera.

En un punto más adelantado de la carrera su corazón se detuvo cuando el coche de Brad paró en seco, y Louise choco con él.

-¡No!.-gritó.

Sintió la mirada de Ryder sobre ella, y todos los coches se pararon, incluso el de Brad, pero él fue el único que no salió de su buga.

-¡Louise!.-Niall gritó y fue corriendo.

Cuando la ojiverde abre la puerta ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su frente estaba sangrando, pero aún estaba viva. Tenía el ceño fruncido y tosía.

Iba a gritarle, iba a gritarle que volvieran a casa, estaba dispuesta a suplicarle, estaba a punto de llorar, Louise pisó el ssfalto con fuerza y miró su coche.

-¡Maldito niño de papá!.-grita hacia el coche de Brad, él sigue dentro, y Zayn estaba a punto de decir algo pero el motor de Brad rugiendo lo dejó todo claro.

-¡Ya lo habéis visto!-grita Louise-. ¡Vamos a ganar esta jodida carrera!.

-¡No, no, no!.-Hariet grita intentando que no se meta en su coche.

Pero ella ya está sentada, limpiándose la sangre de su frente y acelerando hasta ir detrás de Brad.

-¡Joder, a correr!.-es todo lo que Zayn grita.

Niall le da un abrazo y después sube con Zayn. Ryder tira de su brazo y le lleva hasta su coche a toda prisa.

El coche de Zayn, Brad, Louise y Ryder estaban igualados, Travis y Ninja iban detrás por si pasaba algo.

-Entonces-Liam estaba asustado-, antes de que ese puente se eleve... Bien, vale. Estoy listo.

-Cállate Lima, la que tiene que estar lista soy yo.

Ryder mira bien al puente y cambia de marcha acelerando la velocidad, pulsando el botón de nitrógeno para, literalmente volar.

-Se nota que es amiga de Louise.-murmura con ojos bien abiertos.

Por el retrovisor, ven al puente empezando a abrirse justo detrás de nosotros.

Y Ninja y Travis siguen detrás.

-¿Qué hacen todavía ahí?. ¡Están retrocediendo!. ¡Tienen que saltar ya!.

Y lo peor de todo era que a Ryder no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que su novio y un amigo estuvieran en esa situación, seguía conduciendo y concentrada en la carretera.

-Princesa, ellos no son idiotas. Tranquila ellos no se van a matar.-ríe.

Y no se mataron.

De hecho, sus coches volaron en el maldito puente y sus parachoques quedaron en el asfalto al aterrizar.

Lanzó una mirada de _te lo dije._

Mientras Louise y el idiota seguían empatados, el ruido de chocan con el aure ysus motores rugiendo como si fueran bestias, lanzándose miradas que podían matar.

-Pero qué...

-¡No!.-Ryder grita.

Y todos clavan la mirada en el coche de Brad estrellándose fuera de la carretera, cayendo al césped largo y descuidado de esa parcela oscura, Louis frena en seco, sale disparada de su coche, pero, es demasiado tarde, ella tiene la respiración demasiado acelerada cuando todo deja de emitir algún sonido y sólo puede ver la bola naranja negruzca de gas explotar de su coche.

Louise no se agachó, no se cubrió la cabeza, no se cubrió la cara, ni siquiera pestañeó, tan sólo se paralizó, su respiración se cortó, y luego todo le volvió de golpe. Justo antes de que pupilas dejaran de ser azules por un segundo, justo antes de que solo se reflejabara la explosión del coche en ellas. El ruido y los trozos que estaban en el akre cayendo, todo lo que sube, baja, un pitido fuerte y sus lágrimas no están, no aparecen, ¿dónde se van sus palabras? ¿Cómo puede moverse o hablar?.

A Ryder le cuesta respirar, pero es diferente porque sus lágrimas están escurriendose a través de sus mejillas.

-Yo.., y-yo cuando dije que lo matara...no lo decía literalmente.

Todos salen corriendo hacia ella después de mirar asombrados la explosión desaparecer. Harriet nl se molesta en hacer nada más que mirar a Louise, estaba ida. Tenía un par de heridas en el rostro, y cuando entrelazó sus manos sintió un escalofrío, estaba helada.

-Ven aquí.-de puso frente a ella, y la retuvo contra su cuerpo fuertemente abrazándola.

No se había dado cuenta de dos cosas importantes, la primera; ella era más alta que Louise, y, la segunda; sus ojos se volvieron aguados cuando seguían observando a lo que quedaba de aquel coche.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Ninja fue el primero en hablar.

Nadie dijo nada.

Habían estado de pie observando el fuego detenerse desde hace unos escasos minutos.

-Ese idiota está muerto, la pasma va a venir y no pienso ir a la cárcel porque ese idiota se haya caído de la carretera.

Zayn asiente. -Nos vamos.

Realmente ella no sabía qué estaba mal con el coche de Brad derrepente, simplemente empezó a hacer ruidos raros y luego perdió el control notablemente, el ruido del aire era diferente, el ruido del coche era extraño, todo era borroso, había dejado de acelerar, dispuesto a que Louise le adelantara, quería ganar, sólo pensaba en eso y en lo estúpida que había sido la chica del pintalabios rojo al estropearle la perfecta pintura de su perfecto coche carísimo.

Digamos que le vendieron nitrógeno del malo.

Sus ojos claros pidieron ayuda, rendido, asustado, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para seguir respirando, y eso inculía saltar hacia la chica estúpida de pintalabios rojo, él quería saltar, y claro que ella no iba a pensarlo ni una sola décima de segundo, lo dejaría entrar y lo ayudaría.

Pero nadie puede escapar de su propio destino.

El coché se descarriló, causando que sus estómagos se revolvieran, era asqueroso ver algo así delante de tus ojos, incluso cuando la persona que está sufriendo es alguien que no se merece nada bueno, cayó malamente de la carretera y no tardó ni un minuto en estallar delante de todos.

Ellos sabían que Louise era fría, Louise era hielo, ella se reía cuando decían algo que tenía como objetivo ofenderla, ella sólo ignoraba a la gente y no perdía su tiempo, ella era tan fría, Louise era dura y a ella nunca la temblaba la voz, nada podía con ella.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que la chica de hielo, tan fría, estaba temblando mientras Liam conducía hasta su casa.

_¿Qué se debía de decir cuando una persona muere justo delante de ti y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo?. ¿Cómo se debía de sentir cuando no pudiste detenerlo?._

-Son cosas que pasan.-Zayn susurró en un abrazo.

Ella no pudo ni asentir, simplemente tragó con los ojos algo perdidos y entró a su casa.

Cosas que pasan, si, es como un día lluvioso; lluvia, algo que pasa, un examen sorpresa, que se te derrame tu bebida sobre tu portátil, gritar a tu hermana, estropear tu cabello, cosas que pasan, que se tu mascota muera, besar a alguien y que te recuerde a una lavadora, perder amigos, cosas...ver como alguien respira asustado por última vez, que, pasan.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras su espalda se dio cuenta de que habían demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse. Su mente no podía. Se quedó paralizada, mirando la oscuridad sin poder ni siquiera llorar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En serio todo eso acababa de ocurrir?. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. No tenía ganas. Hacía frío. O calor. O no importaba. ¿Estaba respirando, acaso?.

La policía. Su madre. Los amigos de Brad. Brad. Los familiares de Brad. Su madre que la miraría con el ceño fruncido cuando se enterase de que su hija era de lo peor. Sus manos le temblaban.

Ni siquiera pudo conducir au coche, Ninja lo había dejado en el taller.

_Son cosas que pasan._

¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?. ¿Qué hacías cuando pasaba una cosa que pasaba?.

Sólo se derrumba tras su puerta, ahí es cuando puede concertirse en un desastre, romperse lentamente y empezar a llorar. No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva ahí, pero le parece suficiente cuando le empiezan a doler las piernas y sus ojos se sienten enormes y secos. Odiaba llorar. No lo hacía. No le gustaba sentir su rostro arder y no le gustaba sentirse como si estuviera siendo una niña de seis años. Se mete en la bañera con agua tibia y se mantiene ahí durante casi dos horas sin moverse, su maquillaje o lo que queda de él está esparcido por sus mejillas, tiene la morada perdida y es como si le costara mirar a otro sitio que no fuera ña pared de su baño.

Normalmente llegaría con mucha hambre a casa, y atacaría la nevera, vería un show estúpido y hablaría por teléfono con sus amigos, pero el hambre se había esfumado, todo se había esfumado, quizá se hubiera ido con Brad, quien estaba jodidamente muerto y no va a volver a a tener ninguna cena nunca más, y yo ella está tan convencida de que podía haber hecho _algo más_ , que la muerte era algo jodido y ella no sabía que sentir, pero no comer parecía algo tan diminuto comparado con irse de este mundo, ¿qué era justo, de todas maneras?.

Intentó dormir, su cabeza se sentía pesada y asquerosa y ella quería desaparecer, pero aunque se sintiera agotada no pudo hacer que suente dejara de trabajar, no podía dejar de reproducir toda esa noche y cómo se convertía en algo frío y que daba miedo en cuestión de segundos.

A las dos de la tarde del día siguiente mete una pizza en el horno de mala gana, una Louise con ojeras marcadas, un moño bastante desarreglado y camisa gris ancha algo sucia, intenta ignorar a sus hermanas, no sabía qué decir.

-¿No vas a comer?.-Daisy pregunta.

Ella niega.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?.-su hermana pregunta sin intender.

-No tengo hambre.-murmura.

Le dolía la cabeza y le pesaban los párpados, lanzó su móvil que cayó a la cama cuando las llamadas perdidas de sus amigos aprecían en su pantalla.

Zayn me envía un mensaje:

_Niall te ha estado llamando desde ayer, le has puesto triste. Estas bien????? x_

_Lou contesta, vente a casa si quieres._

_Niall se está preocupando mucho.._

_Está todo bien???_

_Joder, espero que no estés pensando que es tu culpa_

_La niña ha llamado, nos estás ignorando a todos????_

_Si nos estás ignorando, que te den!_

_Te quiero, ahora llama a tu mocosa porque estará histerica o triste._

_Tenía celos de Ryder._

Frunce el ceño. -¿Qué le pasa a esa?.

_Es un celosa de mierda. Como tú._

_Louise llevas cuatro días sin hablarnos._

_Si no nos atiendes el teléfono llamaremos a tu casa._

_Bien, has ignorado nuestras llamadas a tu casa._

_Si no vienes a casa o atiendes nuestras llamadas vamos a tener que ir a hacerte una visita._

♡

Enciende su laptop, mirada algo vaga, ojos llenos de ojera _s azuladas oscuras, escribe chico muere en carreras ilegales, londres_ y da click a buscar.

Aparecen varias fotos, ella siente su ceño fruncirse y su pulso por doquier, ninguna es Brad y ninguna es de ninguna carrera de por la zona.

-¿Eras un jodido idiota y no tenías a nadie que llamara a la pasma?.- _estoy hablando sola, jodida loca,_ piensa.

También busca webs de policías, pero no están buscando a nadie que haya huido de un accidente en carreras ni investigando ningun homicidio de un universitario.

Entonces, ¿quién se llevo a Brad y a su coche de ahí?. Porque, ya no estaba ahí, Zayn le envió un mensaje.

¿Y si estaba vivo?.

 _Lo has matado,_ se recuerda a si misma.

_Y realmente no me importa si quiere matarme, pero sólo espero que esté vivo._

♡

-Cielo, estás extraña-mamá retira mi plato de espaguettis, está intacto-, ¿pasa algo?.

-No, nada.-miente con dificultad, sintiendo que todo pesa, levantándose de la mesa ayudando a meter los platos en el lavavajillas.

Ella suspira. -Si no me quieres contar nada, está bien, pero Zayn, Niall y Harriet están llamandome cada día y tengo tantos mensajes de ellos que parece que hayas desaparecido. ¿Has salido con ellos estas últimas semana?.

Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Estás molesto con ellos?. ¿Te han hecho algo?-niega con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Les has hecho algo?.

-¡Mamá!.

Ella levanta una ceja. -Como quieras, pero Zayn me ha dicho que va a venir mañana y yo le he dado permiso, así que, de nada.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá, como si la hubieran lanzado ahí, despeinada, desarreglada, se notaba que no había podido dormir bien, jugando o intentando distraerse con un estúpido pato de juguete de una de las gemelas. Cerró su laptop de un golpe sin importarle poder dañar la pantalla, llevaba mirando cada día si habían noticias de Brad o de su accidente en páginas, pero no aparecía nada.

El timbre sonó, no sólo una vez, Zayn lo tocaba unas veinte veces, después toca la puerta y grita:

-¡Sabemos que estás ahí!.

Rueda los ojos y ríe algo estúpida.

-Que pena-les abre la puerta-, mi plan era ignoraros.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?.-Niall se lanza a abrazarle.

Sonríe. -Para siempre.

Zayn me mira de arriba a abajo.

-Uh, ¿qué te ha pasado?.

Niega con la cabeza. -Nada.

Niall no se despega de mi brazo.

-Parece que te han atropellado hace nueve días y no has hecho nada para intentar parecer normal.

-No siquiera ducharte...-Niall remata.

_Algo así Zayn, algo así._

-¿Y a qué habéis venido?.-pregunta.

Zayn cierra la puerta y Niall la arrastra hasta el salón, colándose en la casa haciendo que ella haga una mueca.

-¡¿A qué?!-Niall le regaña-. ¡Llevamos casi tres semanas sin verte!. Aún espero una explicación por parte de tu trasero.

-¿Qué?.-ríe algo tensa, rascamdo su nuca, desplomándose en el sofá.

-¿Por qué nos has ignorado?-Zayn aclara-. A nosotros, a Harriet..., a Liam, mira, bueno incluso eso es normal y vale, pero, ¿a nosotros?. ¿A tu mocosa fresa?. ¡Ni siquiera a Ryder!.

Traga saliva, algo asustada... ¿Desde cuándo hablar con sus mejores amigos le ponía tan nerviosa?.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a responder, no sabía porqué los había estado ignorando, se sentía como la mierda, y pensaba que se lo merecía. No podía dormir y pensaba que se lo merecía, y no podía comer y pensaba que se lo merecía. Y pensaba que no se merecía tener unos amigos tan maravillosos como ellos.

-Pues... he estado ocupada.

-¿Tú? ¿Con qué?.-Zayn bufa, sentándose tras el rubio.

-Con cosas.-frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué cosas?.

-Cosas importantes, Niall.-contesta de mala gana, molesta.

Ellos se quedan en silencio, y nota como Niall mira a Zayn y mentalmente dice "te lo dije" o "ella no nos iba a contar lo que pasa".

-Tu coche sigue en el taller, por cierto.-Zayn dice al cabo de unos largos minutos mirando la televisión apagada.

 _Oh_.

No quería saber nada sobre ese maldito coche y las carreras.

Nunca. Jamás.

-¿Si?.-pregunta, desinteresada, poniendo su atención en la televisión, ahora encendida.

-Todavía no lo he tocado-se sienta a su lado y Niall se encoje, los dos están a su lado, siente que quiere llorar, observando la televisión con pocas ganas-, ya sabes... Pensaba que tal vez tu querrías arreglarlo. Conmigo. O tal vez no.

-¿Por qué no?.-ellos captaron la ironía.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-¿Enserio vamos a hacer esto?.-Niall explota.

-¿El qué?.-pregunta tontamente fingiendo que no sabe de lo que habla.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos viendo Hora de Aventuras después de que nos hayas ignorado por más de dos semanas? ¿Por qué no has hablado con Harriet? ¿Quién demonios se llevó el coche de Brad?.

-Y a Brad.-le completó la frase.

Zayn le miró de cerca, algo extañado, viendo que estaba a punto de llorar, o que había llorando, que estaba mal, él lo vio.

-Esta mierda te ha tocado, no estás bien, ¿verdad?-no contestó, él lo capta-. ¿Por qué no aceptaste nuestras llamadas?. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Y lo seguimos estando...

-Tu mocosa está trise, piensa que te has cansado de verdad de ella.

Apreta sus puños, ¿cómo podía si quiera pensar eso?. Estúpida niña, intenta respirar con normalidad.

-¿Por qué te has comportado como una imbécil?.

-¡Zayn!.-Niall lo mira apenado.

-Y te ves como si realmente el fantasma de Brad te persiguiera.

Lo mira, y si no se sintiera tan miserable, estaba segura de que le pegaría un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Zayn ya no tiene la herida que Brad le hizo en el labio. Deseó que ella pudiera recuperarse y desaparecer como una herida insignificante en el labio de un chico.

-Luzco como la mierda porque yo lo maté. Él quería saltar a mi coche pero yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida y él se estrelló. Y todos estabais tan... lo visteis... Y-y mi mocosa...

Niall se acerca, inquieto, agarrando su mano fría.

-No, cielo, su coche estaba hecho polvo, era un buga anticuado, lo noté hasta yo. Tu no tuviste la culpa.

Niega.

-Pero lo podía haber salvado.-temblando.

Zayn gruñó. -Él se portó como un idiota contigo y con nosotros, ¡tú pudiste pasar de él!. Intentaste salvarle, él se jodió y eso es todo.

-¡Él no se merecía morir!-grita-. No sé si era un idiota o si solo estaba borracho, n-no le conocía. No le conocíamos-estosba llorando, intentando secarse las lágrimas, sintiéndosepeor-. Le dejé morir...

Zayn levantó su rostro con cuidado.

-Escúchame bien-dice con suavidad, pero a la vez es duro-, tú no lo has matado.

-Todo va a mejorar.-susurró Niall.


	12. Chapter 12

_By L._

Quizás atendí a la llamada porque eran las dos y media de la mañana, quizás porque era una llamada de mi mocosa o porque quizás me había alarmado demasiado al tener una llamada suya a estas horas.

-¿Mocosa?.-pregunto bastante extrañada, apoyando mi cabeza por la puerta, mi voz estaba ronca, pero...no era como para ponerse a llorar como ella hizo.

-Te necesito aquí-dice entre sollozos-...aquí, conmigo.

-Eh, mocosa, ¿estás llorando?-no dejo que conteste, algo harta-. Bueno sé que estás llorando. Deja de hacerlo, es jodidamente molesto.

-Eres una imbécil.-dice en un murmuro.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Pensé que tardarías menos en darte cuenta de eso.

-Lo supe desde que te conocí.-contesta, algo más calmada, yo sonreí.

-¿Y por qué no te vas ya?.

Se queda en silencio esta vez, y sólo se esucha un susurro.

-Por favor, ven. Te necesito aquí.

Me dolía el estómago, y la cabeza, y todo en general. Tenía las peores ojeras del mundo y no me las iba a cubrir a estar horas, bueno, ni a ninguna. No quería dormir porque para tener pesadillas prefería quedarme despierta en mi propia pesadilla, la cual al menos podía más o menos controlar.

Y sin darme cuenta, estaba caminando hacia la casa de mi mocosa a las tres de la mañana en la oscuridad.

-Maldita mocosa, como te hayas dormido.-me quejé frotándome los brazos, hacía fresco, algo de viento, mis labios estaban algo resecos y parecía idiota pasando mi lengua por ellos, me sentía idiota haciendo esto.

Al menos esperaba que no me armara uno de sus estúpidos numeritos. Más le valía no darme la bara con lo de que la había ignorado durante este tiempo, suficiente con andar hasta su casa para hacerle feliz. Porque, de verdad, pensaba dejarla si me reclamaba algo, me daba igual si lloraba o se veía muy bonita con su naricita roja, ella no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba pasando como para que encima me echara cosas estúpidas en cara.

Cuando por fin llegué frente a su enorme casa, me di cuenta de que no había traido mi móvil.

-Bravo Louise.-murmuré y empezé a caminar hacía la cabina teléfonica sin muchas ganas.

Tenía que dejar de hablar sola.

Estaba en su esquina, con dos monedas que tenía en mis bolsillos marqué su número, me lo había memorizado después de que prácticamente me acosara todo este tiempo con sus llamadas y mensajes.

-Podrías bajar al menos, me he molestado en salir de mi cama sólo porque tú querías.-me burlé, mirando como la luz de la ventana de su habitación se encendía, medio sonreí.

Y vaya si estaba mintiendo, porque no estaba durmiendo placidamente en mi cama, no, estaba sentada en el suelo de mi cuarto con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, adolorida, sin ni siquiera poder dormir.

Estaba jodida.

No se escuchó nada más en la línea, pero la puerta abriéndose y sus pasos acercándose en muy poco tiempo resonaron por la calle vacía y alumbrada por las grandes y altas farolas.

Y fue extraño, porque tal vez no la extrañaba, pero al verla algo cambiada me hizo sonreír como no había sonreído hace bastantes días. Sus piernas estaban algo morenas, al fin habían adquirido algo de carne y color, oh, esas piernas parecían no acabar nunca debajo de su falda oscura con flores de todo tipo de colores pastel, y sus rizos estaban todos desordenados, tan preciosa.

Sus ojos estaban más rojos de lo que yo me esperaba, y, como era de esperar, friamente me senté en el banco, no dijimos nada, ella se acercó y simplmente se sentó a mi lado, hacía bastante fresco, el viento era un poco cálido pero eso no quitaba el frío de mí.

Y era agradable, tal vez era agradable cuando Harriet se sentaba a mi lado y se sorbía la nariz a las tres de la mañana porque yo había sido una completa gilipollas.

Tal vez ella mejorara mi desastrosa y jodida vida después de todo.

-Deja de llorar.-ordeno cuando se seca el rostro, tan harta, ¿por quélo estropea? ¿Por qué estropea el cómodo silencio con ruidos que deprimen y me enfadan?.

-¿Por qué eres así?-pregunta, y me doy cuenta de que duele que me mire con sus ojos tan luminosos, ella hace daño...-. ¿Piensas que puedes follarme cuando quieras y después ignorarme porque se te da la gana?.

-Te he dicho que puedes irte cuando quieras.-me recuesto algo incómoda.

-Imbécil.-responde, enfadada.

-Te repito, puedes irte, pensaba que eras lista.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Es que no lo ves?-su tono es desesperado-. Yo no me voy a ir.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Tanto te gusta que te ignore y que pase de ti y que sea una idiota?. No te impido que te vayas, eres libre, haz lo que se te plazca.

-No voy a irme porque, te amo.-dice con...dolor.

Oh.

El _amor_.

Por un momento, algo en mí casi, casi cree lo que ella dice con sus ojos llorosos y voz quebrada, pero, todo el mundo se va, nadie se queda. Aunque te amen, no importa cuántas veces lo digan o tan alto lo griten o prometan en los momentos más perfectos.

Nadie se queda al final.

Las promesas se rompen, las palabras de desvancen en el aire, las personas se olvidan y uno de los dos siempre de queda jodido.

Y créeme, yo no soy la que voy a joderse.

Lo único que puedo hacer es besarla.

Porque ha dicho que me ama, que no se va a ir, de nuevo. Y sé que es mentira, pero por qué no disfrutar del presente y aprovecharse un poquito de la esperanza y las falsas promesas de gente que acabará desapareciendo de tu vida pronto.

 _Esperanza_...eso era para los perdedores.

Qué estúpida de mí, no sabía que ese beso, un beso más, iba a traernos tantos problemas, porque parecía sólo una noche más con mi mocosa, pero todo apuntaba que estábamos destinadas a destruírnos o que nos destruyeran ahí mismo, su hermana estaba plantada en la calle.

Vestida de fiesta y con el maquillaje algo estropeado, llaves en manos y una cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

Completamente pálida, sólo dijo el nombre de mi mocosa.


	13. Fuego

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Niall pregunta riendo, ella niega pestañeando, dándose cuenta de que estaba absorta, sin prestar atención en lo absoluto a la conversación de los chicos.

-¿Dónde está la niña?.-Zayn pregunta, todos se encogen mirando directamente a la ojiazul.

-Ahora es Hello Kitty la que nos ignora.-Ryder dice con una sonrisa.

-Es que como Louise no le llama.-él le fulmina con la mirada, ella rueda los ojos logrando que el rubio se asuste.

-Me contó que le pillaron magreándose y no me ha vuelto a llamar.-Liam roba un cigarro a Zayn.

-¿Magreándose? ¿Con quién?.-Ninja frunce el ceño, Louise mira al techo, burlona.

-¿Pensabas que Harriet había sido lista y dejado a Louise por alguien que si la merezca?.

-Sigo aquí, Lee.-dice ella calmada, levantando la palma de su mano.

-¿Quién os pilló?.-Zayn ríe, ignorando a Liam y su estúpida sonrisa.

-Su hermana.

-¿Gemma?-Niall pega un salto-. ¡Pero es que sois unas bobas!. Seguro que sus padres lo saben, ala, ya puedes irte con quien quieras, seguramente se hayan mudado a otro continente.

Louise vuelve a rodar los ojos.

-Deberías ir y hablar con ella.-Liam murmura con ojos sinceros, sin nada de broma esta vez.

♡

De nuevo, ella se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba para estar caminando hasta la casa de Harriet. Esta vez eran las cinco de la tarde, ni siquiera hacía viento y no iba sola.

El caso era que cuando una empleada abrió la puerta principal ella tuvo que tragar saliva y hablar algo a lo "finolis".

-Ehh, ¿está Harriet?.-pregunta, jugando con la mochila negra terciopelada de Vans, intentando que no notara lo que había dentro.

-¿Quién es usted?.-pregunta la mujer mayor, parecía algo malhumorada, ella tuvo que fingir no querer apartarla de un empujón para ir hasta donde su mocosa se encontraba.

-Soy una amiga, vengo a...devolverle sus cosas. ¿Está aquí?.

La expresión mujer cambia demasiado rápido, una ligera sonrisa se forma en su rostro con arrugas y algo de maquillaje, abre la puerta y se echa a un lado.

-Está en su habitación. ¿Quiere que la llame?.

-No, ya subo yo.-y dicho eso empezó a caminar, sus pies con converses blancas desgastadas y sucias resonaban por el enorme salón de suelo brillante, todo tan cuidado, tan limpio, se veía caro pero cálido y...ella se sentía tan incómoda, segurísima de que si la madre o el padre o incluso la hermana de su mocosa le viera, le echarían de una patada a la calle.

Con suerte al parecer no había nadie, miró por el pasillo intentando ver si había alguien y caminó deprisa hasta la puerta de Harriet, tocando varias veces.

La puerta se abrió más lento de lo que ella se esperaba, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y de mal humor sola en ese pasillo tan grande, ella estaba adormilada, sus ojos estan vageando hasta mirar el rostro de Louise, los abre enormente y abre la boca.

-P-pero...

-Shhh.-se mete rápidamente y cierra la puerta, tironeando del brazo de la menor hasta entrar mejor a su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aqui?.-pregunta algo perdida.

Louise sonríe, dejando la bolsa sobre su cama, dando pasos agigantados hasta ella y subiendo su mandíbula bruscamente, recibiendo un "eeehh!!" en respuesta de sus toques brutos, debora los labios de la menor, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando todo lo que pueda antes de colver a separarse despacio de ella.

-Uhh...-está sonrojada y muy perdida como para darse cuenta de que todo eso era real.

-¿Por qué has estado perdida, mocosa?.

-¿Por qué?-jadea, chillona, con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Mi hermana nos pilló, ¿recuerdas?!.

-Ah, ya, eso.

-Idiota.-bufa, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?-vuelve a preguntar, algo más seria-. ¿Te han llevado a un centro donde te drogan a pastillazos y por eso estás tan dormida o es que eres torpe de naturaleza?.

-¿Puedes dejar de tomarte las cosas en broma?. Es serio. Mi hermana está muy cabreada conmigo.

-¿Se lo ha contado a tus padres?.

Niega. -Pero no sé si lo hará...después de que te fueras se puso hecha una fiera, daba miedo y no le importó nada lo que tuviera que decir.

-Que idiota, mocosa-sonríe, tirando de su mano, sentándola en su regazo-. ¿Estás triste?.

-Humm...

-Tengo un regalo para ti.-besa su boca, su mejilla, su mandíbula y luego muerde su cuello, causando que su risa resuene por la enorme habitación.

-¿Para mí?-pregunta sorprendida-. ¿Por qué?.

-Porque quiero y puedo, mocosa.-suelta su cabello y toquetea su vientre bajo su camisa rosada, causando que ella se sonrojara y su pulso fuera con demasiada potencia.

-¿Y por qué no me has llamado?-pregunta, decepcionada, apagada, luego se da cuenta de que preguntar eso ha sido una estupidez-. Humm... ¿Por qué paras?.

-¿Uh?.

-Ya sé que no me llamarías, olvídalo... ¿Hey? ¿Estás bien?.-sostiene el rostro de la ojiazul entre sus manos finas.

-Claro.-dice algo bajo.

-¿Seguro?-asiente-. Lou...

-¿Qué?.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Es por... Brad?.-Louise traga ruidosamente-. Lou...

-No, déjalo.-murmura.

-Escúchame, sabes que no lo has matado... Fue un accidente, no hiciste nada, lo sabes-ella ni siquiera pestañeó-. Mírate... estás pálida y cansada por todo eso... Pero...

-Harriet...

-Tienes que meterte en esa cabeza que no fue tu culpa, ¿entiendes?. Todos estábamos allí, vimos como él perdió el control. Tú no hiciste...

-No hice nada-asiente-, no hice nada cuando podía haberle ayudado.

-Eh, mírame, mírame-vuelve a sujetar su rostro-. Hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance...deja de culparte y enséñame mi regalo.-besa con una sonrisa orgullosa sus labios.

Louise sonríe. -Casi se me olvidaba...-se levanta, dejándole sentada en la cama, agarra el bolso con cuidado-. Cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga.

-Bien.-ella asiente, cerrando sus ojos, sonriendo.

-Ya.

Y cuando los abre, hay un dos pequeños cachorritos en sus brazos, quiene está sonriendo y mirando con cara de "sabía que te gustaría".

-¿Perros?-Louise le da el que es castaño con manchas blancas grandes, le sostiene con cuidado-. Pequeña, eres tan hermosa-besa su cabezita-. ¿Cómo se llaman?. Ese es Loki.-sonríe al husky de ojos azules, ya conocido por las veces que fue a su casa, el que parece tan frío...

Si que era verdad eso de que los perros se parecían a sus dueños.

-Ella es Lola...-sonríe, sentándose a su lado.

-Son preciosos.

-Lo sé...

-¿Y de quiénes son?.-pregunta, mirando con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Lola es tuya, tonta.

-¿Mía?-se levanta bruscamente, Louise asiente, sigue sin creérselo-. ¡Pero mi madre me va a matar!-ríe, besando repetidas veces a Lola-. Eres tan hermosa... ¡Muchísimas gracias!-cambia de cara totalmente-. Ya te la puedes llevar a tu casa de nuevo.-le acerca la perra a la cara.

-¿Qué?. No seas maleducada, mocosa. Acepta este costoso regalo.-mueve las patas de Loki, haciendo un puchero y luego riendo le guiña un ojo.

-Me matarán...pero es tan linda... Lola, de dónde viene?.

-Lo encontré en la calle, ¿te lo puedes creer?. Zayn quería quedárselo, pero Niall no quiere ningún perro más, suficiente tienen con Hatchy y esos gatos y esos peces... En fin, que me lo he tenido que quedar yo.

-Pobrecita mi Lola, mi bebita hermosa.

♡

Algo asustada, Harriet pega un saltito cuando su hermana entra a su cuarto mientras ella se mete en su vestido negro con miles de zebras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunta, asustada.

-¿Vas a salir?.

-¿Sigues enfadada?.-pregunta algo triste.

-En realidad... Venía a pedirte disculpas... Yo... Yo he sido una tonta, siento mucho haberte gritado todas esas cosas la otra semana... ¿Me perdonas?.-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí.-asiente y corre a abrazarla.

-¿Vas con Louise y los demás?.

-Sí...

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?.

-Claro...

-¿Me das una oportunidad de conocerla?. Siento que la he juzgado mal.

Ella duda por un momento, y, luego asiente suavemente.

-Claro que sí, ¿vamos?.

Y con toda su amabilidad, queriendo creer que su hermana de verdad estaba arrepentida, se le olvidó de que no podías confiar en cualquiera... Incluso la sal se parece al azúcar.


	14. Chapter 14

Louise no estaba del todo convencida de que Gemma derrepente sintiera algo más que un odio enorme e intenso hacia su desastre de persona, seguía mirándole con ojos desconfiados.

-¿Y por qué dice que viene?.-pregunta, Harriet suspira.

-Lou...ella lo siente...-sonríe-, acepta que esté contigo.

-¿Y?. Yo no necesito que nadie, aparte de ti acepte que seas mi novia.

-Pero...

-La gente no es la que me besa o me mete los dedos hasta el fondo, así que son irrelevantes en nuestra...relación.

Ella se sonroja, ríe, y luego besa los labios de la chica intentando rsspirar con normalidad.

-No me fío...

-Sólo dale una oportunidad.-pide con ojos grandes.

-Mocosa.-gruñe ante sus ojos tan hermosos.

-Por favor... Lou-besa su cuello-. Y dejaré que hagas esa cosa que q-querías hacer la otra noche.

-¿Qué cosa?.-ríe.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-muerde su labio, sonrojada de nuevo.

-No, que va.-sonríe, causando que ella se derritiera ahí mismo.

-Una oportunidad, ¿entonces?.

Suspira asintiendo.

-Una oportunidad.-advierte con su dedo índice en alto.

♡

Las luces logran que mantenga el ceño fruncido casi todo el tiempo, Travis ha pagado una ronda de chupitos de tequila hace unos minutos porque Louise ha ganado la última carrera de la noche, en el club no podías moverte a no ser que quisieras que algún imbécil te toqueteara.

-Entonces, ¿tanto te gusta correr en esos coches?.-Gemma pregunta alzando la voz por encima de la música.

-Son increíbles-le arde la garganta, pero aún si puede hablar-. Los coches...ellos son, simplemente increíbles, me flipan totalmente.

-¿No lo haces por dinero?.-pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Dinero?-ríe-. ¡Qué va!. Los coches tienen toda mi atención. El dinero sólo es un simple extra.

-Oh-ella queda algo atónita-. Y... ¿Sabes que vas a estudiar o...?.

-Lo más corto y lo más fácil, la verdad es que en la uni voy a pasarmelo bien, no pienso amargarme la vida.

-Ah. Entiendo. ¿Y...

-¿Por qué sigues preguntándome tantas cosas?. ¿De verdad te importan?.

Ella se encoje.

-Es que...siento que me pasé contigo.

-Te pasaste conmigo.-afirma.

-Bueno, ya...y quería que supieras que no estoy feliz por eso. Siento haberme comportado como una completa gilipollas. Pensaba que...los rumores que los chicos del instuto decían sobre mi hermana eran...eso, rumores.

-¿Tanto te molestaba, en realidad?.

-Fue raro. No pensaba que mi hermana fuera...así.

Louise ríe.

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo?. ¿Que le guste hacérselo con una chica? ¿Qué pase de los penes olímpicamente?. Raro es que le guste pegar a gente, o tenga una addición por robar o hacer sentir mal a los demás, no estar jodidamente enamorada de una chica.

Gemma quiso llorar, mirando a Louise medio borracha y diciendo verdades... Le daba, vergüenza y...miedo, pero, el plan seguía en marcha.

-¿Y qué me cuentas sobre Ryder?.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga desde siempre-agarra el vaso de vodka lleno que el chico acaba de poner sobre la barra-. Va a estudiar arte. Le gusta dibujar, pintar y esas cosas, es novia de Ninja. Su coche es el multicolor, y su cabello siempre es de un color diferente cada mañana.

-¿Y Ninja? ¿Quién es él?.

-El castaño que está bailando con Niall-ríe-. Está algo loco y es torpe, se le da bien la mecánica, va a estudiarla con Zayn y van a comprar un taller que sea de ellos, serán los jefes.

-¿Zayn?.

-El moreno que está con ellos-mira hacia donde está-. Es...bueno, él no habla mucho a no ser que te tenga confianza, pero no habla mucho en general. Y lleva enamorado de Niall aunque no lo admitiese desde, como, siempre, también. Es mi mejor amigo. Mi compañero de crimen...

-¿Compañero de crimen?.-pregunta alarmada.

-Nada serio...somos...buenos. Creo.

-Ah...¿y Niall?. Él ha ido un par de veces a mi casa... Parece buen chico. No sabía que estaba con Zayn, pensaba que sería el próximo novio de mi hermana.

-Vaya, si que tienes mal el detector de homosexuales-ríe-. Él es un buen chico. Es rico, si te sirve de algo, vive con Zayn desde que tiene los diecisiete... No paran de discutir, míralos-Niall acababa de tirarle la copa a Zayn a la cara, estaban empujándose, Ninja y Ryder intentan separarlos-. Pero, siempre arreglan sus tonterías. Él va a ser algo en la vida, no sé, pero va a llegar lejos. Y... ¿Supongo que se parece a Miley Cyrus?. ¡Míralos ya se están comiendo los morros de nuevo!.-ríe escandalosamente.

Gemma suelta una risa.

-¿Y sobre ti?. Ya conozco a Liam...

-Me mudé de doncaster cuando tenía como...trece años. Mi padre es un hijo de puta, no sé dónde está... Mi madre y mis hermanas vivimos juntas y...bueno, no soy tan interesante como mis amigos-se encoje, bebiendo más-. Odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. No me gustan demasiadas personas, son muy estúpidas... Les preocupan cosas que no son importantes, tienen una vida de mierda. Pensaba que era asexual o algo, nunca me llamaron la atención los chicos...-ríe.

-¿Enserio?.

-Sí... Me daban asco, ¡aún intento olvidar mi primer beso!. Y las chicas nunca me llamaron la atención, pero supongo que sabía que me gustaban más porque no eran tan brutas como los chicos... O eso creo. Pero entonces...

-¿Entonces?.

Mira a Harriet, tragando saliva.

-Entonces...apareció a tu hermana.

-¿Estás enamorada de ella?.

Frunce el ceño.

-Otra cosa estúpida de la gente... Enamorarse-ríe-. ¡Qué estupidez!.-bebe grandes tragos.

Gemma pierde la vista en la masa de gente que baila y grita, entonces ve a un chico rubio, ojos claros, alto...y siente que tanta curiosidad.

-¿Y quién es ese?.

-¿Ese?.-Louise señala sin disimular.

-Si, él.-Gemma baja su mano.

-¡Travis!-exclama-. Es asiático, pero no lo parece... Sus padres son belgas o algo así, han vivido en Tokio desde hace tiempo, creo. Es amigo de Liam, nos lo presentó él. Está forrado y hace unas fiestas increíbles. Es bueno, les van más las motos que los coches, no sé si irá a la misma uni... Supongo que sí.

-Oh.

-¿Algo más para tu interrogatorio?.-pregunta con diversión.

-¿Vas a dejar de beber por esta noche o?.

-Nop.-sonríe.


	15. Chapter 15

_¿Desde cuando tenía que beber para divertime en una fiesta?._

Esa pregunta resonaba por toda la cabeza de Harriet. La bebida que hizo que se mareara y se apoyara contra la barra descendió quemando su garganta rápidamente.

Ella suspiró, mirando como Louise bailaba animadamente con Ryder.

Sabía que era estúpido sentir celos por la mejor amiga de su novia, pero, era invitable. Ella era como una barbie rockera, más alta, más rubia, con más curvas, ¡sabía correr!. Era tan...más todo que ella.

Liam se para a su lado, suspirando.

-¿Celos? ¿De nuevo?.

Ella agacha la cabeza.

-Sólo me estoy divirtiendo... Sola. Porque puedo divertime sola.

-Ya, anda, deja esa copa si no quieres vomitar en la casa de Travis...

-¡No! ¡Déjame!.-chilla, aferrándose a su copa.

-¡Tú ni siquiera bebes!.-se rinde, tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Una pequeña fiesta nunca ha matado a nadie...

-¿Acaso nunca has visto las noticias?.

Harriet lo ignora, bebiendo más, de golpe, con ganas de llorar, con ganas de estrellar el vaso contra el suelo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.-se desploma en su pecho.

Liam tiene que sujetar su melena rizada mientras ella casi se ahoga con su propio vómito. Es asqueroso y triste porque Liam sabe que ella no se merece eso, sabe que está mal, y se enfada cuando ella comiena a llorar.

-Ella te ignora cada vez que puede, hace que te odies por perdonarle tantas veces, te hace sentir idiota y pequeñita...hace de tu vida un caos de dudas, ¿eso es lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida?. Te mereces a alguien muchísimo mejor.

-Cállate, cállate. Por favor.-solloza, con dolor, y sale con prisa de ahí.

♡

Es tarde, hay demasiada gente mirando como idiotas corren en sus coches tuneados, en una esquina están Ryder y Ninja animados, Harriet se alegra de que esta noche sea así. Niall está sentado con Liam y Zayn sobre el capó del coche negro del moreno, hablando de la moto de Liam y todo es típico, execpto su hermana.

Gemma está en el coche de Travis, acaban de ganar una carrera, está sonriente, despeinada, con ropa alegre, y ellos dos se miran como si hubiera algo más que una amistad que empezó casi al comienzo del verano.

Oh.

El verano.

Se estaba acabando...

Louise apretó con fuerza su mano y se montaron en el coche. En menos de un minuto ya estaban posicionadas para ganar la próxima carrera.

♡

_By Z._

-¿Piensas enserio ponerte eso, Niall?.-pregunto una vez más, con el ceño fruncido, algo molesto pero me da ternura y siento mi entrepierna endurecerse.

Apoyo mi casco en en el sofá y me pongo mi chaqueta negra de cuero, escucho a Niall suspirar fuerte.

-Sí-responde casi chillando-. Sí, sí y sí, lo voy a llevar y punto, ¿algún problema?.-me mira mal, con sus dos brazos en su diminuta y delicada cintura, eso lo hace parecer enojado pero tan, tan pequeño.

-Nooo-levanto las manos en señal de paz-, por mi estás perfecto, me encanta que lleves mi-pronuncio más fuerte-sudadera. Que encima te queda grande-sonrío falsamente-. Y hace que todo el mundo se fije en tus piernas...

No le llegaba hasta sus muslitos, pero le tapaba el trasero y considerando que Niall siempre va vestido tan...como él mismo, es raro verle con una sudadera gris y unos simples pantalones.

-Me queda mejor que a ti.-se acerca hacia mí presumiendo, jugando con el cuello de mi camisa.

-Oh si-ruedo los ojos-, no te estarás descuidando, ¿verdad?-le pico-. Ya sabes.., como el otro día me fijé en Liam-su rostro cambia al oír ese nombre-, y nos peleamos porque eres un jodido celoso, y te dejé bien claro que te quiero a ti...-sonrío porque se sonroja-. No me digas que ahora, como sabes que eres mío vas a dejar de arreglarte para mí.

Me empuja sin fuerzas soltando una carcajada muy bajita.

-Eres tan idiota por pensar que me arreglo para ti y no por mí...-levanta la mirada y me mira sonriendo, se muerde los labios y me da un beso cortito-. Pero te quiero igual. Así, todo bruto y con pinta de ser malo y con tu mal humor y con tu olor a cigarro y a perfume. Me gustas siendo misterioso.

Baja la mirada, está avergonzado, se avergüenza de cada dos frases que dice, tonto... Levanta sus ojos azules grandes, mirándome, vuelve a bajar la mirada jugando con las mangas de la sudadera y levanta las cejas, esperando a que diga algo.

-Yo no tengo pinta de ser malo-aclaro-, yo _soy_ malo.

Vuelve a sonreír, y agarro el casco.

-Conmigo no eres malo.-se encoje, alegre.

-No, no voy a ser malo contigo nunca.

Se vuelve a poner de puntillas y me da un pico rápido.

-Vamos, nos esperan.-empieza a caminar hacia la puerta del departamento.

Le agarro del brazo y lo atraigo hacia mí hasta el punto en el que su pequeña y respingona nariz roza mis labios superiores.

Alzo su mandíbula, quedando aún más cerca de sus labios y lo beso. Entonces tuerzo la cabeza hacia un lado para profundizar el beso y siento el sabor a caramelo en su boca.

Él sabe tan dulce y yo tan amargo, tal vez choquemos mucho y peleamos el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero él es un dulce soñador y yo soy un realista algo jodido.

Verás, nos dividimos en dos equipos, los soñadores y los realistas.

La gente que son realistas algo jodidos, sólo piensan en el futuro, en lo importante, en lo que necesitas, en lo que debes hacer y lo mejor que será para tu futuro. No tienen esperanzas y no creen en los milagros, creen en los hechos y apuestan por lo cierto. Siempre tienen problemas porque se estresan por todo. Yo entro en ese círculo. Louise entra en ese círculo, de hecho el 60 por ciento del mundo entra ahí. Ese tipo de personas son el círculo grande.

Y los dulces soñadores (como Niall y Harriet), son un círculo más pequeño dentro del anterior, ellos sólo piensan en lo que desean, en lo que quieren, en sus más profundos sueños, en todo lo que su corazón necesitan, son puros, inocentes, piensan en la paz y en que no debería existir las armas, la injusticia, las cosas malas y que debería reinar la igualdad. Ellos piensan que todo eso puede ser posible, su esperanza y fé hacen creer que todo es posible.

Casi pueden contagiártelo...

Tú dirías que los soñadores se enamoran de soñadores y los realistas de realistas, pero este es el mundo real.

Las princesas no existen, aquí o te pisan, pisan y proteges a la persona con la que quieres estar hasta que te hagas viejo.

Los realistas jodidos necesitan a los dulces soñadores, sino ellos siempre estarían con los pies en la tierra. Y, los soñadores necesitan a los relistas, para no viajar hasta el Sol y quemarse...porque a ellos les encanta imaginar a lo grande.

-Tan lindo, eres tan lindo.-digo al dulce soñador cuando dejamos de besarnos.

-¡Hey no hagas eso!.-gritó Harriet, y empezó a reirse porque Louise se queda seria al oírme gritar.

-Que sepas que no dejo de molestarte porque tu lo digas, ño hago sólo porque yo quiero.

Suelto una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes Zayn?.-se da la vuelta mirándome con una ceja levantada.

-De que eres una jodida blanda-respondo honestamente-. Ella dice algo y tú obedeces, encantador.

Niall sigue bebiendo cocacola.

-¿De qué cojones hablas?-pregunta Louise irritada-. Ocupate de tus mierdas.

-Tú ya tienes las tuyas.

-¡Que te den!.-me chilla.

-Te lo digo enserio, no hay nada que no hagas si le molesta a tu novia.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan idiota?.

-Desde que la niña derribó tus muros, chica fría.-me burlo, sonriente.

Ella me mira con la mandíbula desencajada.

-No hablemos de ti Zayn, no me hagas hablar porque desde que te tiras a Niall no has vuelto a verte con ninguna cualquiera de las tuyas.-se ríe.

-Lou...-Harriet murmura.

Veo a Niall dejar su bebida y mirando mal a Louise.

-No te incumbe eso.-respondo cómodo.

-¿Te molesta que se metan en tus asuntos?-pregunta irónicamente-. ¡Ojalá supiera yo qué se siente!.

-Cállate.-bufo.

-¿Te duele que te digan la verdad?.-ríe.

-Me molesta-digo por primera vez algo rápido-que digas esas cosas delante de Niall, me molesta porque después el va a pelear conmigo.

-Ah, claro-asiente-, acabas de admitir que Niall te tiene colgando en sus manos. ¡Felicidades Niall!agita a mi pobre asustadizo rubio-. ¡Conseguiste domar a un perro descontrolado!.

-¡Louise!-Harriet le regaña-, ¡basta!.

-¿Qué?-pregunta frunciendo el ceño-. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué cojones tienen que hablar sobre que Zayn me folla?.-pregunta Niall desorientado.

Empiezo a reír y sé que Louise se aguanta para no romper a carcajadas porque es una orgullosa de mierda y Niall se queda rojo de nuevo.

♡

-Podíamos-dice Niall-, hum, ya sabéis, hacer algo. Me estoy aburriendo aquí.

-¿Corremos?.-pregunta Louise.

-No.-responde la niña al unisono con Niall.

-Aburridos.-les miro mal.

-Podríamos ver entonces las carreras.-propone Louise.

-Y acabarás corriendo-dice la niña de nuevo-. No.

-¿Y si vamos al nuevo tunel que han hecho?-pregunta Niall y siento su emoción aunque esté un poco alejado de mí-. ¡Vamos ahí!.

-¿Para qué?.-pregunto, contándole la emoción sin querer.

-Podréis correr libremente con las motos y Harriet y yo os acompañamos.-Niall dice levantando y bajando las cejas.

Ryder y los demás sonrien.

-Me apunto.-Nija dice.

-Me apunto.-dice inmediatamente Louise, sonriendo.

♡

No hacía frío, pero tampoco calor, y el cielo estaba completamente azul añil, el verano se etaba acabando...la Luna se escondía en algún lugar que no alcanzaba a ver. Las estrellas no brillaban mucho aunque en el puerto no había tantas luces, Londres era un lugar raro. Londres era hermoso.

Niall caminaba emocionado hasta llegar a mi moto y Louise, creo que esa noche fue la primera vez que la mocosa no sintió miedo al montarme en la moto con ella.

Gemma se abrazó a Travis, haciendo que yo levantara las cejas.

Miré a Niall; tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello rubio se despeinaba con el viento,  besé su oreja, haciendo que el riera.

-Está cerrado.-digo, y levanto la cabeza porque Louise para la moto despacio.

-¿Y desde cuándo nos importa que algo esté cerrado?-pregunta-. Vamos a entrar de todas maneras.

Con ayuda de los chicos apartamos la valla de hierro a un lado, la señal de "no pasar" queda tirada en el suelo, volvemos a las motos, y vamos directos al tunel.

-¿Hay luz dentro?-pregunto-. ¿Qué hay dentro?.

-Powerangers.-ríe Ninja.

-¡Vamos a encender las luces de este túnel!.-chilla Ryder, y sube la llave principal.

No pasan ni tres segundos antes de que todas las luces empiezan a parpadear, y se enciendan por completo, haciendo que el tunel se vea increíble. La mayoría son de color blanco, pero hay rojas y moradas, y no sé exactamente cuando, pero vamos a unos ciento y algo kilómetros por hora y siento el aire chocar contra mi rostro, mi pelo esta alborotado, y sonrío; porque me siento libre, extiendo mis dos brazos y siento como el aire golpea también mi chaqueta, la risa de Niall dirigiendo la moto es el mejor sonido del mundo.

Somos libres.

Miro a Niall y él está sonriendo y gritando y sonriendo, las chicas están con una mano entrelazada, y la pareja divertida, Ry y Ninja se ríen, gritan, Gemma tiene miedo y Travis la aujeta con fuera, y yo no creo poder encontrar mejores amigos que ellos.

Me hacían preguntarme algo tan estúpido...

¿Crees que el universo luche para que algunas almas estén juntas?.


	16. Chapter 16

Era septiembre, todos se burlaban porque Louise y Harriet eran las únicas que tenían que ir al instituto, ellos, irían a la universidad que empezaría en octubre.

El primer día se sintieron deshorientadas, bueno, al menos Harriet, ya que Louise estaba medio dormida y pasaba de todos.

Los días fueron pasando, las camisetas de manga corta se reemplazaron por sweaters nuevamentes, los shorts eran parte del pasado y los botines de Harriet volvieron como los jeans apretados de Louise.

Al menos Louise no se quejaba del frío que hacía, o de las hojas que habían en el suelo, ella adoraba el otoño y el invierno, eran sus estaciones favoritas, podías dormir cómodamente en el sofá después de un día agotador en el instituto, apesar de que no hicera ni una mierda, pero adoraba llegar y tumbarse por horas, levantarse para comer y luego dormir hasta que era la hora de dormir y dormir más.

Al contrario de Harriet, ella echaba de menos sus vestidos y sus faldas, ahora tenía que llevar chaquetas y medias largas, eran un tanto royo y echaba de menos dormir y levantarse tarde, ver más a los chicos y pasar más tiempo de fiesta.

Era el último año. El definitivo. Y luego ya no habrían bailes no vacaciones ni profesores con mal humor, no habrían compañeros imbéciles que te miraban mal porque eras una chica y tenías novia, no habría más el levantarse temprano, al menos no hasta la uni.

Y pronto llegó octubre.

Los besos con Louise seguían siendo igual de largos y brutos, o muy dulces, había veces en las que dormían juntas, era fácil engañar a sus padres con su hermana a su favor... Su hermana.

Gemma y Travis también se besaban bastante.

Ya era de noche, estaban en casa de Liam, la última fiesta antes de fueran a la universidad, todos estaban bebiendo, saltando, magreándose por las esquinas, mucha música y mucha comida.

Lo de siempre, tenían unas cervezas coronita en la mano, y todos brindaron por el año que les esperaba, por el verano que vivieron y por el invierno que vendría.

-¿Estás Louise?.-Liam soltó una risa, ella pega un saltito.

-Bien, bien, estoy enamorada-abre los enormemente, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir-. De mí misma, quiero decir.

Él rueda los ojos, arrastrándola hasta donde todos bailaban, Ryder estaba saltando el sofá con Gemma, bailando y chillando, otros intentaban bailar en el suelo, como los simples mortales, según Zayn, y, ahí estaba Louise, quien veía todo a cámara lenta, los ojos grandes y verdes de su novia, cada pestañeo, su risa, y un beso cuando el confeti cayó por todos ellos.

Uno de esos besos que aparecen casi como deteniendo el tiempo, con música alegre al fondo, música rock, y, por un momento Louise piensa que no podía ser más feliz.

Estaba en una burbuja de cristal, estaba viviendo el momento de su vida, el que tanto había estado esperando, compartiendo con sus amigos la alegría y la emoción por cada pequeña cosa, las personas más importantes de su vida.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel momento no se acabara, que sus labios no se separaran, que ese beso fuera para siempre, entre los gritos de felicidad, que no acabara, que todo siguiera así.

Te acostumbras.

Te acostumbras a que alguien esté a tu lado cada mañana y os beséis para despediros, te acostumbras a que te conteste el móvil a la primera, estás tan acostumbrada a que esa persona esté contigo que ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza que, las personas al igual que vienen, se van.

No es realmente porque Louise ahora ya casi no hablaba en clase con ella, o porque no le contestaba los mensajes y casi nunca el teléfono, ni siquiera fue porque cuando se besaban ella se quedaba quieta y los besos ya no eran cosa de dos.

Fue por, una semana después de que ella hubiera estado extraña.

Faltó a clases durante una semana entera, sin contestar a su teléfono, sin verle, sin ni siquiera avisar.

Harriet empezó a asustarse. No le gustaba estar sola en clases ni en los descansos, las personas le miraban mal. Y Louise no estaba ahí.

"No me miras de la misma manera en la que lo hacías antes, ¿acaso me miras en lo absoluto?".

♡

 _By N_.

Caminé con mucha prisa casi corriendo hasta alejarme de los bares y discotecas, estaba en medio de la nada, en una carretera oscura y sin farolas que llevaba al campus, tenía que andar al menos dos kilómetros, y yo sentía que iba a morir ahí mismo.

Me dolían los pies, la cabeza, mi torso y mi cuello se sentían como si me hubieran golpeado...y en realidad, lo había hecho.

Un coche empezó a tocar el claxón varias veces, yo casi me caigo del susto y dolor de cabeza por el ruido.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera estoy frente tuya!.-chillo todo lo fuerte que puedo, sorbiéndome la nariz con la manga de mi sweater.

El coche vuelve a pitar, yo, arto, me quito de la carretera y camino por la tierra, húmeda, seguramente llena de bichos y a saber qué más.

Vuelve a pitarme.

-¡Qué ya me he quitado! ¡Coche tocapelotas! ¡Eso es lo que eres!.-grito, llorando, harto, esta noche había sido una de las peores, ¿de verdad incluso un gilipollas iba a intentar abusar de mi en la carretera de la uni?.

La puerta del coche de abre, los falores me dejan algo ciego, buah, más de lo que estoy, y no puedo aguantar más. Me caigo.

-¡Pero qué haces, idiota!-grita-. ¡Levántate! ¡Qué te ahogas!.

No me molesté en abrir los ojos, sólo me dejé arrastrar como si estuviera muerto, sus brazos me agarraron y acabé en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba en un estado pésimo, pero, podía reconocer su voz.

Su mala leche.

-Te odio, Zayn. Odio no poder odiarte.

No sabía si estaba muerto, desmayado, durmiendo, lo que sí sé es que cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en la bañera, con el agua hasta la cara, no podía respirar, intenté gritar, ¡nadie me escuchaba!. ¡Iba a morir! ¡Iba a morir!. Empecé a llorar, no podía moverme, me sentía como algo que no existía, estaba muerto, estaba muerto.

Entonces la puerta se abre, y sus manos me levantan y me cubre con una toalla, y luego me pone sobre algo blandito... La cama.

-¿Cómo demonios se te cocurre irte tú solo? ¿Eh? ¿Eres gilipollas o te lo haces?. ¡Te podían haber matado y hecho de todo! ¡Eres un estúpido sin sentido común!.

Él gritaba y gritaba y sólo gritaba mientras me secaba suavemente y vestía con una ropa calentita.

-Zayn.-consigo decir, él se calla.

-¿Qué?.

-Te odio. Todo es por tu culpa. Tú estabas con esa chica.-empiezo a sollozar.

-¿Sólo porque hable con una chica te vas e intentas matarte?.

Abro los ojos, enfadado, queriendo levantarme y tirarle todo lo que encuentre, quería hacerle daño, romper su cara, quería...quería hacerle daño.

-¡Pero qué crees que haces!-grita, muy, muy enfadado-. ¡Te has drogado!.

Suelto una risa.

El se aparta de mis ojos.

-Me han drogado...y ese chico quería h-hacerme cosas-suelto una risa, no puedo evitarlo-. Todo por tu puta culpa. Porque te vas. Te vas. Te vas... Y no dices adiós. Te odio tanto...-vuelvo a sollozar.

-Ni...-acomoda mi cabello, yo no sé qué hacer.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, estaba cansado, tan, tan, pero tan cansado... De las peleas, de los gritos, de tener miedo a que todo esté bien porque al minuto siguiente todo se iría de nuestras manos.

-¿Me puedes besar?-pregunto despacito-. Muy d-despacio. Quiero besos.-mis mejillas están llenas de lágrimas.

Él asiente, y se posa a mi lado, acariciando mi rostro, mirando mis ojos, no voy a mentir, se ve todo muy borroso y no siento casi nada, pero él está hermoso y seca mis labios, besándome tan delicadamente, que casi se me olvida el dolor que siento.

Y cuando despierto, mi teléfono tiene cuarenta llamadas perdidas, mierda, ¿qué le pasa a mi cabeza?. Comienzos vomitar, me veo horrible y me duele todo... Quiero llorar.

Zayn no está. Zayn no está. Él no está aquí. No conmigo.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar.

-¿Greg?.-pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Tú!.-me grita.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-¿Que qué ocurre?-bufa-. ¡Ocurre que me llamaste a las cinco de la mañana diciendo que fuera a por ti, que ibas a morirte, que necesitabas irte!. Y cuando he ido a tu residencia me dijieron que esa ya no era tu habitación.

-Pero...y-yo...

-¡Y fui a la que vives con Zayn!. Tampoco había nadie, ¿qué demonios te pasa?. Eres un irresponsable de mierda, ¿estás con drogas? ¿Y bebiendo?. Estoy yendo a por ti, y si no quieres que lleve a papá y a los de una clínica de desintoxicación, mueve tu culo pálido aquí.

-¡Pero Greg!-chillo-. ¡Yo no estoy en las drogas!. Estaba borracho...ayer...muy borracho. Lo siento. No me acuerdo ni de haberte llamado, lo siento.

-Lo vas a sentir más como no vayas recogiendo tus cosas.

-¿¡Qué!?.

-Nos vamos.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?.-grito.

-Te vienes conmigo.

-¡No! ¡Yo vivo con Zayn!.

-¿Tampoco recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?.

-¿Q-qué te dije?.-pregunto, jadeando, golpeando la puerta con mi pie.

-Niall no puedes seguir estando con alguien así...es tóxico. Vives peleándote con él, y, si no te vas ahora, te quedarás atrapado para siempre.

-Yo le quiero...no siempre es así.

-Hablas como una víctima. Recoge tus cosas. Nos vemos.

-¡No, Greg!. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No pienso ir a ninguna parte!.

-Lo necesitas, Ni. Te quiero.

-Y yo quiero a Zayn, lo amo.

-El amor no funciona así, prepárate.

♡

Era viernes y ella ya había perdido la esperanza de que Louise apareciera nuevamente, ¿se había ido? ¿Estaba bien?. ¿Por qué no atendía el teléfono?.

Entonces se choca con la imagen de una chica pálida, sus ojeras están tan marcadas que se lleva un susto, va vestida de negro, está bien peinada y no está sonriendo.

-¡Louise!-se lanza a abrazarla, temblando-. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado?. Te he hechado mucho de menos-silencio... Se aparta, mira su rostro, indiferente-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Está...todo bien?.

-Se acabó.-dice fría.

-¿Qué?.-no entiende.

-Que se acabó.-repite más fuerte.

-¿Qué se acabó?.

-Todo, puedes irte. Hemos terminado, acabado, ¿romper?-sonríe-. Llámalo como quieras.

-¿Qué?-pregunta con un nudo en el estómago-. ¿Qué estás diciendo?. ¿Por qué dices esto?. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Pensaba que tus estúpidos sentimientos no durarían tanto...-dice con una sonrisa-. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Pensaba que, por el hecho de que fueras linda y mi amiga podría acostumbrarme a tenerte por alrededor, pero...no ha sido así. Todo lo que hemos hecho...nosotras, todo...ha sido...

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que fue un error!-ella se adelanta, con la voz rompiéndose-. ¡Dijiste que te quedarías cuanto te necesitara! ¡Prometiste eso!.

-Te mentí.-contestó ligeramente.

-Fuiste tú la primera en besarme, Louise, fuiste tú la que te morías de celos y me pediste ser tu novia, ¡tú empezaste todo esto!.

-Y ahora lo estoy terminando, mocosa.

-¡No me llames así!.-grita, dándole un empujón.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-Eso era todo.-se aleja, pero, ella le sostiene del brazo.

-¡No! ¡No es todo! ¡Esto no funciona así!.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?. Me voy. Vengo a darme de baja de este instituto. Esto se ha acabado.

-¿D-dónde vas?.

-Lejos. Muy lejos de ti.

-¿Por qué?-se siente aún más patética cuando esas lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas, las personas empiezan a mirarles-. Y-yo te di mi libertad... Louise.

-No quiero tu libertad. Te la devuelvo, es toda tuya, eres libre.

-No-niega varias veces-, ¡no estás hablando en serio!.

-No quiero que me sigas ni que me pidas cosas que no voy a darte... No pierdas el control por mí.

-Lo prometiste...

-Yo...

-¿Todo era mentira?.

-Todo.

-Yo...yo no te quiero.

-¿Y por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo si no te ibas a quedar?.-le empuja, haciendo un ruido sordo en las taquillas, todo el mundo pone la mirada en ellas.

-Suéltame, mocosa.

-¡Qué no me llames así!-grita-. ¡Eres una hija de puta!.

-Te diste cuenta tarde.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de enamorarte de una persona sabiendo que no es la correcta para ti?-se queda en silencio-. Piensas que puede cambiar... Te enamoras porque tienes la diminuta esperanza de que cambie.

-La esperanza es para perdedores.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?. ¿Qué ocurre?.-le suelta.

-Me das pena. Asco. Te sigues arrastrado-se aleja-, ¿acaso no entiendes que no te quiero?. Eres insoportable, pero, seguramente quieras que te bese y te lo haga una vez más, ¿verd...

Y una bofetada le calla, le borra la sonrisa burlona de la cara. Le deja fría.

-No me importa.-ella dijo, mientras, profunda y verdaderamente le importaba.

-Perfecto.

-Espero que te pudras en el infierno.

Y eso fue suficiente para las dos.

Se alejaron.

Cada una se fue por un camino distinto, esperando no volver a ver el rostro de la otra nunca más.

♡

Niall subió al tren, al lado de su hermano, el paisaje se volvió borroso...y se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena.

No podían funcionar peleándose,

o uno pegando al otro mientras gritaban.

No funcionaban, Niall se rindió y

ya no pudo conservar algo tan roto y agotador,

como un amor que no se podía conservar,

y lo sentía tanto,

sentía los besos en sus labios,

y los abrazos que le hacían sentir seguro,

lo sentía tanto por las noches felices

y por los detalles diminutos

o las sorpresas,

lo sentía tanto

porque no podía funcionar correctamente en algo tan

tóxico como un amor que se caía a

pedazos por la mañana.

♡

-Se acabó.-Gemma apartó a Travis después del beso, y los dos entendieron todo.

-Espero que encuentresa felicidad que has pretendido tener todo este tiempo...-el castaño dijo antes de irse.

♡

Entonces sólo pasa una cosa; cada uno toma un camino diferente, pensando, que, se volverían a unir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mis florecitas!
> 
> siento haber tardado en actualizar, esta fic me está costando bastante por demasiadas cosas, pero ahora está evolucionando.
> 
> si os gustaba la versión antigua, lo siento, el punto de esta nota es que sé que no entendéis algunas cosas perolas van explicando en los capítulos siguientes.
> 
> sé que ya no tengo tantos lectores como antes, la verdad es que eso no me para, pero sería una pena que leyeran hasta el capítulo anterior y dejaran de leer porque no os gusta lo que pasa.
> 
> no todo en este fic es fluff, de hecho mi idea era hacer a lou alguien fría, y antes no me salió para nada así... es acción drama y mucha angustia idk, esto es lo que hay lol
> 
>  
> 
> espero que estéis bien y no es por estropearos el final, pero prometo que tendrá uno feliz :) xx

A veces gritas a una persona que no quieres volver a oírla nunca más y cuando tu teléfono sólo esperas que sea ella.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que ella se había ido, y, Harriet estaba sola.

Deseaba con tantas fuerzas saber dónde estaba para poder gritarle que por su culpa no tenía a nadie. Quería gritarle tantas cosas, aunque no escuchase, aunque se riera y dijiera cosas que dolieran, prefería sentir ese dolor a no sentir nada en lo absoluto.

Liam estaba muy ocupado en la universidad, casi no se veían, Gemma se veía preocupada por su estado, pero a ella no le importaba. No. No le importaba nada.

Entonces llega una tarde en la que Li se sienta y le abraza, y dice "lo siento", como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

-Niall se ha ido.

-¿Qué?.-pregunta, secándose el rostro.

-Se ha ido...-se encoje de hombros-. Y Zayn, bueno, él dice que va a marcharse también, tiene una beca para algo con el arte... Dijo que pasaría a verte un día de estos.

Y cuando pierdes a las personas que amas, te golpea, los momentos que habéis vivido, las oportunidades que no tomaste, las cosas que no dijiste... Porque, la verdad es que piensas que es para siempre. Pero nunca lo es.

Y las personas le miraban y murmuraban cosas, aveces ni siquiera murmuraban, lo decían en alto, era molesto y agotador, pero después de un tiempo, deja de doler, te acostumbras.

 _Ojalá pasara lo mismo con ella_.

Era el ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, y, ella quiso llorar como si no hubiera un mañana cuando la moto de Zayn está ahí, él sentado y fumando con unas gafas de sol negras a pesar de que ni siquiera hubiera sol.

Corre y lo abraza, se siente tan milagrosamente feliz de que haya algo que le recuerde a casa, el olor de Zayn, ella está llorando.

-¿Cómo estás, niña?.-pregunta con una sonrisa, ambos saben que es falsa.

-Bien-le cuesta responder, quedan delante del otro-. ¿Tú?.

-Bien-dice seco, expulsando el humo hacia arriba-. Venía a despedirme.

-He oído que te ibas.

Él asiente.

-Quería decirte que... espero que te vaya bien.

-¿Dónde irás?.-pregunta, mordiendo su labio, intentando no soltar más lágrimas, sus manos en sus bolsillos, intentando que no se note que está temblando.

-París-suelta una risa-. Te llamaré. Todos los días. Hasta que estés bien. Siento mucho...todo lo que ha pasado.

Ella asiente.

-Yo también lo siento.

Hay un silencio largo, nadie dice nada, entonces ella deja de llorar y él suspira.

-Entonces...

-¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?.-pregunta con voz pequeña.

-Dispara.

-Quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?.

-Sé que tienes su número.-otra calada.

-No. Se fue. No dejó nada.

-¡No mientas!.-chilla, volviendo a romper en lágrimas.

-No te va a contestar.

-Necesito intentarlo.

-No va a decirte nada que quieras oír.

-¡Sólo necesito decirle algo!. Realmente importante...

-Lo siento.-le entrega el móvil, y aplasta el cigarro con sus botas negras.

Ella, con ojos aguados busca rápidamente su nombre en contactos, alejándose lo suficiente, vapor sale de su boca, quiere dejar de tiritar, quiere que no le cambie la voz, quiere...

-¿Zayn?.

Su voz.

-H-hola.

Silencio.

-¿Mocosa?.

Ella no quiso derramar esa lágrima.

_No me llames así..._

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes aguantar? ¿Pensaba que ya me odiabas y que no querías saber nada de mí?.

Su sangre hirvió ante ese tono tan prepotente...pero no iba a mentir, estaba feliz pero tan hundida por escucharla de nuevo.

-Te sigo odiando. No sabes cuanto...

-Ya lo veo, ya.

-Escucháme.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?. Estoy ocupada.

Tampoco quería derramar esas lágrimas ni cubrirse la boca para evitar sollozar, estaba con alguien más...

-Sólo... quería decirte que ya no lo siento.

Silencio.

-¿Para eso me has llamado?-ríe-. Sabes que no me importa. No me importaste nunca, lo nuestro... Nunca significó nada. ¿Quieres que te lo repita?.

-Lo sé. Fue a mi a quien le importó todo tanto. Mi error.

-¿Estás bien?.-pregunta más bajito, ahora hay más silencio desde donde habla.

-¿Y tú?.

-Cuelga ya...

-¿Qué?. No.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-No lo sé...

-Niall se ha ido... Zayn se irá mañana, los que eran nuestros amigos ya no están contigo. Se ha acabado, ¿tanto te cuesta asimilarlo?. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer; superarlo.

-Ojalá a ti también te doliera...-susurra-. No sé cómo olvidarlo, qué conveniente que sólo yo me acuerde.

-Mocosa, no cambias. Sigues queriéndome tanto... Apuesto que me quieres incluso más, ahora.

-Deberías superarlo tú también...

-Define superado, estaba en la cama con una modelo, ¿y tú?. Llamándome, no sé tú, si a eso lo defines superarlo...

-No es una llamada, es la última llamada, Louise. Yo también me voy. Sólo quería decirte eso. Y ellos...todos ellos siempre tuvieron razón.

Ella soltó una risa.

-Debiste creerles, supongo. Louise es mala, Louise es un monstruo y te destrozará.

-Has perdido...

-Mocosa...

-Tú eres la que has perdido...

-Me espera a algo como "te echo de menos", "vuelve", "aún te quiero"-ríe-. ¿Algo más?. Tengo prisa.

-Si... espero que tengas lo que te mereces.

Y ella es la cuelga.

Toma una respiración.

Se encoje.

Acaba de decir adiós.

Vuelve a respirar, y cuando abraza a Zayn por última vez sabe que todo se ha terminado.

♡

-¿Te irás?.-Gemma mira las maletas con los ojos brillantes, Harriet ni siquiera está sonriendo, no tiene una expresión alegre, no se ve bien, está...apagada, sin brillo.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?. Tú y mamá... siempre insistiendo que no me quedara atrás con gente que no valía.

-Harriet...

-Cuídate.-le da un abrazo vacío, y Liam carga sus maletas, pone en el regazo de Harriet a su perrita, y lo último que ve su hermana es al coche hacerse más y más pequeño hasta desaparecer.

_Londres,_

_Tiempo después_

Harriet acababa de terminar su último año de instituto, y ya estaba empezando su carrera como diseñadora.

Había sido realmente por Liam, su hermana Kira Payne se convirtió en su mejor amiga y le enseñaba todo lo necesario para la que sería su profesión.

Harriet dibujaba, ella mandaba los vestidos que más le gustaban a su taller, y había que recalcar que la primera colección había sido todo un éxito. Era la mejor época de Yves Saint Laurent.

Ella no se imaginaba estar lejos de su familia, en ptro continente, con apenas llamadas de su madre, no se imaginaba a Gemma tan triste sim ningún motivo... Pero sobre todo no se imaginaba que olvidarse de Louise fuera tan fácil.

-¿Amor?.-Jace besó su mejilla y puso un ramo de flores coloridas sobre la mesa en la que ella estaba dibujando, un café a medio acabar.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?. Dijiste que tenías un sorpresa para mí.-sonrió.

Jace, él era, simplemente lo más parecido a la perfección. Había hecho que la vida volviera a su cuerpo, ella estaba más segura de sí misma que nunca.

Tenía un trabajo que amaba.

Un piso hermoso.

Amigos leales.

Y aun chico que le hacía sentir importante.

Los rizos habían quedado en el pasado.

El maquillaje ahora estaba adornando su rostro.

Los botines habían sido reemplazados por tacones de diseño.

Los colores pastel habían quedado atrás.

Al igual que Louise.

Louise.

El amor que sentía por ella sería una cicatriz que no podría curarse ni con el tiempo que se tarda en contar cada estrella del cielo.

Y esa herida se abría cada vez que el rostro de la chica de hielo y ojos azules aparecía en la televisión, en pasarelas o en revistas.

Louise era modelo.

Y al parecer Cara Delevingne era su nueva Mocosa.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Alemania, Berlín, 12:12 am** _

Ella se dio cuenta de que estar ahí sólo serían problemas en el momento en el que bajó del avión y puso un pie en el aeropuerto.

Su padre no estaba solo.

-¿Louise?.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó su nueva...vida.

Lo que tenía que resaltar de su nueva "familia" era que, no estaba sola. Tenía una hermanastra. Se llamaba Georgia, sólo estaba en ese diminuto y odioso apartamento los fines de semana. Y esa chica, era un grano en el culo. Tenía la voz chillona, era toda una maleducada, comía la poca comida que había en la nevera, no era como si le importara, Louise pasaba bastante de comer y ser normal.

Sólo quería desaparecer.

Se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía a no ser que fuera un caso de vida o muerte.

Su padre era el gilipollas que siempre se había imaginado. Trabajaba, bebía, no hacía mucho, sus conversaciones eran una mierda. Y le ponía triste porque ella se parecía a él, en ese aspecto.

Echaba de menos a sus hermanitas, Georgia era de lo peor, echaba de menos a los chicos, a su madre, a su mocosa...

Entonces, pasa un tiempo, y, ella sólo quiere gritar y llorar y piensa que se está muriendo.

-¿Estás así porque tu novio está en Londres?.-su padre le mira con el ceño fruncido, está mucho más flaca, pálida, vive en pijamas y con el pelo desordenado.

Realmente no ha hecho nada excepto dormir en estas semanas.

-Sí, pero la respuesta es no.-contesta sin ganas.

-¿Qué?.

-Tenía novia.-responde, bufando.

-¿Qué?.-casi grita.

-¡Qué tenía novia, digo!.-repite más alto.

-¿¡Pero tú estás loca!?-ella se queda tal cual-. ¿Así te ha criado la inútil de tu madre?.

-Al menos ella no salió huyendo cuando yo nací.

-¡No te planeamos!.

-¿Y qué?. Seguramente que tus padres tampoco planearon tener un hijo gilipollas como tú, papi.-rueda los ojos.

-¡A mí no me hables así!. ¡Si vives en mi casa me respetas!.

-No te mereces nada... Eres de lo peor. No sé por qué...

-¿Quieres callarte?. Eres un maleducada, ¿esa mujer del demonio sabía que tenías comolejo de tío?. ¿¡Y aún así te envió hasta aquí!?.

-¡Escucháme bien, hijo de puta!-suelta el vaso de agua que tiene en las manos, los cristales arañan la piel expuesta de su tobillo, pero no le importa-. ¡Lo único malo que ha hecho mi madre es haber estado con alguien como tú, asqueroso! ¡Y si tanto te molesta que una chica que no es fan de los penes viva bajo este asqueroso techo, pues me largo!. ¡Púdrete!.

Se encerró en su cuarto, ignoró los golpes y gritos contra su puerta, retrocedió hasta su cama, se encogió contra el colchón.

¿Era esto lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora?.

Empezaba a echar de menos de verdad a su mocosa...

-Abre la puerta...-abrió los ojos derrepente, no era la voz de su padre, era Georgia.

Ella se levanta sin ganas, bufa, mirando su rostro en el espejo.

-¿Qué quieres?.-pregunta en tono borde.

-Louise...p-papá... ¿Qué has hecho?.

-¿Uh?.-abre la puerta, encontrándose a su hermana llorando, tira de su brazo, arrastrándola hasta el salón.

-Él no despierta...

Louise observa a su padre tirado en el suelo, una botella de cerveza derramada en la moqueta, rueda los ojos.

-Está borracho de nuevo.-suspira.

-¡Qué no se despierta!-chilla-. ¡No tiene pulso! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!.

-¿Pero qué dices niñata?-su expresión cambia totalmente, poniéndose de rodillas, tocando su muñeca, y... Se queda pálida-. ¿P-papá?.

No responde.

-¿Qué le has hecho?.-solloza.

-¿Papá?-siente su rostro mojarse-. Lo siento...yo no quería... Despierta, por favor.

Pero él ya no escuchaba nada.

-¡No finjas!-Georgia le tira del cabello hasta que se vuelve a poner de pie-. ¡Tú hiciste que esto pasara!.

-¡Suelta!-araña su rostro-. ¡Llama a la policía, gilipollas!.

Unos días después Georgia recogió las pocas cosas que tenía en el apartamento de ahora su difunto padre, el entierro había sido algo miserable. Sólo estaban ellas dos, y, Georgia se fue nada más empezar, ella tenía a su madre, ella no estaba sola. Ella no tenía que dormir en una casa que debía dos meses de alquiler y donde alguien había muerto.

Louise se dignó a salir de ese lugar.

No fue porque tenía que comprar algo para comer, porque, a decir verdad, no tenía nada de apetito al recordar que esa era su vida ahora.

Había matado a su padre en menos de cuatro semanas.

Y lo último que le dijo fue que se pudriera...

Se recostó contra un banco del metro, y esperó allí algo que no sabía lo que era.

Esperó y esperó hasta quedarse dormida.

♡

El sol no fue lo que hizo que despertara. No fueron las manos de alguien, no fue nada agradable, a no ser que el pitido de uno de esos cacharros de una habitació de hospital se consideren agradables.

-¿Qué demonios?.-intentó levantarse, la aguja del suero hizo que se quedara quieta.

Miró hacia todas partes, oh, mierda, ella odiaba los hospitales. Cerró los ojos fuerte, intentando despertar de esa pesadilla, los abrió; seguía ahí, otra vez, dos veces más, nada. Soltó un quejido. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse... Oh. Demonios, ella estaba llorando demasiado últimamente.

La puerta se abrió, ella se asustó, pero mantuvo la calma. Una chica bastante escuálida de cabello rubio oscuro entró bufando.

-No te lo quites hasta que venga la enfermera, ¿entendido?.-un hombre, el doctor, dijo com voz dura.

La chica asintió.

-¿Y cuándo vendrán?.

-Pronto.

Ella se sienta en la otra camilla del cuarto.

-Mira, la bella durmiente se ha despertado.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella frunce el ceño, el doctor se acerca, quiere desparecer.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?.

El agarra su parte médico.

-Estabas incosciente en el metro... Tu analítica mostró tu falta de hierro y tus defensas están bajas, ¿cómo te llamas?.

-Louise.

-¿Apellido?.

-Tomlinson.

-¿En qué año estamos?.

-Dos mil quince.-bufa.

-Bien-se acerca, enciende una linterna separando su párpado, repite lo mismo con su otro ojo-. ¿Qué hacías en el metro?.

-Nada.

-¿No recuerdas haberte desmayado?.

-Estaba esperando a alguien...y, uh, me quedé dormida, creo.

-¿Te han dado plantón, entonces?.-la chica pregunta, entrometiéndose.

_Ojalá hubiera habido alguien esperando..._

-Cara-el médico le regaña, ella se encoje-. Le daremos el alta si no presenta ningún síntoma raro.

Ella asiente.

Cuando la puerta se cierra hay un silencio largo. Bueno, no es tan largo, porque la chica se levanta y se queda mirándole de pie.

-¿Qué?.-pregunta, intentando sonar molesta.

-Louise es un nombre muy bonito.

-Ah.

-Y tú también eres muy bonita... ¿Qué haces en Berlín?. ¿Eres del Reino Unido, no?.

-Vivo con mi padre-responde sin importancia-. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?.

-Cara, Cara Delevingne.

-¿Ah si?-sonríe-. Me recuerdas a alguien...-mira sus ojos verdosos, pero son más pequeños, sus cejas son más pobladas, ella es atrevida y mucho más alta... Sigue siendo muy linda.

-A Frida Kaloh, lo sé.-se apoya en su muñeca, sonriendo.

Ella suelta una risa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Tengo que hacerme unas pruebas.

-Ah. ¿Y estás bien?.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?.

-Eso creo.

Luego entra una enfermera, quien le quita una aguja y unos tubos finos del brazo a Cara, ella no se queja, al contrario, está sonriendo, es rara... Entonces cae la noche, y ella no ha tocado su cena, que es un sandwich de jamón york, Cara enciende la televisión.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?.-pregunta, desde su camilla.

-¿Lo quieres?.

Ella se levanta y agarra la mitad del sandwich, mirando a su rostro mientras se lo come, ahí, de pie... Es muy extraña.

-Entonces...

-Eres muy rara.

-Me lo han dicho.-sonríe.

Ella sin preguntar se sieta en su camilla. No es como si molestara, era bastante pequeña.

-¿Dónde irás mañana?.

-¿Mañana?-pregunta con el ceño fruncido-. Pues... A casa, supongo.

-¿Dónde vives?.

-En...-se da cuenta de que no se sabe el nombre de su calle-. ¿Dónde demonios está este maldito hospital?.

-¿No sabes dónde está tu casa?-ella niega-. Ah, llama a tu padre-se queda en silencio-. ¿No te sabes su número?. ¿¡No tienes móvil?.

-Las dos cosas.-ríe.

-Vaya...

-Es igual.

-Bueno, yo puedo llevarte.

-No estoy segura de que quiera volver.

-Puedes llamar a tu padre desde mi móvil, si quieres.-empieza a comerse su otra mitad del sandwich.

-Es que... Uh... Mi padre la ha palmado.

Ella deja de masticar, traga haciendo un ruido que le hace sonreír.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?.

-Sólo la ha palmado. Era un imbécil de todas formas.

-Típico de hombres...-sonríe.

-Capullos.-dice sonriendo, también.

-¿Y por qué has venido desde lejos?.

-Tuve que irme...

-¿Por qué?.

-No me podía quedar allí más tiempo.

-Entiendo...

_No, no creo que lo hagas._

♡

A pesar de que odiara a muerte ese apartamento, se alegró deencontrarlo. Había sido difícil, una tarde entera para encontrar su calle, y, las llaves... Las malditas llaves, tuvo que forzar la puerta.

-Maldita mierda.-gruñó, cuando esta no se cerraba.

Agarró un cuchillo, lo más fuerte que pudo, y más o menos se cerró. Más que menos, enrealidad.

Tres días después y ella no se había movido de su cama. No comió, no se duchó, no era como si pudiera. ¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso a ella, en primer lugar?.

Tuvo que meterse en esa diminuta bañera y lavarse, su estómago estaba gruñendo, era tan molesto. No había nada. Nada.

Se quedó mirando el salón. Un sofá de un color que odiaba. Una mesa con cartas desparramadas. Una televisión apagada. Ventanas demasiado grandes, ella las había tapado con mantas negras hace tres días. Las lámparas estaban rotas, al igual que las bombillas del techo.

Tal vez ella no estaba cuerda después de todo.

No había mucho más en ese apartamento. No se atrevió a meterse en el cuarto que era de su padre, no quería ver ni saber lo que habría allí. Y el otro cuarto, estaba completamente vacío, tan solo con una cama sin hacer y un armario vacío, Georgia se lo llevó todo.

Estaba sola.

Juntó los billetes que estaban en su bolso con los que su padre escondía en su sobre. Se puso una camisa de cuadros encima de su camisa interior y su chaqueta negra, ojalá tuviera ánimos de pintarse o ponerse zapatos altos...

Ojalá le importara algo.

-Maldita mierda.-gruñó, cuando la puerta no se abría.

Tiró y tiró, y volvió a tirar hasta que el cuchillo encajó con su muñeca.

No soló un grito. Su respiración se paró. Apartó su muñeca, esta vez si soltó un chillido agudo, la sangre se escurría por sus manos, ella miró el suelo y sus converses negras con gotas de color granate.

Abrió la puerta, no le importó si se cerrara o no, en cuanto bajó las escaleras el mareo se apoderó de ella, y no recuerda ni como ni cuando, pero está sentada en la camilla y hay una enfermera vendándole la muñeca y diciéndole con acento alemán "dos veces en menos de cuatro días, deberías cuidarte más", pero a ella no le puede importar menos.

Da las gracias a su vecina, quien ha sido la que le arrastró hasta el hospital. Cuando por fin sale de ese lugar con olor a enfermedad y medicinas, camina hasta lo que parece ser una pizzería, a la encargada le cuesta entender lo que quiere, pero acaba con un trozo mediano de pizza, lo debora como si no hubiera comido en una semana, eso es exactamente lo aue ha pasado, no ha hecho una mierda por mantenerse viva. Se ha dedicado a hacer todo lo contrario...

No se molesta en darse prisa para volver hasta casa. Camina despacio por una plaza gigante, hay miles de personas caminando, turistas haciendo fotos, niños corriendo, observa el cielo nublado, el asfalto con nieve, ella se encoje, los recuerdos se su familia le bombardean la cabeza.

Y resulta que la familia no son sólo las personas que comparten una coincidencia con tu ADN.

Sus "te quiero" dolían.

Jamás haber respondido a alguno le hacía pedazos.

Y... que ella nunca supiera de las únicas veces que lo admitió, terminaba destrozándola.

Y entonces, el dolor se detiene, derrepente, rápido. La burbuja en la que estaba metida explota. Hace "bump" y se aleja.

Ella mira hacia arriba; el rostro de la persona con la que acaba de chocar es conocido.

-Hey.-le sonríe.

-Hey, de nuevo.-ella contesta.


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?.-pregunta con esa sonrisa que le recuerda a algo familiar, Louise se encoje.

-Pues...volvía del hospital.

-¿Qué hacías ahí de nuevo?.-sus cejas se fruncieron.

Y qué cejas tan características.

Louise sonrió, enseñando su muñeca, iba a decir algo, pero entonces una chica se plantó frente a ellas. Bueno, frente a Cara, con ojos grandes y boca entreabierta.

-Oh Dios mío.-dijo estática observando a Cara, quien estaba sonriendo.

-Hey.

-¿P-puedo hacerme una foto contigo?.-pregunta, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Claro.-Cara afirma con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho.-le abraza, temblando, después de que el flash haga que Cara pestañee varias veces.

-Sin problemas, ¡cuídate!.-agita su mano, y la chica se va con la mano sobre la boca.

-¿Qué...ha sido eso?.-pregunta Louise.

-Una fan.

-¿Una fan?.

-Sí. Una fan.-responde como si nada, empezando a caminar hacia delante.

-¿Una fan de qué?.-camina con ella.

-Una fan de mi. Mi fan.

-¿Y por qué tienes una fan?.

Ella suelta una risa.

-No tengo sólo una fan...

-¿Por qué tienes más de una fan?.

Ella suspira.

-¿No sabes quién soy?.

Ella niega.

-¿Eres alguna cantante indie o algo así?.

-Ven.-niega con la cabeza, riendo.

Se pararon frente a un edificio, uno enrome, con cristales negros, carteles con grandes perfumes decorando los escaparates y pantallas donde salían imágenes de chicas desfilando.

Entonces, Cara aparece con Kate Moss, desfilando, era un anuncio de Mango, Cara sonríe, murmurando la canción de fondo al mismo tiempo que suena en el anuncio, Louise se siente estúpida.

-Ahh... ¡Tú eres Cara Delevingne, Niall hablaba sobre ti!.

Ella quiso reír al recordar esas veces en las que su amigo quería pintarse unas cejas idénticas a ella, quería reír pero no pudo, ya no era divertido si él no estaba aquí.

-¿Niall?.-pregunta, apoyándose sobre el cristal.

-Un amigo...-agacha la cabeza-. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No deberías estar en algun show o algo así?.

-De hecho me quedo aquí un tiempo por trabajo...

Y, esa misma tarde Cara entró al apartamento de Louise y dijo:

"Si vamos a ser amigas no puedo permitir que vivas en lugar como este".

Le ayudó a limpiar, a ordenar, comieron pizzas sentadas en los almohadones casi rotos del sofá, se quedó a dormir allí, y al día siguiente intentaron secuir con la limpieza, pero Louise no pudo dejar que abriera la puerta del cuarto de su padre.

Eso fue suficiente, para la rubia. La gota que colmó el vaso.

-Bien, vamos a alejarnos de este lugar. ¿Entiendes?. Esto apesta, literalmente-frunce su nariz, haciendo que soltara una risita-. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo hasta que te encontremos algo mejor?.

-Cara...

-No puedes vivir en...

Golpes bruscos, fuertes en la puerta medio rota no le dejaron terminar.

-¡Troy!-grita una voz gruesa-. ¡Sé que estás ahí!. ¡Abre y dame el dinero que debes, capullo!.

-Oh, mierda.-ella se levanta del suelo, asustada, poniendo peso sobre la puerta para impedir esta se abriera.

-¿Quién es ese?.

-El casero. Digamos que mi padre no pagaba el alquiler desde... hace unos meses.

-Otra razón más para largarnos.-Cara sonríe, levantándose tranquila, mirando las ventanas de la terraza.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?. Ni siquiera tengo trabajo, ¡no sé hablar alemán!. No sobreviría ni un mes...

-Vente conmigo.-abre la ventana, sentándose en ella.

Louise aprieta su móvil, metiéndolo en su bolsillo, mirando la mano de la chica que le estaba ofreciendo una nueva salida, y mirando la puerta que estaba a punto de ser derrumbada por un desconocido furioso al apartarse, se lanzó hacia ella y apretó su mano tan, tan pero tan fuerte, que casi sintió que estaba completamente a salvo.

-Te tengo, chica fría.-dice tan cerca de ella, y Louise se para, observando sus ojos.

Una mezcla entre azul y una diminuta chispa de verde.

 _Verde_.

Y todo se nubla, no eran los ojos de su mocosa, pero eran parecidos, no eran los mismos trazos, no eran iguales, ¡no eran sus labios, pero se estaban besando!.

-¿Estás segura?.-pregunta cuando se separan, y, claro que ha sido un beso, pero ha sido uno neutro, ambas algo cuidadosas, sin prisas, como si no estuvieran a punto de irse...¡como si ella no estuviera dejando absolutamente todo lo que le quedaba de su antigua vida atrás!.

-Absolutamente.-Cara sube la capucha de su sudadera azul y ambas saltan a la terraza, ella cierra la ventana, sintiendo que el hombre ha conseguido entrar a la casa, pero no las va a pillar, claro que no, ellas ya están bajando las escaleras de incendio y corriendo calle abajo, alejándose de todo lo que a Louise le hacía sentir como si estuviera vacía.

Sonrió, mirando hacia atrás una vez más.

Una última vez.

Su pasado estaba enterrado.

La habitación de hotel de Cara era mucho más grande que aquel apartamento entero. Era limpio, no era un desastre, olía a maria y perfumes, a dulces, habían pocas cosas, Cara sólo tenía dos maletas y muchos zapatos. Miles de joyas y cosas para el pelo, algo de maquillaje, muchas películas y libros. Habían demasiados dulces en esa cocina.

A Louise le encantaba.

-Entonces... esta es mi casa durante los próximos seis meses, supongo.

Se quedaron el silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.-Louise pregunta deshorientada, sin saber que hacer.

-Pues...-mira su reloj-. La verdad es que llego tarde al estudio. ¿Vienes y luego comemos algo?.

Era mucho mejor que quedarse encerrada.

Ese edificio era malditamente enorme. Burberry, para ser exactos. Olía a perfume, maquillaje y mucho perfume de nuevo.

-¿Llegas tarde y traes compañía?.-una mujer mayor alta, fina, cara de pescado enojado miró de arriba a abajo a Louise, ella se dedicó a mirarle con su rostro despreocupado de siempre.

-Hola a ti también, Kendall. ¿Dónde está Bruno?.

-Corre a cambiarte y prepararte. Tenemos mucho trabajo hoy. ¿A qué esperas?.

Ella tiró su mano y caminaron rápidamente hasta una esquina donde habían tres sillas, un gran espejo que ocupaba toda la pared, muchas luces, miles de maquillajes y demasiada ropa. Habían tantos zapatos altos que a Louise le dolieron los pies.

-¡Al fin! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Qué tengo que llegar a una cita a las seis!.

-Pero si sólo son las cinco...-Cara se desnuda ahí mismo, quedando en un babydoll blanco, Louise abre los ojos enormemente.

Auch.

Eso le recordó a su Mocosa.

-¡Lo sé!-Bruno recoje su cabello y empieza a maquillarle-. ¿Te crees que me levanto así de divino?.

-Bruno...pero, ¿no estabas saliendo con un chico?.-Cara rueda los ojos, suspirando.

Louise sigue atrapada en el recuerdo del primer beso que se dio con su Mocosa.

-Si...pero este chico es El chico, creo que por fin...

-...He encontrado el amor...-ella ríe, Bruno se enoja, arranca un pelo de su ceja izquierda fuertemente.- ¡AH! ¡Bruto!.-tira la pinza de ceja al suelo.

-Ala, ala, ve a que te arreglen esos pelos, bruja...-la levanta, empujando hacia la próxima silla, empiezan a rizar el cabello de la rubia-. ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado?.

-¿Uh?.-Louise vuelve a la realidad.

-Ay chica, tiene: cara de haber visto a un muerto. ¿Cómo te llamas?.

_Si te contara a cuantos he visto últimamente..._

-Louise...

-¿Puedo peinarte esos pelos?-ella sonríe, asintiendo-. ¡El rojo te quedaría tan genial!.

-Ni lo sueñes, pricipito.

-Aburrida...-murmura fastidiafo, pero divertido-. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a contar por qué estás con esas ojeras? ¿Acaso vives en la calle? ¡Mira estas puntas abiertas!.

-Deja las tijeras en su sitio... Sólo peina.

-¡No le hagas nada!.-Cara entrecierra los ojos, lanzando una mirada amenzadora, luego le enseña la punta de su lengua.

-Ah, ¿eres amiga de esa bruja?.

-Ahá.

-¿Pero amiga amiga o amiga de...?.-hace un gesto con las tijeras.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Bruno!.-Cara grita.

-¿Qué?.-él se ofende.

-Amigas de amigas...-ella niega, Louise ríe.

-Ahí tienes, chica de mirada fría-Bruno sonríe apartando un mechón de su cabello con ondas suaves, su mirada está pintada de negro-. Te he intentando alegrar la cara con color, pero sigue estando fría....

-Bruno, déjala ya...-Cara se levanta y camina hasta donde están las cámaras, luces, decorado, también hay un fondo verde y ella está sobre un cojín.

Louise quiere que tan sólo no use algo tan...de Harriet.

-¿Estás bien?-ella asiente-. ¿Seguro?.

-Totalmente.

-¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no eres de aquí!-ríe, ella sonríe, o eso intenta-. ¿Por qué has venido?.

-Vivía con mi padre...

-¿Y qué haces aquí?.

-Por ahora estoy con Cara. Larga historia.

-Soy su mejor amigo.-él levanta una ceja, ella ríe.

-Me ha adoptado.

-Ah, si, siempre hace eso.

-¿Siempre...?.

-Cuando le gusta alguien. No románticamente. O si. No sé. Pero si le gustas te mantiene con ella. En su vida.

-Ah...-mira como le ponen un abrigo y un nuevo conjunto.

-Y, ¿ella te gusta?.

-¿Románticamente?.-pregunta sin ninguna chispa de emoción.

-No eres de esas chicas que aman el amor, ¿verdad?.

-Nop-sonríe-. Ella es linda, pero...

-¿Pero tienes novia?.

 _Novia_.

-No... ya no...-apretó los párpados con fuerza.

-¡He dado en el clavo!.-da palmaditas, ella bufa.

-Justo.

-¿Y qué pasó?.

Ella miró como él arrastraba una de las sillas y se sentaba frete a ella, apoyado en sus codos, mirando con atención.

-Me fui...

-¿Te fuiste?.

-La dejé.

-Pero, ¿por qué?.

-No podía quedarme...

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué importa tando?. De todas maneras...-dice más fría.

-Importa porque pareces devastada, tu cara no se ilumina ni con el mejor maquillaje del mundo..., cielo.

-Lo importante es que estoy aquí y ahora.-sonríe algo asustada, recordando lo lejos que está de casa...

Entonces tiembla.

Ya no sabe lo que es estar en casa.

♡

Tenía cientos de mensajes de los chicos, Ryder, Ninja, Niall, Zayn, incluso de Liam... y los de su Mocosa habían parado desde hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Eres Louise?-un toque en su hombro le hace girar, asiente retirando el soberte rosado de entre sus labios-. Soy Barbara, pero me dicen Bambi.

Ella sonríe, mirando los ojos verdes pardos de la pelinaranja, era unos centímetros más baja que ella, su cabello era rizado, ordenado, su tacto parecía suave... Iba vestida con un vestido de estampados claros y unos zapatos del mismo color. Pintalabios rosa claro, pestañas largas... No era flaca, estaba bastante bien, lucía bastante bien y ella agradeció a los dioses de arriba estar en esa fiesta se estreno de Cara.

-Hola, Bambi.-saludó volviendo a sus ojos tan encantadores y cálidos.

Eran mucho más cálidos que los de Harriet.

-¿Nunca te dijieron que sirves para modelo?.-pregunta con una sonrisa que enseña unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.

-Estoy segura de que tú lo eres.-contesta mirando su figura casi de manera admirable.

-Lo soy-susurra-. Soy la directora de modelos general de Yves Saint Laurent...-ella arquea una ceja asintiendo-. Podrías ser modelo.

-Ajá...

-Cara me ha dicho que buscas empleo.

-Y alguien con quien estar.-se da cuenta de que se le ha escapado, Bárbara suelta una especie de risa, sonríe, tira de su mano y caminan hacia el pasillo que está a unos pasos de ellas.

-¿Serás mi modelo?-pregunta, cerca de su rostro, lo suficiente como para sentir su aroma a un perfume dulce que hace que suspire.

-Depende...-se acerca a sus labios, rozándolos ligeramente, esperando a que se aparte.

No lo hace. De hecho entreabre la boca para que el beso sea más profundo. Más real.

Y entonces cierran la puerta del estudio donde están, Louise muerde sus labios con fiereza. La puerta era de cristal con marco de alumnio, no había nadie en ese pasillo, y no era como si le preocupara, ella ya estaba besando el cuello de Bambi contra el cristal.

Echaba tanto de menos a su mocosa...

Recordaba con claridad ese día.

_Habían decidido ir al museo de artes que Zayn quería visitar hace tiempo. Louise no quería, al principio no, le arrastraron, entre todos... Recordaba la sensación de las manos de Harriet apretando las suyas con fuerza, eran cálidas..._

Y ella pensó _"no quiero dejar de agarrar su mano porque mis manos siempre están frías"._

Seguía besando a Bárbara, su ceño estaba fruncido, con dolor, recordando la risa de su mocosa, todo era borroso. Excepto su risa.

_Su risa estuvo en su mente toda la noche._

Apreta a Bárbara contra ella.

No le importa si estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. No importaba en lo absoluto. Sólo quería sentirse viva de nuevo.

_-¡Están muy frías, Lou!.-chilla con esa voceita tan pequeña._

Louise se estremece.

_-¡Están heladas!.-las besa, suavemente, se quedan rojas de tanto frotar._

Suelta un gemido ronco.

Y cuando terminan, y empezan a arreglar sus prendas de ropa, Louise aprieta sus manos contra su vestido.

Están heladas...como la nieve.

Todo el calor, todo lo que le hacía sentir viva lo dejó con su Mocosa.


	20. Chapter 20

Su teléfono sonó, estaba encima de la cabezera, pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada como para contestar una llamada de alguien que ya no estaba en su vida.

Siguió besando a Cara, quien estaba con la camisa a medio quitar y mordiendo su cuello.

Pero su móvil seguía sonando...

-¿Lo cuelgas o quieres...?.

-Ugh, un segundo.-se estira como puede, aún encima de Cara, y extrañada muerde su labio al ver que es Zayn.

Él no llamó ni una sola vez... Sólo eran mensajes contando como le iba y diciendo que esperaba que ella estuviera bien... Le contó que Niall se había ido. Y que él iría a Paris a estudiar arte con una beca... Era casi divertido ver como todos se separaban. Suspiró, con el estómago algo encogido, preocupada, y lo atendió.

-¿Zayn?.-pronuncia su nombre intentando sonar normal, como si no tuviera un dolor terrible en el estómago. Como si no le costara respirar o parecer normal.

-H-hola.

Su voz.

Silencio.

Ella miró a Cara, quien le miraba confundida por su expresión, pestañeó varias veces. Intentó resporar, decir algo... Algo... Ella...

-¿Mocosa?.-jadeó preguntando, logrando que saliera de golpe.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?.

Ella se apartó de Cara de un golpe, dejándola más confundida aún. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, que terminarían en unos minutos, pero ella no estaba segura de nada. ¿Era su Mocosa la que estaba pidiendo tener una conversación?. ¿Después de todo?.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes aguantar? ¿Pensaba que ya me odiabas y que no querías saber nada de mí?.

Cara se levantó confundida, observando a Louise pronunciaresas palabras con los ojos cerrados, como si le costara tener su tono sarcástico y molesto de todos los días.

Su corazón se hundió un poquito más al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Te sigo odiando. No sabes cuanto...

Y seguía hundiéndose... No tenía fondo... Era algo negro y oscuro, era doloroso, se preguntaba si ella no oía como sus pedazos se rompían al caer contra el suelo.

-Ya lo veo, ya.-apretó una almohada muy fuerte, Cara se levanta, va hacia la puerta.

-Escucháme.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?. Estoy ocupada...-miró como la rubia salía del cuarto.

-Sólo... quería decirte que ya no lo siento.

¿Qué?.

No.

¿Eso era todo?. ¿Ahí terminaba todo?. ¿Todos tenían razón?.

¿¡Ya le había olvidado!?.

Tan...rápido...tan fácil.

Las ganas de preguntarle gritando si le seguía queriendo estaban quemando, preforabdo, rasgando su piel y cada trocito de ella sin piedad.

Silencio.

-¿Para eso me has llamado?-ríe fingidamente, lágrimas en sus ojos-. Sabes que no me importa. No me importas. No me importaste nunca, lo nuestro... Nunca significó nada. ¿Quieres que te lo repita?.

-Lo sé. Fue a mi a quien le importó todo tanto. Mi error.

-¿Estás bien?.-pregunta más bajito, intentando no llorar...

No iba a llorar... No iba a llorar.

-¿Y tú?.

-Cuelga ya...-murmura rendida.

-¿Qué?. No.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-No lo sé...

-Niall se ha ido... Zayn se irá mañana, los que eran nuestros amigos ya no están contigo. Se ha acabado, ¿tanto te cuesta asimilarlo?. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer; superarlo.

-Ojalá a ti también te doliera...-susurra-. No sé cómo olvidarlo, qué conveniente que sólo yo me acuerde.

-Mocosa, no cambias. Sigues queriéndome tanto... Apuesto que me quieres incluso más, ahora.-sonríe intentando no sonar amargada o molesta, funciona, al parecer.

-Deberías superarlo tú también...

-Define superado-rueda sus ojos llorosos-, estaba en la cama con una modelo, ¿y tú?. Llamándome, no sé tú, si a eso lo defines superarlo...

-No es una llamada, es la última llamada, Louise. Yo también me voy. Sólo quería decirte eso. Y ellos...todos ellos siempre tuvieron razón.

Ella soltó una risa, preguntándose si era la única que tenía lágrimas mojando su mejilla, intentando ocultar cualquier sonido relacionado con el llanto.

-Debiste creerles, supongo. Louise es mala, ¡Louise es un monstruo!. Y te destrozará.

-Has perdido...

-Mocosa...-se muerde el labio, temblando.

-Tú eres la que has perdido...

-Me espera a algo como "te echo de menos", "vuelve", "aún te quiero"-ríe... En verdad se lo esperaba. -. ¿Algo más?. Tengo prisa.

-Si... espero que tengas lo que te mereces.

Y ella es la cuelga.

A Louise se le encoje la respiración.

"Espero que tengas lo que te mereces".

Esa era una frase complicada; podía ser una de las más dulces... O una frase que te destruye.

Se encoje, sabiendo que ha ella le ha tocado la segunda.

Acababa de decir adiós.

Dejó que su teléfono cayera al suelo, sin importarle, se tumbó, cerrando los ojos. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que todo se nublaba, pero podíaver esa sonrisa perfecta, dolía. Mucho. Mucho más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

Si dolía tanto debía de ser amor...

Se durmió pensando que Harriet se había olvidado completamente de ella. Se durmió, pensando que todo había acabado.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su Mocosa tuvo que ser fuerte... Necesitaba un superhéroe, necesitaba alguien quien fuera fuerte por ella, y eso fue exactamente en lo que Harriet se convirtió.


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Quién era esa tal mocosa?.-Cara pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Uh?.-Louise se emerge y vuelve a la realidad.

-Está bien si no quieres decirme...-dice encojiéndose de hombros-. ¿Tan importante es que te has puesto así?.

-Solía ser mi novia.-murmura.

-Oh...-hay un silencio-. ¿Y qué pasó?.

Ella suspiró.

-Es muy largo de contar...

-Está bien-sonríe-. ¿Cómo se llama?.

-Harriet. Se llama Harriet...

_Louise entró a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentando no caerse o tropezar, sin hacer mucho ruido, Harriet había estado increíble en casa de Travis, a pesar de sus estúpidos celos. Era increíble._

_Era probablemente una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, todo iba bien, el instituto ya había comenzado, los chicos ya estaban en la universidad pero cuando venían a pasar días a Londres todo era una auténtica locura, el aire era cálido, podían dormir hasta tarde durante los fines de semana, todo iba...bien. Niall y Zayn discutían, Harriet sentía celos de Ryder, todo era normal._

_Pero, cuando ella entró a su cuarto, aún no sabía que todo estaba por cambiar._

_Pegó un salto cuando Loki pegó dos ladridos al abrir la puerta._

_-Shhh, chucho, ¡ah!. ¿Qué ocurre?-alza la mirada-. ¡Ostias!._

_Ella da un paso hacia delante, el cuarto sigue a oscuras, las luces de fuera y las diminutas que adoran sus paredes le permiten ver su rostro, es peliroja, pelo ondulado, alta, su rostro es algo familiar.., pero sabe que nunca la había visto._

_-Me llamo Nahles..._

_-¡Me da igual! ¡Como si eres Victoria Beckham!._

_Ella suelta una risa._

_-Eres tal y como te habían descrito..._

_-¿Ah si?. ¿Quién?. Ah, espera, no me importa. Fuera de mi cuarto, de mi casa, necesito dormir._

_-No-dice fuerte-. Vas a escucharme, Louise._

_Ella ni siquiera se preguntaba cómo demonios había entrado su casa o por qué sabía su nombre... Daba hasta miedo, pero, claro, ella algo resacosa y mareada, casi vencida por el sueño y el hambre... Y ahora enfadada._

_-¿Por qué tendría que escucharte yo a ti?.-frunce el ceño._

_-Porque no quieres que hagan daño a tu mocosa, ¿o si?._

_Traga fuerte, despertándose, más enfadada aún, queriendo gritar y romper la cara de la desconocida, frunce el ceño excesivamente, queriendo reír._

_-¿Quién demonios eres?._

_-¿Te suena de algo Brad Nahles?-sonríe, ella no cae en lo que está hablando-. Claro que lo conoces... Haz un esfuerzo._

_-¿Qué?._

_-Era de noche. A ti te dio por hacerte la chula prepotente... Rayaste su coche, lo retaste a una carrera, con tus amigos, en tus calles... Y lo mataste._

_Ella miró de un lado al otro, no sabiendo que decir. Había intentando ocultar el fantasma de Brad persiguiéndole, y cuando por fin se había esfumado, alguien con vida había venido a atormentarle._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?. Nadie mató a Brad. Él... tuvo un accidente._

_-No niegues lo evidente... Sabes que tú fuiste quien lo mató. Mataste a mi hermano._

_-No lo maté.-dijo fuerte, intentando sonar tan segura como pudiera._

_-Podría informar a la policía ... esperar a que tuvieras dieciocho, podría hacer que fueras encerrada, podría joderle la vida a tu madre, a tu familia, podría... Podría matarte. Aquí. Ahora._

_-No me digas.-rueda los ojos._

_-¿Acaso no lo ves niña tonta?. Te tengo como a un títere... Y... ¿Sabes?. Voy a ser buena. O no tan buena. Puedo traicionar a Gemma..._

_-¿Gemma?._

_-¿No te han enseñado a escuchar?._

_-¿Qué cojones quieres?._

_-Quiero destrozarte... Hacer que pagues día por día el daño que nos hiciste a mi familia y a mi._

_-¿Sabes lo que es un accidente, loca del demonio?._

_Ella sacó una navaja, brillante, fina... Miró a sus ojos azules y sonrió._

_-Tienes dos opciones, y una de ella es que yo traicionase a Gemma._

_-¿Qué?._

_-Puedes, quedarte, y yo mataré a tu mocosa... Esa es la opción fácil. Tú sentirías más dolor que el que yo sentí al perder a mi hermano._

_-¿Tú te estás oyendo?._

_-O puedes irte. Puedes irte. Y destrozarás a tu mocosa, le harás sentir un dolor intenso, indescriptible. Desaparecerás del mapa. Y sentirías el peor dolor de todos... ¿Qué eliges?._

_-Que te vayas de mi casa._

_Se acerca, ella no se mueve, no siente miedo, siente ganas de romperle cada hueso del cuerpo, pero tiene ese maldito cuchillo y..._

_Auch._

_Ahora tendría cicatriz en su mandíbula._

_-¿Qué eliges?-silencio-. Te lo repitiré vez más, ¿qué demonios eliges?._

_-¿Dices que Gemma sabe de esto?-asiente-. Tengo que hablar con ella._

_-Tienes que elegir._

_Y ella podría haber acabado con ella ahí mismo, podria haberla matado, podría haberlo hecho... pero no lo hizo, y eso la desconcertó más._

_Llegó a casa de su mocosa con sangre en su cuello, la rabia que sentía por dentro era tan grande, ella no pudo esperar más, marcó el número de Gemma, tan rápido, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta tras ella._

_-¿Qué demonios ocurre?.-bosteza, cubriéndose con su bata._

_-¡No hagas como si no tuvieras idea!-chilla-. ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!?._

_Ella se queda en silencio._

_-¿De qué hablas?._

_-Nahles. Nahles ha venido a buscarme.-responde con voz agitada._

_-¿N-nahles?._

_-¿Qué demonios has hecho?._

_Claro que Gemma estaba enfadada por la forma en la que ella había tratado a su hermana... Le hacía llorar. Le hacía sentirse pequeña, le hacía tener miles y miles de dudas cada segundo, nunca decía las dos palabras que quería escuchar, eso le bastó para que su chispa de rabia brotara._

_-¿Tanto te importa irte lejos? ¿Qué tienes aquí?. Te estoy haciendo un favor. Te libras de mi hermana. ¿No era eso lo que querías?. Podrás estar con alguien nuevo, lo que quieras, pero te tienes que ir._

_-¿Te has vuelto loca?-grita, apretando su brazo-. ¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto me importa tu hermana!.-solloza._

_-¡Eso no es lo que demuestras en cada fiesta!._

_-¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?!. ¡Estás loca para mandarte al loquero!._

_-¿Y tú?. Vives haciendo la vida de mi hermana una miseria._

_-Sabes que eso no es cierto.-murmura._

_-¿Por qué estás con ella?._

_-Ese es mi problema._

_-Si ella se buscara a alguien más...le romperías cada hueso...pero si tú encuentras a alguien, ella es la que se jode. Es un puto juego. Para ti es todo un maldito juego. Eres una posesiva de mierda, ¡como siempre sólo te importan tus sentimientos!._

_-¿Y tú qué sabes?._

_-Lo suficiente como para estar segura de que no eres para ella._

_-No eres nadie para decidir eso..._

_-A diferencia de ti y de tus amigos, me importa Harriet._

_-¿Y por eso vas a hacer que se separe de mi?._

_-¿Te creías que estaba interesada en ti y en tu mundo de mierda?. No valéis nada. No tenéis nada. Vivís en la calle, de kilómetro en kilómetro, destrozando todo lo que esté a vuestro paso. Nos os importa nada..._

_-¿Tú...?-entrecerró los ojos-. Diría que estoy sorprendida...pero eres igual que tu madre, no sé a quién a salido tu hermana..._

_-No me hagas reír. Ella no te importa. No estás enamorada de ella. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte, de todas formas?._

_Ella tragó en seco, sus ojos empezaron a arder..._

_-Yo... yo le quiero._

_-¿Tú?-ríe en alto-. ¿Querer? ¿A alguien que no seas tú misma?._

_-¡No sabes nada!-siente su vista nublarse-. ¡Yo no haría daño a Harriet jamás!._

_-Entonces, desaparece de su vida. ¿Nunca escuchaste que aveces el mayor acto de amor hacia alguien es desaparecer?. ¡Esfúmate!._

_-¡No puedo!-chilla, con voz ronca, dolida, a punto de estallar, queriendo romper todo-. ¡Yo la quiero! ¡Quiero a esa niñata estúpida, malcriada y mimada! ¡La quiero y no puedo alejarme de ella!._

_-No finjas... Los monstruos no puden enamorarse._

_Ella se quedó callada._

_Se encogió._

_Se dio la vuelta a tiempo, antes de comenzar a llorar energéticamente, sales corriendo, corres, corres, intentando escapar de lo que ya te tenía atrapada..._

_Y derrepente te chocas con lo que es tu realidad._

_-¿Qué decides?._

_-Me voy._

_Ella asiente._

_-Te irás. Dirás a tu familia, amigos a quién sea que irás con tu padre. Alemania, ahí está él. No puedes volver, ¿entiendes?. No vas a acercarte a ella nunca más, a no ser que quieras que acabe con las dos._

_-¿Y qué haré allí?._

_-Lo que quieras. No vuelvas a llamarla. Dile que todo es un juego. Que no la quieres... que no es nada para ti. Vas a ser un fantasma._

_Estoy haciendo esto por ti... Mocosa._

_Era viernes, lo recordaba tan bien... ella ya había perdido la esperanza de que la chica fría apareciera nuevamente, se estaría preguntando miles de cosas. Cuando ve la imagen de una chica pálida, con ojeras tan marcadas debido a la falta de sueño, se lleva un susto, va vestida de negro, está bien peinada y no está sonriendo._

_Se ve distinta. Está distinta._

_-¡Louise!-se lanza a abrazarla, temblando-. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado?. Te he hechado mucho de menos-silencio... Se aparta, mira su rostro, indiferente-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Está...todo bien?._

_-Se acabó.-dice fría, queriendo devolverle el abrazo, queriendo besar sus rojos y tiernos labios._

_-¿Qué?.-sus ojos vuelven a arder, en es momento...cuando ve la confusión en su rostro._

_-Que se acabó.-repite más fuerte, intentando no quebrarse._

_-¿Qué se acabó?._

_-Todo, puedes irte. Hemos terminado, acabado, ¿romper?-sonríe, sintiendo que le clavan miles de agujas finas pero afiladas en el pecho, le falta el aire, quiere abrazarla y no dejarla nunca, es la peor sensación que ha sentido en mucho tiempo...-. Llámalo como quieras._

_-¿Qué?-no llores, no llores, no llores, -. ¿Qué estás diciendo?. ¿Por qué dices esto?. ¿Qué ocurre?._

_-Pensaba que tus estúpidos sentimientos no durarían tanto...-dice con otra sonrisa, tan a punto de llorar-. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Pensaba que, por el hecho de que fueras linda y mi amiga podría acostumbrarme a tenerte por alrededor, pero...no ha sido así. Todo lo que hemos hecho...nosotras, todo...ha sido..._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que fue un error!-ella se adelanta, con la voz rompiéndose-. ¡Dijiste que te quedarías cuanto te necesitara! ¡Prometiste eso!._

_-Te mentí.-contestó, rápido, algo ronca, escondiendo su mano que, estaba temblando._

_-Fuiste tú la primera en besarme, Louise, fuiste tú la que te morías de celos y me pediste ser tu novia, ¡tú empezaste todo esto!._

_-Y ahora lo estoy terminando, mocosa._

_Y no tienes idea de lo que duele..._

_-¡No me llames así!.-grita, dándole un empujón._

_Ella frunce el ceño, a punto de perder el control, quiere irse...quiere irse._

_-Eso era todo.-se aleja, pero, ella le sostiene del brazo._

_-¡No! ¡No es todo! ¡Esto no funciona así!._

_-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?. Me voy. Vengo a darme de baja de este instituto. Esto se ha acabado._

_-¿D-dónde vas?._

_-Lejos. Muy lejos de ti._

_Para protegerte..._

_-¿Por qué?-¡no llores!, quiere gritar-. Y-yo te di mi libertad... Louise._

_No quiero tu libertad..._

_-No quiero tu libertad. Te la devuelvo, es toda tuya, eres libre._

_...te quiero a ti._

_-No-niega varias veces-, ¡no estás hablando en serio!._

_-No quiero que me sigas ni que me pidas cosas que no voy a darte... No pierdas el control por mí._

_Pídeme que me quede... no seas ordinaria conmigo, piderde el control a mi lado... ¡Seámos deasastres!._

_-Lo prometiste..._

_Lo prometí.._

_-Yo..._

_Yo..._

_-¿Todo era mentira?._

_-Todo._

_No. Al final. No._

_-Yo...yo no te quiero._

_Yo... Te quiero._

_-¿Y por qué malgastaste tanto tiempo si no te ibas a quedar?.-le empuja, haciendo un ruido sordo en las taquillas, todo el mundo pone la mirada en ellas._

_-Suéltame, mocosa._

_¡Atrápame! ¡Cuando me tengas no me dejes ir!._

_-¡Qué no me llames así!-grita-. ¡Eres una hija de puta!._

_-Te diste cuenta tarde._

_Nunca vas a saber nada._

_-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de enamorarte de una persona sabiendo que no es la correcta para ti?-se queda en silencio-. Piensas que puede cambiar... Te enamoras porque tienes la diminuta esperanza de que cambie._

_¿Sabes lo peor de empezar jugando?._

_Que acabas perdiendo._

_Te acabas enamorando._

_Acabas jodida._

_Acabas llena de esperanzas, de sueños, de planes para el futuro..._

_...y después nada se puede cumplir._

_-La esperanza es para perdedores._

_-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?. ¿Qué ocurre?.-le suelta._

_Y ella te conoce tan bien, tan bien, tanto como tú lo haces a ella, sois un espejo... Todo es tan claro._

_-Me das pena. Asco. Te sigues arrastrado-se aleja-, ¿acaso no entiendes que no te quiero?. Eres insoportable, pero, seguramente quieras que te bese y te lo haga una vez más, ¿verd..._

_Y una bofetada le calla, le borra la sonrisa que intenta ser burlona de la cara. Le deja fría._

_¿Acaba de pegarle?._

_Y todo estaba hecho._

_-No me importa.-ella dijo, mientras, profunda y verdaderamente le importaba._

_-Perfecto._

_No... ¡No te vayas!._

_-Espero que te pudras en el infierno._

_Y eso fue suficiente para las dos._

_Se alejaron._

_Cada una se fue por un camino distinto, esperandof no volver a ver el rostro de la otra nunca más._

_...Cada una tomó un camino, pensando que se volverían a unir de nuevo algún día._

_Ese no podía ser el final._

Cara observó a Louise, estaba con el ceño fruncido, apretando las sábanas fuertemente. Sufriendo.

-Lo siento mucho.-le abraza, besando su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos, intentando ser suave.

-No hagas eso...-murmura jadeando.

-¿El qué?.

-Ser tan delicada... Ser como ella.-besa sus labios, fuerte, intentando tomar el control.

-Te equivocas-sonríe-. Sabes que yo no soy como ella.

Asintió. Cara no era sumisa ni mucho menos, no era Harriet ni de lejos. Era sólo que aveves la echaba tanto de menos que su chispa verde le recordaba a sus ojos, los pocos toques suaves que tenían los encontraba familiar, si sus mejillas tenían color rosado se acordaba de su Mocosa, pero, no era ella. Era diferente. Muy diferente.

Si tan sólo supiera que ahora comparaba todos sus besos con los de ella...

-¿Vas a aceptar el trabajo de Bambi?.


	22. Chapter 22

-Van a haber muchos cambios, entonces.-Bárbara estaba risueña ese día, el primer día. 

Tomó medidas del cuerpo de Louise con una sonrisa, siendo suave, a pesar de que ella ya no tenía ningún interés en Bárbara, por muy inocente y hermosa que fuera; no era Harriet. Se mantuvo como una profesional (que no lo era) y soportó todas las pruebas físicas como debía. Andar con tacones fue lo más fácil, lo difícil era dejar que los que se hacían llamar peluqueros te hicieran un peinado que parecía una rueda a punto de explotar o que te maquillaran como si fueras un alien. Aveces era cansino y ridículo. Su contrato era lo mejor, cuando cobró por fin su primer sueldo gastó lo necesario en ropa, Cara le había dado mucha, pero ella necesitaba csas básicamas como chandals y sudaderas grandes, lo que le gustaba de ser modelo era a las personas que conocía. 

Los amigos de Cara ahora en los suyos, los de Bárbara también, los diseñadores, las chicas y chicos que trabajaban con ella, ¡la ropa que le regalaban!. 

Pero maypritariamente su dinero lo guardó para su primer coche fuera de Inglaterra. Como echaba de menos al suyo propio... Estaba encerrado en su garaje, con el riesgo de que lo robaran... Le había incluso dado permiso a su madre de venderlo por si tenía algún apuro. Aunque sabía que su familia estaba bien. 

A pesar de que tenía su propia habitación de hotel, mayoritariamente pasaba los días en el de Cara, incluso cuando ella no estaba. No le gusaba tener una "casa" y vivir sola. Dormir sola. Comer sola. Darse baños sola. Estar tanto tiempo sola implicaba pensar, pensar en Harriet, en lo jodido que estaba todo, en lo jodida que estaba ella, en lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus amigos, a su madre y sus hermanas, en que la Georgia le echaba la culpa de la muerte de su padre idiota y Nahles la loca descocida de la mierte de su hermano el imbécil. 

Pensar era jodido. 

Estar con Cara era mejor. 

Cara hablaba mucho, con voz dulce. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. Daba abrazos largos, y, era divertido y extraño pero siempre apretaba su trasero o hacía comentarios sobre su gran trasero. Era bonito. Tener a alguien que te hiciera sentir importante.

-Tener a alguien que te toque una teta-Cara ríe-. ¿A quién no le gustaría?.

Y Cara siempre tenía maría o siempre sabía dónde conseguir, era divertido fumar con ella en los días aburridos. Tenían mucho tiempo a solas y eso era genial, sentir que desconectas de todo aunque sea sólo por horas. Cara era definitivamente genial. Genuina. Generosa. Divertida. Alocada. Buena cocinera. Cantaban canciones. Eran ridículas. Le encantaba el bacon. Se hicieron un tatuaje. 

Eran idiotas. Juntas. ¿Se podía decir que estaban juntas?. Estaban juntas. Se agarraban la mano en público. Cara era asombrosa y era divertido verla ensayar para pruebas de papeles en películas. Bailaban. Le enseñaba trucos de modelaje. Le enseñaba a soportar los tacones con heridas en los pies. Elogiaba sus tobillos. Elogiaba su trasero. Aveces le recordaba a su amistad con Zayn. Hacían locuras juntas. Sólo que con Zayn no se besaba.

(Al menos no se besaron más de dos veces. Sólo tenían quince años).

Louise estaba segura de que Cara era su alma gemela. Alguien con quien compartes todo. No sólo lo material. También características, pensaban igual, eran traviesas, no les gustaba que les dijieran que hacer. Eran completamente iguales... Pero ella no era Harriet. 

Lo mejor de salir con Cara, era que Louise ya era conocida por ella misma y no por alguien más. La primera vez que pisó una pasarela ya estaba en casi todasnlas portadas de las revistas más compradas. La televisión, la prensa, los molestos paparazzis. Louise era la nueva estrella, su vida nueva acababa de comenzar, entrevistas donde le preguntaban miles y miles de cosas, en todas partes, de todas las formas, juegos, sesiones de fotos, anuncios, propagandas. Más contratos. 

Primero era sólo Adidas. 

Luego Vans. Se unió Gucci. Louis Vuiton, Mango, Vougue, Zara, Nike, Puma, Pepe Jeans, salió de Yves Saint Lauren, se fue a Burberry, después a Victoria's Secret.

Se queda ahí con Cara.

Se hacen novias.

Muchas revistas, mucha televisión, radio, redes sociales, rumores, muchos paparazzis. Su fama asciende por ascensor al rascacielo de las estrellas. Conoce a bandas, acotres, músicos, cantantes. 

Se puso feliz cuando por fin conoció a David Beckham (y a su increíble mujer). Todos los el grupo ya los conocían y a ella le hacía tanta ilusión. 

Su vida parecía perfecta. Su nueva vida. Donde los peores días eran sólo en los que se levantaba con mala cara por haber ido a premios o fiestas, y un paparazzi cabrón le siguiera a alguna tie da de comida chatarra. 

Era diverido. Escapar de paparazzis con Cara. 

-¿Qué hacías con Harriet?.-preguntó un día Cara.

-Hum... Una vez nos colamos en un concierto.-sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a uno?.-pregunta divertida.

Y ella nunca había tenido sexo en el backstage de the1975. Ni siquiera había ido a otro concierto de the1975 sin alguien que no fuera Niall o Harriet. 

(Ellos extrañamente dejan de mandar mensajes o llamadas. Su madre es la única que llama los domingos y ella aveces no puede contestar ni siquiera a mensajes por resacas o días vagos).

Entonces pasa. Un día se mira en el espejo y no soporta tener tanto pelo.

-Lo quiero corto.-dice sentada frente al espejo, Bruno con una tijeras en las manos observa su melena.

-¿Corto? ¿Por los hombros?.

-Corto-repite-. Por la mandíbula.

La prensa se vuelve loca. Todos se vuelen locos. ¡Cara se vuelve loca!. Y joder; estaba contenta de que lo hicera porque el sexo era mucho más mejor cuando había algo nuevo. 

♡ 

-¿Ni? ¿Niall?.-Louise se levanta de golpe de la mesa, los chicos sueltan una carcajada.

-¡Lou!.-el chilla al ptro lado de la línea.

-¿¡Dónde demonios te has metido!?.

-Dime porfavor que tu culo famoso está en Berlín.

-Ajá.

-¿Puedes pasar tiempo conmigo?-pregunta como con duda-. Oh... ¿Puedes quedar?.

-Claro. Claro que tengo tiempo para tí, parásito alvino, ¿cuándo llegas?.

A Niall le costó superar tres días enteros ver a Cara Delevingne pasear en sujetador en el apartamento de Louise.

Luego todo fue mejor, se unió a ellas. Conoció al grupo, a Bambi, a Alexandra, Kate, Clara, Gigi, Karlie, Natalie e inumerables chicas con las que ibam de fiesta. 

Iban a carreras de coches, no tanto como antes, pero cuando iban, iban de verdad.

-La mejor ley del mundo; no hay ley en las carreteras-Louise sonríe enormemente-. No hay límites de velocidad en las putas carreteras alemanas.

Niall estaba feliz. También lo tiñeron de lila. Sólo duró un día.

-Se puso a llorar.-susurró Bruno cuando Niall no miraba.

Así que tener a Niall viviendo bajo su mismo techo le reconfortó. Parecía más que una casa, un hogar. Con los platos lavados y el suelo sin ropa sucia, el baño mucho más sucio que antes y muchas revistas y productos de pelo.

Se lo pasaban tan bien cuando alguien tenía una cita.

-Así que, si el hace algo...

-¿Cómo qué?.-Alex rueda los ojos, echándose perfume.

Niall se traga un poco, empieza a toser como un loco. Se queda rojo.

-Algo raro, algo extraño o algo bizarro...-Cara sigue hablando, o eso intenta, pero Louise la vuelve a interrumpir.

-¡Algo maligno!.-chilla abriéndose paso entre los libros de Alex.

O fumando hierba.

-Podría darte una paliza, lo sabes.-Louise bufa, poniéndose unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que sea de noche. 

-Ja ja.-Niall rueda sus ojos rojos, estaban comiendo brownies de maría y fumando.

-¡Yo soy la ley!.-chilla Louise alzando los brazos, caminando hasta las escaleras, riendo.

-¡Qué te caes, coño!.-Bambi intenta levatarla del suelo.

-¿Todavía llevo puestas las gafas?.-pregunta aún en el suelo.

-La fama te ha cambiado, Lou.-Niall gruñe.

-¿Cambiarme de vestuario?-pregunta apoyada en la mesa-. ¿¡Ya!?-mira a Bruno-. ¿Qué cojones miras?.-empieza a reírse.

Tardaron un mes y dos semanas en poder hablar sobre sus respectivas rupturas.

-Entonces, cuéntame sobre cómo te fuiste y dejaste a Zayn hundido.-Louise pronunció cada palabra.

-No antes de que me cuentes sobre cómo te largaste y dejaste a Harriet y a tu familia en la mierda.

-¡Dijimos que no se podrían decir palabrotas!.-chilló ella lanzando un cojín a su cara.

-¡Tonta del culo!.-chilló el, devolviéndole el almohadazo.

-¡Ah, Niall, me has dado fuerte! ¡Ven aquí!. ¡¡Ah!!-su dedo meñique con un mueble-. ¡Te mato!.

-¡Y una mierda!-sigue corriendo-¡No andes descalza!-caen al suelo por los cojines tirados, empiezan a reírse, luego hay un silencio, ambos miran al techo-. ¿Por qué te fuiste?. 

-¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?.

-Porque te fuiste, capulla-frunce el ceño-. Ese día Harriet me llamó llorando, estaba tan triste que no pude entenderle bien. Le rompiste, Lou...

-Lo sé.-traga fuerte, intentando no tener ganas de llorar. 

-¿Por qué le dejaste tan derrepente?. Nunca quisiste saber nada sobre tu padre... No lo considerabas como tu padre.

-Ni...

-No lo entiendo... De veras, ¿no la querías?. 

-¿Uh?.

-Te he visto crecer...pelearte, besar a gente y luego llorar por ello-sonríe-. Y te vi el primer día que os conocisteis-ella recuerda el accidente en las carreras-. Vi como te fue importando más y más... 

-Más de lo que debería...-susurró.

-Tú...tú no te querías ir-murmura con lástima, intentando que diga la verdad-. Aveces la mirabas como si ella fuera todo lo que te importara... Y yo creo eso. Aún creo en eso.

Ella no puede respirar, se pone en pie, le da la espalda, se aclara la voz, recogiendo el desorden.

-Entonces... ¿Qué pasó entre Zaynie y tú?.

Él se levanta también, ayudando, se encoje de hombros.

-Nos peleábamos tanto... Por cosas bobas y sin importancia-sonríe-. Pero esa noche llamé a Greg. Y el vino a por mí. Dijo que era tóxico, que íbamos a acabar mal...-murmura-. Y me fui.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-No deberías dejar que nadie te apartase de lo que quieres en contra de tu voluntad... Por mucho daño que te haga. Por mucho que te rompa o te destroze, es tu elección-más bajito-. Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te destroze.

Se vuelven a quedar en silencio.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien. ¿Te quedas?.

-¿A qué?.

-Aquí. Conmigo. 

Él sonríe.

-¿Volveremos a Londres?.

Ella se encoje.

-No sé si podré-él agacha la cabeza-. Prometo que lo intentaré... Te llevaré a casa de nuevo, lo prometo.-se abrazan.


	23. Chapter 23

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?.-Louise sigue caminando con sus gafas de sol puestas, Niall intenta dejar de temblar, camina, intentando seguir el paso de su amiga.

-¡Casi me pilla la mano!.-chilla, hay demasiadas personas en el metro, ella sonríe, llegaban tarde al cumpleaños de Natalie, las bolsas de regalo pesaban, ella sólo quería llegar lo más antes posible para que nadie le reconociera.

-¡Louise!.

Ella no se detuvo, suguió hacia delante, más deprisa, no le convenía para nada que un paparazzi le siguiera hasta un local lleno de bebidas alcohólicas y cigarrillos, siguió a paso ligero, escuchando su nombre de vuelta, extrañada, Niall agarra su regalo con fuerza, ella frunce el ceño.

-¡Louise!.

Esa voz.

Se da la vuelta en menos de una milésima de segundo, soltando el aire por su boca, se le forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su corazón late deprisa. Camina hacia él a grandes zancadas, rápido, rápido, agitada, queriendo destrozar a toda la distancia que le separa de abarazar de nuevo a su amigo, hecha un desastre, como el corazón de Niall cuando se gira, se paraliza.

Le abraza.

-Pensaba que no volvería a verte jamás.-hunde la cabeza en su cuello, intentando no llorar, le apreta demasiado contra él, no importa, se quedan unos segundos así.

Ella se aparta, le cuesta, pero sonríe y mira hacia arriba intentando no llorar. Sabe que debe apartarse.

Niall está temblando, pero no es porque las puertas del tren casi atrapen su mano, no.

Es porque dos ojos marrones se han encontrado con los suyos después de demasiado tiempo.

-¿Zayn?.-pregunta, sin moverse, están lejos, pero eso no dura, por suerte, el moreno acorta la distancia y se para frente a él.

-Te había confundido con alguna amiga lesbiana de Louise, rubio.-sonríe, sin poder creérselo, lo aprieta contra él.

-¡Me arruinaste la vida!.-chilló, rojo, después de es silencio afilado e incómodo, chocando sus manos fuertemente con el pecho del moreno, intentando separarse.

-¿Disculpa?. Fuiste tú quien te largaste...-deja que retroceda los pasos que desea, su rostro se vuelve..., se convierte en un rostro cansado, sin brillo... sus ojeras se notan, está mucho más delgado, sus labios ya no están rojos, no se ve sano pero, se ve lindo a pesar de verse triste y con una mecha rubia en su tupé.

-No puedo creer que ya estéis discutiendo.-Louise camina hasta ellos con los párpados casi cerrados.

-¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?.

Niall se encoje.

-Vivo con Louise.

-¿Tú te lo llevaste?.-pregunta irritado, girándose hacia la castaña con una mueca de sorpresa.

-No, pero ahora la respuesta es sí.

Él abre la boca a punto de gritar algo, pero entonces Niall lo interrumpe.

-Yo me fui-dice firme-. Con Greg. Fue...un poco un accidente... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.

-Vengo con unos amigos a un viaje... ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no contestaste a ninguna llamada?. Ningún mensaje...

El rubio tragó sonoramente, con ojos cristalizados, su nariz estaba roja y Louise lo miraba con el ceño levantado, con pena.

-Yo... nosotros vivíamos peleándonos, Zayn...

-Pero... nosotros funcionábamos así.-contestó con obviedad.

-No-aprieta sus ojos azules, soltando un suspiro-. No puedes vivir arrojando platos a alguien y después llamar amor a eso...-murmura.

-Podríamos pelearnos todos los días hasta el resto de nuestras vidas y sabes que ni aún así querría pelearme con alguien más.

Los ojos de Niall brillan tanto, y se le escurren lágrimas por mucho que intente retenerlas, Louise observa como las manos duras y ásperas de Zayn tocan con suavidad las mejillas pálidas de su amigo y estas se vuelven rosadas, y las gotitas de lágrimas son secadas gentilmente.

Era un tanto increíble como la oscuridad se podía convertir en luz. Un preso podía cazar, alguien culpable podría ser inocente, como alguien si poder podía ser el más poderoso...como alguien caído podía ser un héroe.

Zayn agarró la mano de Niall y este apretó su mano hasta que la fiesta de Natalie fuera una locura, ella abrió con mucha felicidad los regalos, y disfrutaron, bebieron, saltaron, bailaron, ellos estaban gritando y todo estaba siendo genuinamente genial.

Ella miró a Niall dejar besarse co n Zayn, bebió todo lo que quedaba en su vaso sintiendo el sabor a alcohol algo ardiente que hizo que sus ojos se irritaran y luego lo arrojó al suelo de la terraza.

Los miró por última vez con ojos cristalizados, se sentía egoísta, porque, los miraba y podía ver a su Mocosa y a ella misma... Estaba tan feliz por Niall.

Ahora él ya no se preocuparía en no hacer ruido mientras dormía llorando, ya no tendría que ver películas de amor con Louise y comer mucho helado, ahora ya no diría frases sarcásticas sobre el amor... Ahora ya estaba bien. Ya estaba con Zayn.

Miró los grandes edificios, todos iluminados por cientos de luces diferentes. Respiró profundamente, pero ni siquiera terminó de abrir los ojos cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Si...?.

-Debería haberte enviado a La India...

-¿Disculpa?.-su frente se frunce, bufa.

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mí, niña tonta?.

-Ah. Hola, tú.-saluda con decepción.

-Cuando te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras no me refería a ser la modelo más destacada mundialmente.

-No soy...

-Lo eres, y no te lo mereces. Pero no te culpo. Debería haberte especificado mejor, no deberías llamar la atención. No de esa manera. Ojalá tus fotos estuvieran por todo el mundo pero con otros titulares, unos dignos de una asesina...

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!.-chilla, perdiendo los nervios.

-Mataste a tu propio padre.

-No sabes una mierda.

-Ojalá fueras capaz de acabar contigo misma, le harías un favor enorme a todos.

Ella sonrió.

-Qué más quisieras tú, perra.-mira hacia abajo, sin miedo, ojos fríos, habrían unos cincuenta metros.

-No lo permitiré, maldita suicida, ¡apartate de la barandilla!.

-¿No me querías ver muerta?.

-Si te muerieras el juego acabaría, imbécil. Quiero que tú sufras, y si te mueres así no sentirías una mierda.

-¿Me estás observando...?.

-Por desgracia... Te veré caer. Te veré cuando te quedes sola, en tu miseria, en la que te mereces. ¿Sabes que tu mocosa está con...

Aparta el teléfono. Sonríe. Levanta su dedo corazón.

-Que te jodan, perra.-murmura, y lanzá el teléfono lo más fuerte que puede.

Oberva como cae en un ruido sordo que casi no puede percebir, se apoya entre sus brazos, quiere llorar y desaparecer, y...

-Era un iPhone 6...-Cara suelta una risita.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.-pregunta, antes de girarse y volver a escuchar la música que provenía de la sala.

-¿Y tú?.-se acerca, besando sus labios de una manera dulce pero para nada lenta.

Ella, naturalmente le devolvió el beso, con fiereza, intentando descargar su enfado, porque, Nahles le había jodido la vida, porque ahora todo era diferente, porque por culpa de Gemma su Mocosa no estaba con ella, ¡por culpa de ella misma ahora estaba besando a alguien más!.

Quiso llorar, y sollozar alto, y gritar, gritar hasta sus pulmones se encogieran y ella despareciese. Pero en vez de eso, encendió un cigarrillo y soltó el humo ahogado, prefiriendo quemarse a ella misma por dentro que destrozar su alrededor por segunda vez.

♡

Cara tenía muchos talentos, a parte de cantar, o tocar la guitarra, o tocar la batería, o cualquier instrumento o ser una súper-modelo, ella también actuaba.

Era divertido ayudarle a ensayar.

Pasaban horas y horas con guiones de sus películas. Louise se dio cuenta de lo genial que era esa chica, cada día que pasaba, Nahles de alguna jodida manera encontró su nuevo número de teléfono. Pero eso no impidió que Louise perdiera los nervios. Claro que no.

Ella era el centro de atención. Y pronto también acabó en el mundo del cine. Siendo más el centro de atención. Si es que se podía. Ella se sentía algo emocionada y sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que la adoraba, sin conocerla, tan sólo sabían una diminuta parte sobre ella y la amaban, era el centro de atención por el día y por la noche, pero ella podía no controlar sus lágrimas cuando las luces se apagaban.

No entendía que estaba mal.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vio a esos ojos verdes frente a frente. Habís pasado tiempo desde la última palabra dolorosa que se dijieron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que besó unod labios gruesos y dulces que sabían a cosas lindas. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Bastante. Demasiado.

Y era doloroso, porque ella veía el rostro de su Mocosa, veía trozos, pedazos de Harriet en el rostro de Cara y cuando la besaba con fiereza se daba cuenta de que no era ella.

No era justo. No era justo que sus amigos estuvieran felices y tuvieran a la persona con la que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas besando sus mejillas y ella sentía como si algo le golpeara duramente por todas partes cuando recordaba que, nadie era su Mocosa. Ella veía su rostro en las caras delasextrañas que paseaban por la calle. Extrañaba las manos suaves y pequeñas de Harriet, extrañaba su risa y dormir abrazada a ella, sus rizos y su cabello castaño con un tono caramelo.

Quizá estaba empezando a extrañar a su mocosa...

♡

-¿Está todo listo?.-Jace preguntó desde la puerta con una sonrisa de lado.

Harriet asintió vivazmente, alzando su mochilla color crema y colgando su bolso de mano a su hombro.

Era hora de triunfar.

Era hora de trabajar de verdad.

Liam y Jace estaban hablando sobre algo bastante alto en el taxi, ella atendió la llamada.

-¿Nos vemos ahí entonces?.-pregunta.

-Te estaré esperando.-Ruth contesta desde la otra línea.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Alemania, Berlín** _

_**YSL, 2:24 p.m** _

-Y para la nueva colección haréis de maniquí para las nuevas diseñadoras o modistas que os necesiten, ¿entendido?.

Todas las chicas asintieron, Louise suspiró pesadamente, no veía la hora de encontrarse con Cara y los demás en el almuerzo.

-¿Louise?.-ella apretó los ojos fuertemente, guardándose un "mierda" para sus adentros, sabía que Ruth no era Bambi ni mucho menos, ella era la que controlaba y administraba todo...vamos, la jefa a la que todas tenían que demostrar que no sólo se divertían y hacían el tonto antes de salir a las pasarelas o hacer sesiones de fotos.

-¿Si?.-dijo inquieta desde el marco de la puerta, quería salir, quería ir con los demás, tenía un pie fuera, pero la cara de Ruth no era muy expresiva, estaba con un papel entre las manos, entonces alzó los ojos a ella.

-Entra, vamos...-dijo bufando, levantando el ceño-. Tú tienes las medidas perfectas para toda la colección... Las demas chicas tendrán que trabar duro hasta el desfile de estreno, ¿te importa conocer ahora a la diseñadora y que compruebe que tengas bien las medidas?.

Ella tragó saliva fastidiada, asintiendo, apretando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño y los labios. Ya le había puesto de mal humor con tan sólo una noticia en menos de un minuto.

-Por supuesto...

Louise nunca había sido una de esas personas que prestaban atención a las cosas que las personas etiquetaban como importantes. Ella no terminó de leerse el contrato emque firmó hacía meses atrás, ella vio como Ruth pulsaba el botón número siete del ascensor, su mirada estaba concentrada en las vistas de los enormes edificios que se podían observan gracias al cristal transparente, su mirada se desvió a la tarjeta de identidad que la mujer castaña y de ojos marrones llevaba colgado en su bata blanca de trabajo.

 _Payne_.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, claro que no, ni siquiera se sorprendió, trató de convencerse a ella misma que podían haber miles de personas con el mismo apellido que su amigo, mientras un flashback hacía que su pulso acelerara, risas, fiestas, una explosión, peleas, risas, besos, Zayn, los chicos, su Mocosa. Tragó saliva, secamente, el nudo de su estómago subió a su garganta.

Ruth salió del ascensor y ella tuvo que seguir su paso rápidamente, secándose el sudor frío que tenía en un lado de su frente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y algo rojos, no quería pestañear, tenía miedo de verlos de nuevo en cuanto todo se volviera negro. Aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. Sabía que si veía a su Mocosa, por muy corto que fuera el período de tiempo, iba a perder el control, se haría daño, y pensaría en esa frase tan ridícula o en esas dos palabras a las que su corazón, o lo que quedaba de él, tenía tanto miedo.

Estaba apunto de decirle a Ruth que no se encontraba bien, que necesitaba comer algo y luego volvería, cualquier excusa. Necesitaba un descanso. Necesitaba irse con sus amigos y olvidarse un poco de lo idiota que estaba siendo en pensar en su pasado de nuevo, ahora, por un maldito apellido.

Pero ella abre las puertas del taller, las paredes son blancas, grandes estanterías de color marrón fuerte llenas de tela y muestras, hay figuras por doquier, maniquís a medio vestir, tijeras negras enormes, hay pequeñas plataformas circulares donde ella tendrá que subir los próximos meses para que pinchen sus costados con alfileres. Ella suspiró, mirando hacia todas partes.

Había algo... Empezó a notar su corazón latir incluso en su espalda, en sus oídos, en sus párpados. Iba, definitivamente iba a retirarse, Ruth dijo algo, pero ella no se molestó en oírlo.

Habían dos mesas, una cubierta de rollos enormes de telas de todo tipo de texturas y colores, otra, donde habían carpetas de color amarillo claro, folios y, una chica con una coleta alta, su color de pelo era...castaño, castaño fresa, no llegaba a ser pelirojo pero no era simplemente castaño a secas, ella frunció el ceño, tenía ligeras ondas, pero era mayoritariamente liso, y la piel de su nuca era pálida, con un collar dorado fino. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Esta es tu modelo.-Ruth dice, y Louise mira como se retira tras ella.

Entonces vuelve la mirada hacia la nueva diseñadora, quien también se gira hacia ella, y ambas se quedan sin respiración. En silencio. Todo se detiene.

Louise se niega a que sus ojos se cristalicen, se niega a querer correr hacia ella y abrazarla y besarla, se queda inmóvil, no puede pensar propiamente. Tan sólo sabe que el nudo de su garganta se vuelve más grande, más fuerte, mucho más intenso de lo que fue al principio.

_Y es que hay emociones dentro de ti que tu cuerpo no puede soportar._

-Hola.-Harriet seguía sentada cuando le saludó suavemente.

Ninguna rompió el contacto visual, Louise en silencio, no sabía que contestar. ¿Enserio había dicho hola?.

_Pero, después de todo, ¿cómo puedes escapar de lo que está dentro de ti?._

Fue en un instante, no hubo ninguna palabra de por medio, sólo labios rojos y gargantas cerradas, presas por el miedo, dolía, dolía como el infierno, pero era ese tipo de dolor sin el que te sentías vacía. La distancia se desvanece. Los pasos de Louise son lentos, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Intentando olvidar...pero, sin parar de recordar.

_Nunca te lo conté, pero... me estaba enamorando de ti._

Más cerca. Más lento. Arrastrando los pies, ignorando esa lágrima escurrirse por el lado de su mejilla.

Harriet miraba con ojos abiertos como ella se acercaba dejando ese rastro helado por donde pasaba, casi hechizada por sus ojos azules con un tono tan claro por el centro que llegaba a ser blanco. Louise tiró de la silla, las ruedas de esta no hicieron un ruido muy molesto, se acercó a su rostro.

Y antes de que sus labios colisionaran como si fueran dos imanes, todos los recuerdos golpearon sus mentes como flashbacks de invierno, la primera vez que se vieron hasta los momentos más felices, cuando todo se caía, y Harriet nunca le contó todo lo que se rompió cuando estaba completamente sola en Londres, sin saber que Louise había pasado tiempos miserables, ambas ignorantes del sufrimiento de la otra, aferrándose como si se fueran a caer.

Era casi destructible, la manera en la que dolía besarle, o tocar su hombro con miedo a que le rechazara, había pasado demasiado tiempo y era ridículo. Pero las manos de Louise estaban desabrochando la cremayera de su falda marrón con estampados blancos, rosas y negros, levantando su camisa negra y acariciando la curva de su cadera.

-Uh...-frunció el ceño, mirando sus ojos-. Has cambiado...estás-suelta la coleta de su cabello, notablemente menos rizado-, ¿estás más...?.

-¿No te...gusta?.-pregunta temblando, posando sus manos encima de las suyas, retirándolas de, ahora sus caderas con curvas, mordiendo su labio con fuerza, queriendo correr de ahí.

-Yo también he cambiado...así que supongo que está bien.-medio sonríe de lado, enseñando diminutamente sus blancos dientes.

Harriet sonríe, observando su nuevo peinado, su ropa, sus collares y su pulseras. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de color negro, llevaba unas gafas de sol colgando en la blusa. Era Louise. Pero cambiada.

El tiempo hizo que todos cambiaran. El dolor cambia a la gente.

Amabas agachan la cabeza, Louise mete un lateral de su camisa gris dentro de sus jeans altos, cierra la falda de Harriet y deja un beso en sus labios, ambas se miran sin cerras sus ojos.

-¿Pensaba que habías dejado Yves?.

-¿Eres mi fan, ahora?-pregunta mentiendo los bordes de su camisa dentro de su falda, bajando sus manos a su trasero-. Wow, ya no eres...ya no eres una mocosa, Mocosa.

-Bueno, ahora eres famosa...-dice con mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-Tú siempre has sido mi fan, fuera famosa o no. Por eso me has seguido hasta aquí, eh. ¿Quién se ha chivado?. Estoy segura de que ha sido Zayn...

-No te he seguido, imbécil.-dice fuerte, apartándose.

-Ya, casualmente has parado justamente donde yo.-rueda los ojos.

-No has cambiado una mierda...

-¿No me dijiste eso ya?-bufa-. Acaso, ¿acaso crees que El Universo lucha para que algunas almas estén juntas?. ¿Crees que eres mi alma gemela? ¿Mi espejo?. Estás siendo patética y una arrastrada. Pensaba que lo habías superado.

-Fuiste tú quien me besaste, yo sólo dije hola.-le devuelve el golpe, apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Vale...-asiente-. ¿Así que no me vas a preguntar cómo estoy? ¿Qué he hecho los últimos dos años?.

-Siempre estás en la tele.

-Vamos.

-¿Cómo estás?.

-De maravilla. ¿Tú?.-dice sonriente.

-Genial. Intentaba hacer mi trabajo.-contesta relajada.

Amabas quieren reírse.

-¿Sólo me preguntas eso, Mocosa?. ¡Pensaba que me habías hechado de menos!.

-Bueno, es raro echar de menos a alguien a quien no estás ni segura conocer.

-Deja de intentarlo tanto por alguien a quien no le importas.-dice fuerte, con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me explicas por qué te fuiste?.

Ella traga en seco.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Pero me refería a la verdad.

-La verdad es que me das asco y quería alejarme de ti.

-No sabes mentir. Actúas de maravilla pero en la vida real eres una mierda.-esta vez es ella la de la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no lo superas de una vez?-intenta sonar convincente-. No te soporto, me das asco-afirma fuerte-. Eres patética y es cansino ver como nunca me vas a superar... Ya no eres mi Mocosa. Estoy saliendo con Cara, ¿no ves eso en la televisión?. ¿Tanto dolor te causa escucharlo que apagas la televisión cuando salimos en primer plano?.

Ella intenta no llorar, frunce el ceño fuertemente, confundida.

-Yo también estoy con alguien.

Hay un silencio cortante.

-Ah, ¿si?.

-Sí. Se llama Jace. Es mi novio y estamos enamorados.-dice con un sonrojo inocente.

-Me importa una mierda si te follas a alguien o no, ¿entiendes?. Me da igual si has tenido que huir hasta aquí porque te quieran hacer daño. Me das igual.

-Bien...-murmura más confundida aún.

-Toma esas estúpidas medidas otro día-agarra su teléfono vibrando-. ¿Te ha quedado todo claro?.

-Todo.-asiente con la cabeza agachada.

Ella se larga con lágrimas en sus ojos y contesta el teléfono temblando. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?.

-¿Sí?.

-¡Lou!-Niall chilla-. ¿Dónde estás?. Llevamos esperando tu culo famoso aquí media hora.

-Ya voy...

_By H._

-Tú eres la nueva, ¿verdad?.-una chica de cabello rojizo y bucles se sienta a mi lado, llevaba un top rosa corto de tirantes y unos pantalones de un tono más oscuro, empieza a beber de su margarita, como si me conociera de toda la vida.

Pero a decir verdad es mucho mejor que estar sola, bebiendo y viendo como todas estas personas se divierten y yo simplemente no encajo.

-Sí...

-Yo soy Bambi-sonríe-, he visto que estás sola y bueno, aquí estamos todos muy unidos.

-Ah, si...ya lo veo.-digo dejando de mirar a las chicas tomando fotos.

-¿Entonces es cierto que Ruth te ha contratado?. ¿Tú diseñaste la nueva collección? ¿Entera?.

Asiento, con vergüenza.

-Sip.-sonrio inevitablemente.

-Wow, eso es genial. He visto los bocetos, son realmente buenos. Estoy esperando como nunca el día de estreno... ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Alemania?.

-No...mis padres viajaban mucho, de pequeña mi hermana y yo pasamos unas navidades aquí.

-¡Ah!. ¿Y con quién has venido esta vez?.

-Con un amigo, el hermano de Ruth...Liam Payne, y mi novio.

-¿Tienes novio?. Oh, que lástima...eres muy bonita. Pareces una muñeca.

Siento mis mejillas arder, agacho la cabeza un poco, bebiendo más de mi vaso.

-Gracias...

-¿Conoces a Alex?-niego-. ¿No conoces a Alexandra?.

-No.

-¿Por qué no conoces a Alexandra?.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No...no lo sé, no he-

-Hey, ¡Alex!-ella chilla antes de que yo termine de hablar-. ¿Te acercas un momento?. ¡Mueve tu culo pálido aquí!.

Miro hacia la chica de pelo negro, es bastante blanca, y su sonrisa se desvanece, le enseña el dedo corazón.

-Vamos mejor nosotras.-dice Bambi riendo.

-Estoy bien aquí, gracias.-sonrío.

-Paprruchas, muñeca-tira de mí-. Vamos, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?.

Miro como Louise entra de la mano de una rubia, alta, impresionante, incluso más guapa de Ryder... Se me corta el aire cuando están riendo y siendo geniales con ese grupo de personas.

-Es sólo que estoy esperando a que Liam me recoja...

-Ah. ¿Entonces, te irás pronto?.

-Sí. Dice que no tardará...

-Pensaba que eras lesbiana, o bi, al menos. Es imposible coquetear contigo...

-Oh. ¿Intentabas coquetear conmigo?.-pregunto sonriendo, algo sonrojada.

-Ajá-asiente bebiendo lo que queda de su margarita-. Pero es imposible, chica. Aquí casi todas son bi.

-Ah...

-Bueno, Alex, Natalie y Gigi no... Hay unos chicos, Niall y Zayn-suelta una risa-. Deberías verlos, son unos personajes...

-Sé quienes son...-murmuro con una sonrisa-. ¡Espera, ¿qué?!.

-¿Eh?.

-¿Niall y Zayn?-dejo mi vaso en la barra de un golpe-. ¿Un rubio pequeño, diminuto y un chico moreno y que parece....humm, misterioso?.

-Sí... ¿Los conoces ya?. Son geniales, mi favorito es Niall, ¡le monta unos pollos a Zayn!.-ríe.

-¿Dónde están?.

-No creo que vengan hoy... O no sé, depende de si Louise los invite. ¿Conoces a Karlie?-niego-. Es súper amiga de Tay, aveces...parecen algo más, Taylor está con Cal, pero no sé...

-Ah...

-Y Louise se llevaba bastante bien con Taylor, pero hubo una pelea enorme, hasta ahora no se hablan como antes...

-Algo he oído...-digo vagamente.

-Danielle, esa chica de allí-mira a una chica de pelo negro azabache-, solía salir con Kate, pero no se definen... ¡Clara tiene un novio!. Y Adam está con Mía-sonríe-. Son muy monos

-Sí...-miro como bailan.

-Luego está Cara... De ella y de Louise habrás oído hablar.

-Demasiado...-murmuro.

Ella sonríe.

-Están saliendo-dice con algo de fastidio-. Es raro, porque, Louise solía irse con muchas chicas...

-¿Si...?.

_Tan típico de ella._

-Síp-levanta los hombros y los baja deprisa-. Pero, bueno, no creo que duren mucho... Las dos son demasiado lanzadas, unas temerarias que no piensan mucho. Ya romperán.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?.-no termino de preguntar cuando Liam aparece por la puerta.

-Tienes que irte, ¿cierto?.

Asiento.

-Un gusto, Bambi...-sonrío, aunque es algo extraña.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué tonta!. Llevo toda la noche hablándote y ni siquiera he preguntando como te llamas...-río-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muñeca?.

-Harriet. Soy Harriet.

Su rostro se deforma. Su ceño se frunce demasiado, tanto que hago una mueca... Oh.

-¿Harriet?.-pregunta mirando a Louise.

Yo asiento.

-Sí.

-¿De... casualidad... tú conocías a Louise?. No sólo porque sea famosa... Desde antes.

-Desde mucho antes.-murmuro.

-Harriet...ah. Claro.-se levanta, y no dice nada, mirándome mal, y se aleja.

-Vale...-murmuro a mi misma, me bebo lo que queda de mi vaso y me largo hacia Liam, mirando como Louise me mira con el ceño fruncido.


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Es importante para ti?.

-¿Quién?.-Louise estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello.

-Harriet-Louise miró a los ojos de Cara y luego se puso su chaqueta denim-. Contesta, ¿si o no?.

-No. ¿Vamos?.-contestó cortante, agarrando su mano y su botella de agua.

-¿Lo dices enserio?.-preguntó, parándola en la puerta de la entrada.

-Que sí, joder.

-Bien, mejor para ti, porque esos de ahí son ella y su novio.-soltó cuando salieron.

Louise miró la escena; Harriet sonriendo y ese chico con aspecto encantador besando su labios con sumo cuidado y dulzura, pestañeó y Cara posó un beso en sus labios, se despidió agitando la mano y ella se quedó ahí, plantada, de pie. Observando como lo mejor que jamás había tenido estaba en brazos de alguien más.

Apartó la mirada, buscando el coche de Alberto en el aparcamiento, ¿dónde estaba?. Ya era la hora de recogerla y ella necesitaba irse de ahí, ¿su mala suerte podía aumentar?.

-Estás celosa.

Louis dio un pequeño saltito ante la prescencia de Zayn.

-¡Me has asustado!.

-Estás celosa.-repitió.

-¿Qué?. No-contestó rápido, Zayn levantó una ceja y encendió su cigarro-. ¡Pienso que son jodidamente tiernos!.-añadió.

-Puedo olértelo, déjame decirte que eres pésima actuando en la vida real.

Ella frunció los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí, de todas maneras?.-volvió a apartar la mirada de donde se encontraba la prejita feliz.

-Haciendo un favor a Alberto, hoy te llevo yo a comer y hacer esas mierdas.

-No tengo ganas de hacerme la pedicura y esas cosas tan...

-Me prometió que harías todo lo de tu lista, andando, en marcha-tiró de su brazo, animado-. Yo estaré allí.

-Gracias.-ella susurró, prefiriendo mirar el suelo antes de voler a ver como ellos dos se besaban.

Cuando era pequeña, sabía que se había metido en un problema cuando su madre gritaba su nombre completo «¡Jean Louise, no puedes ir pateando a gente por ahí!», «¡Nadie va a tratar a Ryder de esa manera, mamá!». Ella recordaba muy bien cómo sus tías se quejaban sobre la ropa que usaba, que si parecía de niño, que si las niñas usaban faldas y no ropas oscuras y holgadas...

Ella sonrió, ahora nadie excepto ella podía saber que estaba metida en un problema hasta el cuello, pero ahora era diferente; ¿qué demonios se suponía que debías hacer cuando sabías que estabas en el peor problema de tu vida y no querías ver la única solución?.

Louise rió, tomando un vaso desechable rojo, no había preocupaciones en su vida, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Harriet Styls y en el hecho de que había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para alejarse de la única persona que le hacía sentir que valía la pena.

 _Permaneceré así,_ se dijo a si misma; era mejor pasar los días borracha y fumada que llorar o destrozarse pensando en lo que había perdido.

_By L._

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que pasan dos meses, sí, dos largos meses en los que mi cabello crece algo y mis ojos se acostumbran a mirar a otro lado cada vez que veo a la chica de pelo _fresa_ caminar por los alrededores. Y es jodidamente difícil ignorarla cuando está tomando continuamente medidas de mi cuerpo o mirando los ensayos diarios.

Una vez escuché esa tonta leyenda del hilo rojo... ¿quién no, acaso?. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo atado en sus dedos. Ese hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, incluso a pesar del tiempo o la distancia.

No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona o el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni que vivas en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá.

_Un estúpido hilo rojo, que no podemos imponer nuestros caprichos o nuestra ignorancia, un hilo rojo que no podemos romper ni deshilar. Un hilo rojo directo al corazón, que conecta a amores eternos, a los profundos, esos que simbolizan un antes y por los que no hay un después._

Que cada uno lo interprete como quiera, pero, es que claro... Aveces las casualidades son tan fuertes que dejan lugar a dudas... Almas gemelas, se llaman, o corazones entrelazados con una o varias eternidades por vivir...

Y pensé que si las almas gemelas estaban unidas por un hilo rojo irromplible, tal vez Harriet y yo estuvieramos conectadas por millones de cadenas indestructibles.

Cadenas de acero con trozos de espejos... nuestros espejos, rotos, hechos añicos, pero aún brillando. Y si alguien intentaba romper lo que nos unía se rasgaría antes la piel. Qué irónico. Quizá ella no fue la única que se rompió, quizá habían también pedazos míos en nuestros reflejos, pedazos con sangre de mis manos cuando intenté alejarme de ella.

♡♡♡

Pisé la pasarela con la mismas ganas que antes, esta vez con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo, nos paramos cuando ya estabamos todas arriba, y, esperamos a que ella subiera; estba impecablemente deslumbrante, caminando por el pasillo que nuestros espacios dejaban, y, se puso en medio de mí y de otra modelo. La miré con disimulo y medio sonreí cuando ella me pilló; entonces la cámara atrapó sus ojos brillantes y ahí estabamos, en portadas de todo el mundo: la diseñadora más jóven y talentosa junto a la modelo que más daba de hablar.

Una foto, una foto que guardaba el éxito y esfuerzo de todos... Tan sólo esa foto sirvió para desencadenar una guerra.

-Nunca aprendes...-su risa sonó asquerosamente malvada-. ¿O acaso si, uh?.

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se cerró, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la vi, ahí estaba, mirándome con ojos de lobo feroz, intentando meter miedo en donde ya no había lugar,  
yo me aparté todo lo que pude.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?.-pregunté sintiendo un escalofrío, mi brazo derrepente dolió agudamente, intenté no gemir, pero mi cara probablemente me delató.

Ella tomó el bolso negro que estaba colgado a un lado de su espalda y dejó que de él cayeran revistas, revistas donde Harriet y yo salíamos. Miré nuestros rostros sin ninguna expresión, y luego ella me alzó la barbilla con un cuchillo.

-¿Eres una jodida suicida? ¿No te llegan las neuronas para pensar en las consecuencias de todas esas mierdas que te metes?-se burló con una sonrisa y luego se apartó-. ¿O es que de verdad odias a esa niñita y quieres verla muerta?.

Yo no dije nada, me estaba empezando a doler demasiado el maldito brazo y esa zorra me ponía de muy mal humor, quería matarla, por muy sanguinario que sonara; ya había visto a dos personas morir y, sinceramente, Nahles era una auténtica basura. Llámadlo karma, destino o la mierda que sea, su lugar estaba a seis metros bajo la tierra.

-No eres más que una chica tonta.-me quejé.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Tonta?. Yo diría que no, mi plan está yendo de maravilla-rodé los ojos-. Las chicas ricas roban, las chicas guapas mienten, las chicas inteligentes pretenden no serlo y mientras tanto las chicas tontas-ríe-, controlan todo lo de arriba.

-No quisiera perder mi tiempo, algo que tú tienes de más-bufé-. Enserio, ¿por qué no buscas un hobbie? ¿Un trabajo...?.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer para que mi vida esté completa es destrozar, y matar a la hija de puta que rompió mi vida.-se volvió dura de nuevo, y yo sonreí.

-Matarme no te traerá de vuelta a tu hermano.-le recordé y pude ver la ira apoderarse de ella.

Entonces gritó, y su cuchillo separó la piel de mi brazo, creando una línea de color rojo en mí, ni siquiera pude mirar a mi muñeca, sentí la sangre gotear, pero me mantuve quieta, como si no me doliera. A decir verdad, no sentí nada, sólo me dolía el antebrazo, como si realmente no me hubiera cortado las venas, sino algo más arriba.

-Eres detestable-escuché el ruido de algo caer al suelo, y entonces las revistas empezaron a arder-. ¿Crees que puedes jugar a ser famosa? ¿Crees que realmente puede estar con esa perra e irte de rositas?-bufó-. Las chicas cmo tú no valen para eso.

_Las chicas como tú no valen para eso._

-Eso fue lo que dijo tu hermano antes morir.-susuré algo ida, apreté los ojos, todo se volvió un poco nublado, el humo me estaba haciendo lagrimear.

-Cállate... Mejor pregúntate hasta qué punto estarías dispuesta a llegar por salvar a tu querida Mocosa.

Mi respiracióm se cortó, ¿corazón? ¿qué? ¿qué demonios era eso?. ¡Yo no tenía nada latiendo en mi pecho! ¡Yo no sentía el aire entrar a mis pulmones! ¡No tenía aliento, ni color en el rostro, ni movilidad en mis manos, ni siquiera una voz quebrada!.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!.-las palabras derrepente salieron hechas un desastre, entrecortadas, mi garganta picaba.

-Oh...-sonrió ignorando mi dolor-. ¿Tanto la quieres?-preguntó-. ¡Puedes corre a darle tu sangre!.-susurró demasiado alto en mi oído, y se marchó, cerrando la puerta, dejándome encerrada.

Tosí con fuerza, _mierda, mierda, mierda,_ me sentí mareada al intentar abrir la maldita puerta, di una patada y me caí de culo, empecé a llorar, mi llanto se volvió desesperado.

No, no estaba llorando porque las posibilidades de morir eran casi absolutas; estaba llorando y gritando porque mi Mocosa no estaba a salvo.

El dolor derrepente se apoderó de mí, mi brazo se endormeció, mi garganta dolía como el infierno y mi cabeza era una esfera llena de punzadas, terminé de derrumbarme. Me encontraba tirada en suelo frío, y, la habitación estaba llena de humo, escuché la alarma de incendios sonar sin parar.

Cerré los ojos.

No me daba miedo en lo abaoluto-, no tenía miedo a morir, la muerte era algo así como un descanso de lo que tanto odiaba, ¿por qué debería ser malo?. No ver a mi Mocosa me pareció motivo suficiente como para levantarme, con muy pocas ganas me subí encima del escritorio y con mi brazo rompí el cristal. Ya podía imaginar cómo mi carrera de modelo había acabado; me quedaría sin brazo.

Pero quizá en el mundo del cine aún me dieran papeles.

Me, literalmente, tiré sin mirar a lo que había debajo de mí, no me había dado cuenta de que el suelo fuera tan duro, mi frente sangraba, pero no importaba, empecé a correr como si aún me quedaran fuerzas y llamé a Zayn.

-¿Dónde está Harriet?.-grité.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está?!.-miré al trozo de cristal en mi chaqueta. Tragué hondi.

-¡Con Jace la última vez!-yo grité-. ¿¡Dónde estás tú!?.

-Ven a Yves ahora, ya, ¡joder!. ¿¡Quién demonios es Jace!?.

-Su novio, estoy ahí ahora.

La acera tenía una gota de sangre, yo no podía si quiera mantenerme en pie, quizá Zayn al ver mi horrible estado abolló su coche contra el poste.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.-gritó, tocando mi rostro, Dios, ¿yo estaba llorando?.

-¿Dónde está Harriet?.

-Te he dicho...

-¿¡Dónde!?. ¡Está en peligro, me cago en la puta, Zayn! ¡Llévame con ella!.

-¡Necesitas ir al hospital, ¿has visto tu jodido aspecto acaso?!.-me gritód vuelta.

-¡Me importa una mierda!-me metí en el coche-. ¿Quieres aydarme?. ¡Pues llévame hasta ella!.

Mi voz casi inaudible le pareció suficiente, debió deserlo porque llegamos a un edificio en poco tiempo, yo lo saqué de quicio con tantos gritos y golpes porque Harriet no contestaba el teléfono.

Él volvió a subirse al coche y no le importó los semaforos y las personas en la calle, entonces yo chillé:

-¿Dónde está?.

-Jace dijo que están en el hospital.

Estaba asustada y me prepcipité saliendo, tanto que al poner un pie en la entrada del hospital me caí al suelo y luego al intentar correr hacia la entrada mis piernas parecían querer derrumbarse de nuevo, Zayn me ayudó hasta recepción y cuando preguntamos por Harriet la enfermera nos dijo que no podíamos verla aún.

-¿Cómo que no podemos verla?-grité-. ¡Oiga usted tiene que dejarme entrar!. ¡Necesito verla! ¿¡No lo entiende!?.

-Cálmese, por favor...-empezó a hablar a Zayn al ver que yo le grité que no me dijiera que me tranquilizara, y no aguanté no llorar.

Me apoyé en la pared e intenté respirar, mis manos temblaban tano que cuando toqué mi rostro casi me meto más de un dedo en los ojos, me intenté secar la cara, fallé, mi chaqueta estaba hecho un asco, fue entonces cuando me atreví a ir hacia el pasillo y vi a una enfermera salir de una habitación; había una chica con el pelo _castaño fresa_ ahí.

Corrí, y estaba segura de que esas eran mis últimas fuerzas, lo sentimientos en mis huesos, en mis venas abiertas y mi cabeza aturdida, corrí, escuchando a Zayn girtar mi nombre y a la maldita bruja de la recepcionista llamando a los guardias, y yo toqué el crital de la puerta con mi mano ensangrentada, mirando el rostro de mi Mocosa, sin rubor en sus mejillas, sin color en sus párpados, sin brillo en su precioso cabello; estaba apagada.

Necesitaba entrar, rozar su piel y besarla por muy contaminada que yo estuviera, qué egoista, sabía que el simple hecho de estar a su alrededor era hacer que ella se envenenara, pero no podía estar alejada de ella. Necesitaba entrar y decirle todas las cosas que quizá no podría decir y eso me asustaba.

Todos mis gritos me dejaron como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, estaba sin vida, quizá estaba muerta, quizá era sólo que me estaba desmayando, pero me alejaron de ella, y el rostro de Zayn era cada vez más y más borroso.


	26. LLUVIA

_By L._

"Ella necesita ser atendida"

"Se hizo un corte bastante importante en el brazo"

"Tiene trozos de cristales por el brazo, el cuello y también varios nudillos torcidos"

"Golpes en la frente"

"Cortes en la barbilla y eso de ahí es hematoma"

"¿Va a ponerse bien?"

"Sí. Pero necesitamos darle tranqulizantes, estaba demasiado alterada"

Intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos, fue en vano, las luces me cegaron y dejé que mi cuerpo flotara.

"Vas a estar bien" eso fue lo último que dijo Zayn antes de que yo me durmiera por completo.

"No debería de dormirse ahora" alguien gritó.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!".

_No puedes entrar ahí, ¡no puedes entrar ahí!._

Mocosa.

No tenía fuerzas ni para pensar, pero, quería gritarle a Nahles, quería decirle, quería decirle que podía romperme y destrozar mi vida y vencerme y destrozarme y matarme, pero por lo que más quisiera, _no la toques a ella._

Fue ahí cuando mis ojos se cerraron y yo me rendí, porque era más cómodo que seguir luchando para seguir igual de jodida, me rendí porque, había visto a mi Mocosa.

Pude verla aunque fuera por menos de un minuto, vi que ella estaba mucho más que sólo _frágil_.

Y quizá ya no estaba sólo frágil, porque mi Mocosa ya estaba rota.

♡

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que yo no estaba en el hospital y que ese no era un lugar. Estaba muerta, y si no lo estaba, quería estarlo.

-¿Louise?.

¿Mocosa?.

Todo estaba negro, el suelo, las paredes, bueno, si por paredes puedes llamar a espacio. Espacio vacío y negro. Mi ropa era una camisa negra y pantalones jeans negros. Estaba descalza, sin maquillaje y mi cabello derrepente estaba largo, ¿estaba soñando o estaba muerta?.

-Louise.-volví a escuchar a mi mocosa llamarme.

Se acercó con miedo, y entonces empezó a llover, ella estaba vestida entera de blanco y su cabello estaba casi sin rizos, se veía asustada y yo derrepente empecé a llorar.

-Mocosa.-me aferré a ella como si sino lo hiciera caería.

-Louise...-susurró en mi cuello.

-Tienes que perdonarme, por favor, pérdoname, por favor, por favor, por...

-Shh, eh...-me abrazó igual de fuerte.

De nuevo estaba hipando y casi sin respiración. Eso no era la muerte, la muerte no podía joderme también y dejarme sin respiración.

-Necesito, necesito que me escuches...-supliqué-. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, desde el principio. Lo lamento tanto-miré sus ojos y junté nuestros labios, se sintió tan cálido...-. Por favor...

-Está bien, está bien.-ella intentó tranquilizarme.

Pude pedirle perdón hasta que no me quedaran aire en mis pulmones, pude decirle todo lo que le quería decir y nunca me atreví, también pude contarle lo que sentía por ella y hablarle sobre lo hermosa que estaba incluso en sueños... Pude besarla y abrazarla y hacer un silencio pacífico, era un sueño, de todas formas, ¿no?.

Y elegí repetir el poema que ella recitaba cada noche cuando yo no podía dormir.

-Haré un...retrato de ti-recité con dificultad y voz pequeña, ella sonrió-. Y de lo que siento cuando te veo... Y lo dibujaré-acaricié con cuidado su rostro y su boca-con mis propios dedos el contorno de tus labios....-intenté recordar el poema, mis ojos empezaron a llorar más, se empezó a volver algo nublado, nuestra conexión-... con la sangre de los míos-lloré más, ni siquiera me desesperé cuando ella se volvió tan borrosa que se desvaneció cual vino, sin sentido, dejándome sola y sollozando-Despacio. Cariño... despacio....

Sólo podía estar y decir cosas así, en sueños... E incluso en sueños había algo que nos impedía estar juntas.

♡

-¿Qué está pasando?.-preguntó Zayn.

Yo miré hacia la ventana.

-¿Puedo verla ya?.-fue lo único que dije.

-Necesito que me cuentes qué cojones está pasando, ¿por qué demonios las dos chicas que son como mis hermanas están heridas? ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?. ¿Quién demonios os hizo esto?. ¿Louise?.

-Necesito verla.... Zayn.

-¿Desde cuando dejaste de confiar en nosotras?.

-Por favor...

-¿No me lo vas a contar?. Bien. No soy tonto, ¿entiendes?. Me doy cuenta de que todo esto tiene que ver con todos nosotros y principalmente Harriet y porque te fuiste sin decir una palabra.

Unos días después, después de días recibiendo a Niall y demás personas cercanas, por fin pude moverme de esa estúpida cama.

Y lo primero que hice fue mover mi culo hasta la habitación de mi Mocosa.

Parecía increíble y si era un sueño esta vez no quería despertar.

-La enfermera dijo que estás dormida... Y se siente estúpido hablarte si supuestamente no me escuchas-comencé a decir-, soy muy mala con las palabras, principalmente expresando lo que siento, pero lo voy a intentar-hice una pausa tomando mucho aire-. Necesitas sangre, Mocosa, y es una auténtica putada porque tu sangre y la mía se repelen-reí, mirando su brazo herido-. Fue está ese chico, Jace, se nota que le importas, ha dormido en la sala de espera en esas sillas incómodas desde hace cinco días-rodé los ojos-. Supongo que es bueno. Mas le vale serlo...

Era patético, yo hablando y siendo ignorada, pero igualmente no me detuve, no dejé de llorar ni de hablar sin rumbo fijo.

» Quisiera pedirte perdón por la forma en la que me alejé. Quizá debí decir algo más creíble para tu gusto, algo más cursi... Quizá quise decir que algún día ibas a conocer a una persona con la que no tendrás que fungir ser alguien más, con la que podrías hablar horas y horas y no te aburrirías, con la que podrías hablar horas, horas y horas, con la cual existirá una confianza única-sonreí con el corazón algo más roto-, como os comocierais de hace muchas vidas atrás... Harías cualquier cosa por esa persona, cualquier cosa con tal de que esa persona sonriera, renunciarías a tus miedos y temores por esa persona. Quizá quise decirte que yo no era la correcta, que no era para ti-sorbí mi nariz y sequé mi rostro-, que... algún día conocerías a la persona que te mereciera, algún día... conocerías a tu alma gemela, a tu todo, a... tu h-hilito rojo...

-Y ahí está ese chico-tragué-, parece ser él. Y si no es él, no pasa nada, toma su tiempo, darse cuenta de que quieres a alguien... Quiero que seas feliz y hagas lo que más feliz te haga en el mundo porque te lo mereces, él es...-reí-. Sé que reirías si me escucharas, porque, sabes que soy una egoísta de mierda y- odio a ese chico por ser mejor que yo y por casi poder merecerte. Sé que soy horrible, y tienes... lo correcto es estar con él, pero, joder... Ahora comparo a cada persona que conozco contigo-jadeé tapándome la boca, sin creer lo que acababa de decir-. Ahora beso a Cara con los ojos abiertos porque si los cierro... te veo a ti.

» Sé que me estás escuchando, Mocosa. Lo sé. Lo siento aquí-apreté el centro de mi pecho-. La verdad es que mi corazón ya se está rompiendo de todas formas, que estoy tan asustada de decirte todo esto... Que hice promesas que no pude cumplir, ¡te juro que no las rompí intencionalmente!. Todo es muy complicado y absurdo-sonreí-. Pero... Prométeme que cuando te levantes te vas a acordar... prométeme que no olvidaras todo esto.-entrelacé mi meñique con su meñique, ya que era el único dedo que yo no tenía vendado.

 _Te quiero,_ susurré.

Y sabía que ella lo sabía.

Al día siguiente dormí en la silla de su cuarto y ella tuvo un mal rato en el que algo falló, yo comencéa llorar en el momento en el que tuve que esperar fuera, casi me volvieron a drogar, pero por suerte ella pudo respirar y yo pude entrar en unas horas.

-Respira, respira seguido, respira calmada, respira limpio... Sabes que estoy aquí, esperando... No tienes que tener miedo.

¿Cómo un corazón como el tuyo puede si quiera querer a uno como el mío?, pregunté, y nuestros recuerdos empezaron a pasar aleatoriamente por mi memoria...

Miré el antebrazo vendado de ella... Fruncí el ceño. Me dolía más el antebrazo que los quince puntos que me pusieron en la muñeca, extraño, ¿eh?.

Oh.

-¿Te vas a quedar, verdad?. Por favor... quédate.

_Ella no podía irse, y olvidarse de todo. Ella no-, no ahora, ¡no después de que yo dijiera cosas tan importantes!._

Tuve que ir a que me cambiaran algunas vendas, y cuando estuve lista, firmé en recepción, fue ahí cuando Liam me vio.

-¿Liam?-pregunté con una sonrisa-. Oh Dios mío, ¡yo...!.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-me miró con curiosidad, toda su atención se concentró en mi brazo y mi rostro con heridas.

-Ah... pues, he tenido un accidente, nada importante-dije, volví a sonreír-. ¡No te había visto, tonto!. ¿Dónde estabas metido?.

-Mucho trabajo.-contestó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es de ti?. Jesús, casi diría que te echo de menos-reí, pero él no me siguió el juego. Nuestro juego-. ¿Estás bien, Li?.

-¿Bien?-preguntó molesto-. Nos dejaste como si fueramos mierda.

Mi expresión aburrida (la de siempre) se formó naturalmente.

-¿Tú también?.-bufé.

-¡Cómo que yo también, idiota!. Es la verdad, ¡te fuiste sin decir nada!. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que hiciera una fiesta al ver a la increíble y superior Louise Tomlinson?.

Yo tragué en seco, él realmente estaba molesto y parecía ser él único que me hizo sentir culpable.

Quizá yo había cambiado.

-No fue mi intención esa, no quise haceros pensar que no...

-Corta el rollo, Louise, no seas hipócrita-mi ceño se levantó-. ¿Acaso no crees que ya has hecho suficiente?. Mira, me importa una mierda si me hablas o no, para serte sincero estoy más molesto por Harriet que por mi mismo. No sabes una mierda de lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Y todo por tu culpa.

-Liam...

-Y encima, sigues haciéndole daño, causándole más problemas aquí... ¿Por qué no te largas?. ¿No era eso lo que querías, lo que supuestamente ibas a hacer?.

Mis ojos se aguaron, era suficiente. Yo apreté mi mandíbula.

-Escucha, yo no fui la que la buscó, ¿vale?-intenté defenderme-. Ahora somos sólo compañeras de trabajo. En cuanto se acabe el puto contrato me largo y no volverás a estar tan disgustado, vaya-sonreí-. Casi creía que tú lo entenderías...

-¿Entender el qué?. ¿Qué sigues poniendo excusas y escondiendo malamente la verdad en una manta transaparente?. Tú lo complicas todo...

-Suficiente. Piérdete, Payno.-empezé a caminar hacia el cuarto de mi Mocosa secándome las lágrimas, él tiró de mi brazo no herido y me detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra, fuera de aquí. Vete a donde quiera que estés.

-¿Quién coño crees que eres, gilipollas? ¡Imbécil, yo entro a donde se me da la gana!.-chillé.

-¡Qué no grites!-me gritó de vuelta, y quise reír por los dèja vu-. No puedes entrar.

-¿No?. Pues mira como lo hago.-le enseñé el dedo del medio y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

-¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!.-golpeó la puerta.

-¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a seguridad?.-saqué la lengua y bufé, desinteresada, mirando por el cristal como se ponía más y más molesto, solté una risita.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Voy a llamar a la seguridad!.

-¡Uy que miedo! ¡Mira como tiemblo, Lima Bean va a llamar porque Louise es mala!.-me burlé, y él se volvió serio.

-Sal, vamos.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Tan mala crees que soy?. No le voy a hacer nada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-Hablar con ella.-respondí, dándome cuenta tarde que eso sonó bastante estúpido, pero no me importó mucho.

-¿Por qué finges que te importa?.

-Te quivocas; ella sí me importa.

-Pues menuda forma de demostrarlo.

Yo sonreí.

-Ese es mi problema.

-Lo sé. Tienes un problema muy jodido.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos, ¿por qué estás aquí?. Podrías irte ahora mismo sin importarte el maldito contrato, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿Qué planeas?.

-Nada.-fui honesta, pero él no me creyó.

-¿Vas a venir con el rollo de que la quieres? ¿De que estás enamorada de ella?.-él rodó los ojos y yo me sentí tan fuirosa, me giré sobre mis talones y miré a mi Mocosa.

-Pues igual sí.-cerré los ojos con fuerza, ignorando mi fuerte sonrojo y el ruido ahogado que Liam emitió, me mordí la lengua para evitar no reír, mi mandíbula estaba apretada y yo quería pegarlo.

-Eres de la peor calaña.

-Ni te imaginas...-sonrió.

-Deja de decir bobadas, Jace está esperando para verla. Sal de ahí.

-No.

-Vamos.

-Que le follen. Harriet es mía.-dije furiosa.

-¡Deja de ser infantil y asquerosa!.

-¡Tú das asco! ¡Y ese tal Jace es un apestoso y puede besar mi culo!.-chillé.

-¡No estás enamorada de ella y ella hace tiempo que dejó de ser tu novia!-me gritó la verdad que más dolía sin rodeos, yo me hice pequeñita-. No estás enamorada de ella, ¿entiendes?. No.estás.enamorada.de.Harriet.

-¿Y tú que cojones sabes, listo?.

-No estás enamorada de ella.

-La quiero.-me costó tanto decirlo, pero no constó nada sentirme como una basura cuando él (ni nadie) veían mis esfuerzos.

-No la quieres. Deja de fingir. Deja de mentir.

-La quiero.-repito más fuerte.

-No la quieres-insistió-, no se juega con la persona que quieres. Si la quisieras de verdad nunca le hubieras hecho daño, ni la hubieras usado ni mucho menos arruinado. Sólo la querías para tu propio beneficio, la querías para divertirte y presumir. Y siento que te duela el ego o el aspestoso orgullo que traes encima, pero, ella ya es feliz con alguien más.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!.

-No la quieres, porque las personas como tú no se pueden enamorar, no pueden querer a nadie más que a si mismos.

Yo abrí la puerta con lágrimas pesadas en mis ojos, y me acerqué tanto a su rostro que cualquiera que pasara por delante nuestra diría que lo besaría.

-Cierra tu maldita boca.-artícule cada palabra bien fuerte.

-¿Por qué demonios te molesta tanto oír la verdad?.

-¡Porque esa no es la verdad!.

-Rompiste todas tus promesas de juguetes y te fuiste, es sencillo, deja de negar lo evidente.

-¡He dicho que te calles! ¡No sabes nada!. ¡Yo no quería irme, maldita sea!.-no pude controlar sollozar.

El silencio que formamos me hizo entrar en razón; tenía que dejar de llorar.

"No la quieres porque las personas como tú no se pueden enamorar".

"Los monstruos no se enamoran".

Yo era un desastre intentando expresarme, de todas maneras, ¿quién me creería?. Nadie se pararía a mirarlo desde otro ángulo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-preguntó, yo levanté la mirada-. Dices que, no querías irte... Bien, entonces, ¿qué pasó?.

Respiré hondó y lo miré a los ojos, luego me fuí, quería decir:

soy inteligente

soy querida

soy importante

soy una persona

puedo querer

me pueden querer.

Pero, sabía que, mis errores, mi pasado y todos mis actos tenían consecuencias y yo estaba ahogada entre falsas imágenes y mentiras que yo misma hice creer a todos una vez, que yo siempre me burlaba sobre el amor... Y ahora, creo que me estoy enamorando.

Creo que se están burlando de mí.


	27. Chapter 27

_By H._

Parpadeé, y entonces todo me golpeó de una sola vez; el dolor de cabeza más pesado que plomo, mi muñeca se sentía destrozada, mi boca se sentía rota, como si me hubieran hecho comer metal y el sabor asqueroso se hubiera impregnado. Enfoqué mis ojos a otra parte, el techo blanco me hizo gemir, dolía incluso mover mis ojos.

-Te ves horrible.-giré mi cuello asustada, arrepintiéndome por el dolor tan profundo que sentí.

Ella estaba sonriendo, con los ojos rojos, llevaba el pelo hecho un desastre, más pálida que un fantasma, sentí sus manos frías entre las mías.

-Tampoco estás como para decir algo.-mi voz salió como si un millón de cristales rozaran mis cherdas vocales, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir mi garganta rota.

Oh Dios, llevaba un collarín.

-Shhh-ella puso los mechones de mi frente hacia atrás-. No fuerzes tu voz, Mocosa.

-Humm...

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.

-Como la mierda... ¿Qué ha pasado?.

-Necesito que me digas si una...una loca fue la que te hizo todo esto...

-¿Qué...?.

¿Podían tan sólo los dolores dejar de golpearme como cañones?.

Vi su rostro tétrico, me alarmé cuando su voz hizo ecos en mi, de nuevo, su asquerosa sonrisa y la forma que disfrutarme al hacerme daño, la forma en la que se burlaba sobre el amor que yo sentía por Louise.

-¡Harriet!-volví en mí, sintiendo mi corazón casi explotar, mi rostro se sentía helado y duro, mis ojos estaban aguados y sus manos estaban apretando mis mejillas-. ¡Mocosa!. Uh...

-¡Suéltame!-grité-. ¡Suéltame, oh Dios mío!.-ella se apartó de sopetón, apreté los ojos sollozando y no podiendo controlar mi respiración.

-Mocosa...

-No me llames así...-mi garganta estaba, _rota_. No había otra manera de describir cada parte de mí; rota-. Ya no soy tu Mocosa, ¿recuerdas?-ella me miró sin poder creerse que esta vez era yo quien no se hacía pequeña-. No soy tu maldita Mocosa, no soy tu maldito juguete con el que puedes jugar, al que puedes tirar y luego manipular cuando quieras... Ya no.

-Necesito que te tranquilices... Harriet...

-¡No me toques!-repetí con ojos bien abiertos, los suyos se aguaron-. Tú... Tú eres la que está jodida, yo estoy cansada, cansada de todo esto. Te odio, ¡te odio!-jadeé-. Todo este tiempo, desde que te fuiste, preguntándome si fue todo una mentira... un juego... Todos los mensajes bonitos, los abrazos largos, los besos profundos, ¿fue todo una mentira?. Todos nuestros recuerdos - ¡acabados!. Destrozados.-pronuncié con fuerza, mi voz salía como un murmullo ronco.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.-ella mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

-Todo lo que me callé. No sé lo que pasó. Tú prometiste... lo prometiste, prometiste que te quedarías, promestiste muchas cosas... Y yo te creí-hipé-. Te creí... Y entonces - cambiaste. Me dejaste y dijiste que fue todo un juego, me golpeaste donde más dolía. Quebraste mi luz. Sin ninguna explicación-apreté mi collarín-. Quizá sea yo la que esté casi muerta...-respiré-. Pero ya no importas. Ya no.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?.-ella no soltaba ni una sola lágrima.

-Porque.... Ni siquiera dices nada cuando digo que te quiero.-respondí en un jadeo.

» Porque me mataste, robaste mis piezas, todas mis piezas y ahora no sé cómo funcionar. Dijiste que yo estaba a salvo; que no me harías daño. Porque me diste ataques de pánico y yo lo llamaba amor, porque yo si te quise, porque supe que te quería cuando empecé a hacer excusas por la manera en la que me hacías daño. Porque confié en ti y te di mi corazón...

-Lo sé-respondió-, es justo. Porque un corazón en pedazos no es lo mismo.-levantó su ceño.

-Me he dado cuenta de que ya no lo siento. De que ya no te quiero y no te necesito. Tenías razón; nosotras no podemos tener un final feliz. Nunca debimos haber empezado nada, en primer lugar-murmuré-. La conocías... conocías a la persona que me hizo daño.

-Harriet...

-Si no vas a contarme la verdad, toda, toda la verdad, entonces puedes y irte y no volver.-tragué afligida, sin llorar.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

Louise lo sabía. Siempre supo que alguien me haría daño. Siempre lo supo.

Y no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Aparté mi mano de la suya.

-Vete-dije, pero ella no se movió-. Fuera-apreté mi mandíbula-. ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate!.-grité hasta quedarme sin voz, y ella cerró la puerta, dejándome sola, entre un océano donde yo no podía respirar.

Era divertido que Harriet era la que estaba rota pero Louise era la que necesitaba ser salvada.

♡

-¿Por qué no estás ahí?.-Liam frunció el ceño al ver a Louise mirando desde fuera a Harriet dormir, estaba con la mirda fija al suelo, parecía más jodida de lo habitual.

-Te tengo una buena noticia.-ni siquiera se esforzó en curvar una sonrisa falsa.

-¿El qué?.

-Ya no me quiere a su alrededor.-contestó más que fría.

Liam miró curioso a ambas.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Búrlate y salta, ella ya se ha dado cuenta de lo mierda que soy. Ya me ve como todo el mundo. Como tú. Me odia.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Nunca se lo conté-alzó la mirada hasta la de Liam, intentando no llorar-, pero me estaba enamorando.

Y Liam le abrazó con muchísima fuerza, sintiéndose una basura por no haberla creído cuando dijo que sí le importaba. Liam se sintió una mierda cuando ella estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no podía dejar de llorar o hablar. Liam se sintió casi tan miserable como Louise cuando dijo que si la ansiedad fuera agua ella sería el océano, se sintió con absurdas ganas de llorar porque Louise dijo que el amor le confundía.

Y luego él deseó que todos, incluído el mismo, hubieran mirado más allá del pasado de Louise y el escudo de hielo que armó cuando ella dijo que, si enamorarse era estar muriendo de miedo pero no poder dejar de sonreír, entonces sin duda ella lo estaba.

Tuvieron que sedar de nuevo a Louise, y ella quiso acabar con todo. Quiso que la dejaran morir, que, simplemente, acabaran con su sufrimiento.

Antes de dejar de oponer resistencia, antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente, ella se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Las personas no eran lluvia, o nieve u hojas; las personas no se veían hermosas cuando caían.

Nunca había estado hecha de hielo, ni se había derretido o se volvió en llamas derrepente, ella no era una tormenta, ni mucho menos.

Ella sólo era una chica que fingía que nada dolía. Ella sólo se escondió de todos fingiendo ser más fuerte. Y cuando Harriet apareció; rezó para que se diera cuenta de que esa no era ella, de que esa era sólo una mascara, y no fue un gran problema.

Harriet si supo ver más allá de dos ojos azules, ella - ni siquiera le tomó trabajo. Fue natural y no costaba ser agradable a su alrededor. Y qué estúpida.

Louise había soportado a Niall y a sus películas empalagosas de amor toda su vida. Y las canciones que hablaban sobre perder a alguien y libros que contaban novelas simplemente - ella nunca, nunca se hubiera imaginado que le podrí haber pasado a ella. Y pasó. Sin avisar, sin estar preparada para sentir como te volvías débil e ingenua, sin poder hacer nada.

Enamorarse era también, como gritar hasta romperte y que nadie te oyese.

Nadie le había preparado para algo tan absurdo. Ni siquiera, Harriet ni siquiera había pedido permiso para llevarse... su corazón.

_Oh, mierda, Louise, ¿qué te da más miedo? ¿Qué te aterroriza más, que ella te haya regalado su corazón?._

_¿O que tú alegremente, ni siquiera queriendo negarlo, le diste el tuyo a cambio?._


	28. Chapter 28

-Te ves horrible.-Zayn dijo intentando esconder su pena curvando sus labios en una sonrísa, lo cual la confundió, miró los ojos de su amigo sin hacer ninguna mueca.

-Voy a salir esta noche, ¿vienes?.-preguntó ignorándolo y empezando a maquillarse.

Era tan divertido como todos esos productos escondían las marcas de no haber dormido bajo sus ojos, era increíble como la mascara de pestañas y el pintalabios rojos hacían que se viera normal.

Pero Zayn conocía - sabía que ella no estaba bien. Algo andaba mal con Louise y casi todo el mundo parecía ignorarlo porque ella seguía besando a Cara, apareciendo en todas esas revistas y gritando mucho.

El problema era que Louise sólo quería dormir o estar borracha o bajo efectos de drogas, no corría en carreras y cuando estaba sobria era como si su dolor de cabeza estuviera a punto de matarla.

-Deberías descanasar... ¿No quieres salir con nosotros?.

-¿Vamos a un nuevo club?.-preguntó animada.

Él suspiró, derrumbándose en uno de los sofás.

-Nada de beber. O fumar. O cualquier otra cosa que te haga estar en otro mundo.

-Entonces me voy a dormir.-espetó desanimada.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?.

-¿Porque me guste dormir?.-rodó los ojos.

-Antes no huías de todo.

-No estoy huyendo de nada.-relajó los hombros.

-¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas porqué casi te matan? ¿Por qué casi matan a Harriet? ¿Qué has hecho para que deje de estar enamorada de ti?.

-Basta.-le cortó, tirándose al sofá de enfrente.

-¡Ahg! ¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte!.-chilló.

-Me gusta dormir...-porque es como morirse por un ratito.

_Y olvidarse de que la única persona que te importa se ha olvidado de ti... De que has sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarle de importar._

-¿Por qué ya no quieres correr conmigo?-preguntó y ella levantó un pápardo descifrando lo que él tanto ansiana esconder, analizó su mirada, como... con dolor.

-¿Qué?.-se apoyó en su muñeca.

-¿Por qué has dejado tu coche en Inglaterra?-preguntó curioso-. Lou, joder... ¿Qué ocurre?.

Ella no dejó que viera sus ojos brillantes, se dio la vuelta. Pero en menos de seis segundos Zayn tiró de su hombro, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.

-Si no vienes de fiesta conmigo llamaré a Niall.-se levantó antes de que mirara su rostro empapado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Estás haciendo que me cabree!.

-Vente, y no seas un pelmazooooo.-sonrió, tragándose todo.

Porque si algo está mal, te jodes, y sonríes. Y si todo está mal, aprietas con mucha fuerza los dientes y sonríes.

-Claro que iré-el rostro sereno de Zayn la calmó-, iré a cualquier parte con vosotros. ¿Seguro que estás bien?.

-Que sí

Claro que él sabía que algo le estaba haciendo daño, por eso ella necesitaba whiskey y cigarrillos y la musica jodidamente alta para no poder pensar.

En cuanto llegaron al nuevo club todo su falso entusiasmo se vino abajo, ahí estaban la parejita feliz, y ella sintió las ganas horribles de llorar inundando su rostro, pero fue a la barra a tiempo a beber cuatro copas del tirón, el ardor en su estómago y un pesado mareo logranon distraerla. Ahora sólo se veía como una tonta mirando a la chica que no la miraba de vuelta. Ella podía estar borracha, pero el hecho de que Harriet abrazara a todos y a ella sólo le dijiera un "hola", le dolió.

-Estás celosa

-No tengo celos, Zaynie.-repitió, cansada.

-Nunca te había visto así.

-¿Así cómo?.-preguntó alterada.

-Parece que estás a punto de morir-contestó honestamente-. No estás viva, sólo estás borracha o colocada, no dices nada coherente...

-Deja de exagerar.-sus cejas casi se juntaban, se veía tan molesta.

-...si no me vas a contar nada a mí, bien, vale, lo entiendo. Pero necesitas contarle a Harriet.

Ella bebió un poquito más. Necesitaba olvidar eso también. hasta que tuvo que ir al baño y vomitar.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Louise?.-Liam no tardó en aprovechar que el novio de Harriet estaba con los demás también.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?-se mordió la lengua-. ¿No estabas enamorada? ¿Acaso has olvidado todo? ¿Qué ha pasado?.

-Lo conseguí, Li...-su mirada se iluminó, sonrió, pero su amigo no, ella estaba confundida-. ¿No estás... feliz, orgulloso?. He pasado página. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?.

Él parpadeó varias veces ante su respuesta.

-Ella no es ella, eso es lo malo... Louise...

-¿Está como yo cuando ella me dejó?-Liam asintió, suspirando, pensando en que quizá Louise estaba algo peor-. ¿Y qué hizo ella cuando yo sólo quería dormir o llorar? ¿Dónde estaba cuando todo el mundo me dio la espalda? ¿Ella me llamó? ¿Ella fue a abrazarme mientras toda mi vida se iba por la borda? ¿Qué demonios hizo ella cuando yo me estaba rompiendo?.

-Tú tampoco eres tú...

-Claro que no. Si tengo que ser cruel-dijo entre comillas-, para ser feliz, entonces lo seré. Y siento mucho que ella haya tenido que golpearse con la realidad de tal manera, era algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento. Ella no puede simplemente hacer lo que quiera con la gente y luego no esperar que el universo no le enseñe a no romper los corazones de los demás.

-Hay algo más... Ella no está - no es tan sencillo. Hay algo más, Louise está metida en algo y no me quiere decir nada. No quiere decirle a Niall, ¡ni siquiera a Zayn!Nada a nadie, tiene que ser grave...

-¿Y por qué debería preocuparme?.-ella rodó los ojos, quizá sintiendo la culpa recaer sobre sus hombros. Aún estaba molesta porque Louise tampoco le quiso contar nada en el hospital.

-Porque... tú eres buena. Tú eres el personaje bueno de esta jodida historia de mierda, y también porque si no te lo ha contado a ti... tiene que ser algo realmente malo. Y... porque simplemente no puedes olvidarte de la persona de la que estás enamorada, no puede dejar de importarte. Lo sé.

Harriet tragó en seco, sintiendo como el nudo de su estómago se apretaba más y más.

-¿Y quieres que me tome enserio a ella?.-preguntó con gracia, cuando Louise apareció de nuevo bebiendo una botella sin parar, con gente animándola, a pesar de que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-Ella necesita ayuda. Necesita de ti.-Liam se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba cansado de ver que las cosas seguían mal.

-Li... Tú fuiste... Tú eras el que me decía que yo merecía a alguien mejor-dijo con el ceño levantado-, tú fuiste el único que se quedó a cuidarme, porque sabes que Zayn... Él no siempre ha sido muy afectuoso. Me pediste que la olvidara, y ahora... ahora me estás pidiendo que vuelva a dejar entrar a la persona que destrozó mi vida.

-Sé que esto es patético y de verdad que no quiero hacerte sentir mal, sé que ella no te merece y sé que no debería molestarte, pero... Ella me dijo algo en el hospital... Dijo que, tú habías abierto los ojos y que ya te habías dado cuenta del tipo de basura que ella era, pero... Resulta que ella no es - ella no es basura, ni todo lo que yo y todos pensábamos que era... Ella es una idiota que tenía miedo a enamorarse de ti.

Lo miró con ojos brillantes, y tomó su copa de un sólo trago.

-Hey, niña.-Zayn sonrió.

-Necesito hablar con Niall.-ella musitó con voz agitada, dándole una las copa vacía a Liam.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-él con trabajo se separó del cuello de Zayn, y posó sus ojos rojos en su amiga.

-Necesito...

Zayn rodó los ojos.

-¿Acaso no soy cercano a vosotras?-Niall intentó no sonreír-. He estado dentro de él, ¿eso no es lo suficientemente cercano?.

-Zayn...-Niall le regañó golpeando su hombro, más sonrojado a no poder.

-Lo siento...-espetó-. Niña, yo cuidé de ti cuando nos dejaron solos, ¿recuerdas?. O al menos lo intenté. Te cuidé aunque no fuera una niñera, aun sabiendo que tú estabas con Lima Bean, yo cuidé de tí porque me importas, y sinceramente no pienso irme de aquí ahora que estás llorando. ¿Qué está mal?.

-Jace es un cielo-jadea-, y estoy tan feliz porque él... Él es...-su voz se entrecorta, luego tan sólo suspira llevándose las manos a su frente.

-¿Te ha dejado sin palabras?.-Niall sonríe.

Ella asiente.

-Y me encanta mi trabajo y mis amigos y todo es - lo más parecido a perfecto... Y cuando por fin consigo estar bien sin Louise, llega Liam y dice que he hecho mal en... en alejarme de ella.

-Es que has hecho mal en alejarte de ella.-Zayn bufa.

-¡Zayn!.-Niall toma la mano de Harriet.

-¿Tú crees?.-pregunta.

-No, no no no, ¡nada de eso!. No importa lo que Liam diga o lo que este idiota piense-Niall dice alto-. Lo único que importa es lo que tú piensas. Lo que tú quieres. ¿Qué quieres?.

-Es que... ese es el problema. Que no lo sé.

Zayn rueda los ojos.

-Sabes... sabes muy bien lo que quieres, es sólo que Jace es todo lo que necesitas y Louise es todo lo que quieres.

-Esto es tan ridículo...-murmura.

-¿Por qué estás llorando si Louise ya no te importa?-pregunta-. Si te has olvidado de ella... si realmente te hubieras olvidado de ella todo esto no importaría porque estarías felizmente con tu chico perfecto.

-Pero volver con Louise sería... Dar tropecientos pasos hacia atrás Ella nunca me diría te quiero, o me daría flores o me querría de la misma forma que Jace...

-Pues claro que no-Niall exclamó enfadado-. Louise nunca te querrá de la misma manera en la que Jace lo hace... Ella te quiere a su manera. Tal vez ella te sigue besando cuando dices te amo porque sabe que si dice te amo de vuelta es porque siente que la estás completando, y eso es amor, y sabe que sentir amor significa caerse; y está terriblemente horrorizada de las alturas. Ella no es perfecta. Está demasiado lejos de serlo. Pero, ¿tú quieres a alguien perfecto a tu lado?.

Harriet se encogió. ¿Quizá eso era amor?.

-Deberías haber visto la forma en la que te miraba, como... como si tú fueras el océano y ella estuviera desesperada por ahogarse.-Zayn dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Y si ella está así tan sólo porque yo terminé con su juego?.

-Conozco a esa chica desde hace demasiado tiempo, la he visto hacer llorar a gente por diversión, la he visto matarse para conseguir su coche, la he visto hecha una fiera cuando alguien hacía algo contra Niall o Ryder, la he visto sufrir cuando nos separamos, la ví cuando era miserable, pero, luego todo cambió. Llegaste tú-sonrió, amargado-. Llegaste tú, como iluminando todo... Aunque al principio ella te despreciara... Ella sabía todo lo que eras. Sabía que eras, lo más parecido a la perfección o esas mierdas. Ella sabía que eras justamente lo que ella nunca podría ser y todo lo que necesitaba.

-Basta...-sollozó.

-Eres exactamente todo lo que necesita, y ella no es tonta. No es idiota. Ella no te perdería a propósito.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Supongo que ella sólo quiere protegernos... Protegerte. Louise, siempre ha sido... Ha sido fría e irónica, y llega a herir con su sarcasmo, pero, también tiene otro lado. El que no deja ver a casi nadie... El que escuende. Ella también es muy sensible y es muy buena - escucha cuando no estás bien, ella siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas. Ella se pone muy - se puede ver cuando, si la conoces realmente puedes llegar a ver que escuende algo enorme.

-Te odio tanto ahora mismo.-confesó con honestidad, mirando sus manos manchadas de máscara de pestañas y sombra de ojos, intentó arreglar el desastre.

-Sobreviviré.

Harriet caminó hacia al baño intentando dejar de sollozar y se lavó la cara, intentando dejar de hipar, pensando en que, no debería de hablarle, necesitaba ignorarla y seguir con su vida, pero cada vez que se miraba al espejo y se repetía esas palabras tan frías sólo podía pensar en que esa no era ella.

Y Liam miró a Zayn y a Niall aún en la mesa, algo enojado.

-¿Sabéis que Louise había estado fingiendo no estar enamorada?. Ella fingió no sentir nada, fingió ser más mala de lo que es, y la única que se dio cuenta fue Harriet.

-¿Tú también te sientes así?-se exaltó por la voz repentina que comenzó a hablar -¿También sientes como si...?-Louise frunció el ceño, como pensando qué decir, mirando sus labios y luego observando sus ojos con amor-. Este no es mi verdadero yo... Es como si tú fueras mi espejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Eres hermosa cuando lloras.-le ignoró, se estaba tambaleando de pie, jugaba con el par de pulseras que estaban alrededor de su muñeca.

Entonces Harriet levantó una ceja, comenzando a murmurar.

-Sabes que... No me terminaste de contar esa cosa.-se sentía como la persona más malvada del mundo y no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cosa? ¿Qué cosa?.-se llevó la pajita a la boca con ingenuidad.

-La cosa que me estabas contando en el hospital.

-¡Aaaah!-ella asintió con energía, luego la observó seriamente-. ¿Qué cosa?.

Harriet rodó los ojos.

-Me estabas diciendo quién era la chica que nos hizo tanto daño, Lou.

-¡Esa chica es tan mala, tan tan mala!.

Asintió.

-¿Quién es?.

-Una auténtica zorra. Tuve que comprar otro móvil... ¡Já!. Pero no importa porque ahora me sobra pasta, ¿sabes que mi incluso mi maquillaje es jodidamente de marca?. Yup. Impresionante-se quedó callada un segundo-. ¿Por qué me miras así?.

-Louise, será mejor que vayas a casa.-se rindió.

-Casa-repitió, sonriendo-. Mi casa... ¡Tú heres mi casa!.-se acercó, mirando con... ¿inocencia?.

-Eh...

-Con tus mejillas rojas... Y tus labios son tan, tan agradables siempre. Tu voz... Tú, tú me haces sentir como en casa aunque estemos aquí. Ahora.

-Necesitas descansar...-luchó contra las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué quieres llorar?. ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?. ¡¿Fui yo?!.-empezó a entrar en pánico.

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Lou!..-ella le intentó calmar, pero, fue en vano, comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento...

-Vamos, tienes...

La copa que llevaba en la mano se hizo añicos.

-Aveces sueño que no he sido una estúpida y no te dije tantas mentiras-miraba hacia todos los lados-. ¿Sabes que son mentiras, cierto?. Sabes que... yo nunca te haría daño, aunque sé que te he roto. Sabes que... te...

-Deténte-quiso tirar de sus manos, ella se paró-. Louise, voy a llamar a...

-Me has enseñado una cosa muy importante que nadie me ha enseñado antes. No que soy hermosa. O que soy dulce. No que soy inteligente. Nada de eso. Me has enseñado que soy importante-sonrió-, que hay una razón por la que estoy aquí. Me haces sentir querida, y que alguien realmente me necesita... Y no sé si... alguien podrá hacer eso jamás, así que... Por favor, no me dejes ir.

-Estás borracha.-dijo duramente cuando ella le abrazó, sollozando.

-Sí. Pero mañana, cuando esté con un dolor de cabeza y de mal humor, también seguiré pensando que estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti.


	29. Chapter 29

-¿Es niño o niña?.-Louise sonrió gentilmente.

-Lo sabremos esta tarde...-Gemma rio.

-Bien, cuida de mi sobrina.-ella colgó, y a su rostro volvió el pánico.

♡

-Agarra sólo lo necesario y lleva a Niall y Liam al aeropuerto.-ella colgó la llamada, dejando a Zayn más confundido de lo normal.

-Hola....-Harriet ni siquiera pudo sonreír, Louise ya estaba entrando a su apartamento y sacando una maleta de su armario-. ¡Eh! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!.

-Nos vamos.

-¿Qué?-intentó detenerla, Louise la agarró por los hombros, mirando con frialdad y a su rostro-. ¿Louise...?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?. Te la contaré cuando todos estemos a salvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-empezó a sentir como su pulso se aceleró.

-¿Tienes pasta aquí? ¿Ahorros? ¡Lo que sea! ¡Mételo todo en la maleta!.

Entraron a un apartamento vacío, era más pequeño que la casa en la que Louise estaba, ella abrió el armario con fuerza y metió incontable cantidad de billetes en la bolsa negra de adidas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

-¿Hechas de menos a tu hermana?-preguntó con una sonrisa, metiendo la bolsa en el maletero-. Vamos a hacerle una visita.

-¿Qué cojones pasa?.-Zayn traía un malhumor más grande que sus ojeras, estaban en el parking privado del aeropuerto y parecía estar a punto de llover.

-Ninguno de vosotros estáis a salvo-dijo mirando a un punto muerto-. Y es demasiado largo de explicar... Prometo decir todo en cuanto estemos a salvo. Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise poner vuestras vidas en peligro.

-¿A dónde vamos?.

-Oye, Niall, lo sabrás cuando llegemos, no quiero que os quejéis de una mierda...

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte sin saber qué pasa, ¡hoy iba a ir a un partido de fútbol y he reservado esas entradas por un precio muy alto como para que hora tenga que irme al culo del mundo!.

-Han destruído mi casa, ¿te parece eso motivo suficiente como para sacar tu culo blanquito de aquí?.-ella levantó una ceja.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡venga!.-Zayn empezó a sacar las maletas de su coche, dejando que los empleados del aeropuerto los empezaran a cargar.

-Creo que me he olvidado del pasaporte.-Cara soltó una risa.

-Rubia, tú y yo tenemos que hablar...-miró hacia Harriet, quien estaba hablando con Liam.

-Lo sé-ella asintió-. Hablas de ella como si fuera el sol y la luna al mismo tiempo.-rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Cara...

-Quizás no te conozcas, pero cualquiera que preste atención puede ver cuánto te importa.-sonrió de lado, abrazándola fuertemente.

Todo fue tan rápido que incluso Louise se sorprendió al acabar necesitando apoyarse en el capó del coche de Zayn, no podía ver con claridad, las voces en su cabeza se mezclaban como si no estuviera sobria.

Bambi regañándola por comer comida basura, ( _¿sabes lo que es celulitis, querida?_ ) Zayn riendo, ella rodando los ojos, ( _¿sabes lo que es de tu incumbencia?_ ) Luego Ruth hecha una furia porque ella estaba en la portada de al menos diez revistas a primera hora de la mañana, ( _...¿cómo puede dar tan sólo una persona tan mala imagen a esta excelente empresa? ¡Una sola! ¡Una! ... eres un desastre, ¡un desastre!_ ) Zayn volviendo a reírse, le echó la culpa y luego bromearon, ( _¡...tan malvado que a partir de ahora te llamaré...! ¡Malikno! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Lo pillas, Zayn? ¡Malik...! ¡Jajajaja!_ )

Y ahora, todo estaba hecho trizas, los cristales rotos de la ventanilla estaban sobre sus vans negras. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a Harriet, vio a Zayn enrollar sus brazos alrededor de un Niall asustado y a Liam tirar de alguien con insistencia, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Liam! ¡No!.-chilló, y el coche fue lanzado por los aires como si se tratase de un globo, dejando a ambos a la vista.

Ella sabía que después de todo eso, no habría nada más. Todo se habría acabado y ella ya no tendría nada que hacer. Sabía que era su última oportunidad de excluir a su mocosa de todo ese desastre, así que se metió en edificio abandonado, chocándose con un par de cosas ante su oscuridad, sabiendo que el sol tardaría una hora mínima en salir, y luego marcó el número del piloto de su avión y dijo que despegara aunque ella no estuviera dentro, pero que no dejara a ninguna de esas personas en tierra.

-¿Dónde está Louise?-la voz de ella se escuchaba genuinamente furiosa. Bajó del coche con un arma que hizo a Harriet apretar con fuerza la mano de Liam-. ¡Decidle que salga!.

Agarró el trozo de metal que estaba tirado en el suelo, lanzándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que el estruendoso ruido del cristal haciéndose pedazos llamara la atención de todos y miró a los ojos a la persona que lo había estropeado todo.

_Soy más fuerte de lo que mi cuerpo aparenta, más fría que a la casa que llamé hogar, soy más mala que mis demonios, y mucho más grande que todos estos huesos._

-Aquí estoy-estiró los brazos, rendida, sus ojos estaban brillantes-. Aquí me tienes.

-El juego aún no ha terminado. No hasta que ella esté muerta-caminó hacia el edificio, entrando-. ¡Y has ido contra las reglas demasiado tiempo! Qué noble e ingenua eres, intentando salvar a tu equipo y a ti misma...-soltó una carcajada.

-El juego se ha terminado...

-¡Yo decido cuando termina!.-su mirada se volvió filosa.

-Se ha terminado para mí-alzó la voz-. Si quieres seguir jugando, que te diviertas tú sola.

-¿Saben ellos que eres una asesina?-ella tragó con fuerza, mirando como a todos le cambian el rostro-. Has matado a mi hermano... Y a tu propio padre.

Harriet la miró, y Louise negó, suplicando internamente que no se creyera palabra alguna. Nahles estaba entrando al edificio y ella miró a sus amigos desdes arriba, secándose los ojos como pudo y apretando sus puños. Preguntándose si alguna vez Zayn y Niall dejarían de discutir, si Liam realmente la había perdonado y si Cara estaba tan asustada como se veía. Se preguntó cómo sería sus vidas sin ella, y obviamente pensó que sería mejor, o al menos no estarían en esta tediosa situación. Se preguntó si todos ellos sabían que ella nunca quiso irse, que nunca quiso dejarlos y romper todo, que a ella nunca le importó todo lo que ahora tenía, y que si pudiera volver atrás lo cambiaría todo.

Y se preguntó si alguna vez todos ellos sabrían lo mucho que ella los quería.

Sintió toda su cara arder en cuanto los pasos que llevaba un rato ignorando dejaron de oírse.

-Louise, Louise, Louise-ella se giró, y la vio sonreír-. Me caes hasta bien. Tan impredecible y valiente, siempre protegiendo a tu equipo...

-Ellos no son mi equipo. Ni mis amigos. Son mi familia.

-Incluso eres alguien con corazón. De verdad, me caes bien-jugó con su arma-. Pero, mi hermano te quiere muerto.

-¡Louise quizá esté pirada, pero está en nuestro equipo!-Niall chilló-. ¡Y es mi hermana!.

-Ella mató a personas... Y una de ellas era su propio padre.-Liam pestañeó un par de veces.

-Ella es adoptada-Niall rodó los ojos-. ¡Está con esa loca! ¡La va a matar!.

-¿Quién a quién?.

-¡Queréis cerrar la boca de una maldita vez!.-Harriet gritó, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

El miedo hace al lobo más grande de lo que es, pero Louise sólo tenía miedo de no saber qué pasaría con las personas que amaba después de que ella estuviera muerta.

-Tu hermano está muerto-ella tiró a Nahles al suelo-. ¡Y si me envías al jodido infierno lo veré allí... Y lo mataré de nuevo, lo juro!.

Soltó un grito ronco cuando ella aplastó su tobillo sin piedad.

-Pienso romperte cada hueso antes de matarte, ¡jodida zorra!.-gritó cuando empezó a pegar puñetazos por todas partes, lastimando sus ojos.

Soltó otro grito cuando sus nudillos y su muñeca crujieron.

-¡Noo! ¡BASTA!.-se dejó la voz gritando, las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!.-golpeó su rostro con el arma.

-¡Quítate de encima!.-gritó, sintiendo la sangre de su nariz escurrirse a su boca.

-Deja de suplicar como si no merecieras nada esto... ¡Como si merecieras vivir!.

Agarró su cuello con fuerza, apretando más y más, incándole las uñas, empezó a toser y retorcerse con brusquedad. No podía respirar, quería gritar, pero ni siquiera salían susurros. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza el suelo, y su vista se debilitaba.

Y luego dejó de sentir los golpes. Y esas manos sobre su cuello. Dejó de sentir dolor, y empezó a preguntarse si ya estaba muerta, y se alegraba de estarlo, al menos ya no sentía nada. Se alegraba de que el único dolor que sentía era el de perderla a ella.

Harriet era una chica.

 _Louise era considerada uno de los chicos_.

Harriet era la reina.

 _Louise era una broma_.

Harriet la quería.

_Louise jamás le diría que secretamente..._

_...la quería también._

Y luego un golpe hizo que abriera los ojos, empezó a toser con fuerza, escupiendo sangre. Parpadeó y giró su cabeza intentando ver algo, pero todo eran sombras y ruido de lluvia. Quería dormir... quería dormir y escuchar la voz de Harriet.

_Harriet..._

-Por favor... _-¿era su voz?-_ ¡Despierta! ¡Habla! ¡Por... favor!.

_Era su voz..._

-Te necesito aquí. Conmigo. Por favor, quédate-suplicó, abrazándola a su pecho-. No te vayas. Por favor. Quédate. ¿No te acuerdas?. Dijiste para siempre.

-Mocosa...-levantó una de las esquinas de su boca, intetando sonreír, se acordaba, mejores amigas significa para siempre.

-Sí.-asintió, llorando y sonriendo.

-¡Mocosa...!.-intentó advertirle, la sombra de Nahles tras su espalda se fue acercando, y ella gritó.

-¡Qué dulce!-gritó, exhausta-. ¡No es una pena que tú también tengas que morir!.

Louise se sorprendió al verla luchar. Al verla derrumbar a alguien que se había convertido en una pesadilla cansina, sonrió.

-Yo tampoco siento tener que matarte-dijo, causando pavor en los ojos de Nahles-. Pero supongo que ahora tendrás lo que deberías haber querido en vez de buscarnos a nosotros... Deberías querer estar con tu hermano. Debes estar con él.

-Siento mucho haberte subestimado.-Louise murmuró, ella le ayudó a caminar.

Harriet ignoró a su cabeza diciendo que había matado a alguien.

-Tengo fuego en mis venas... Y mis huesos están hechos de acero. Soy un huracán en forma de chica, ¡no una muñeca de pocerlana que deberías salvar o guardar!.-le chilló, enfadada, fuirosa, estallando, bajando las escaleras lentamente, apoyando todo el peso de Louise en ella.

Al salir del edificio todo estaba frío. La lluvia golpeó sus rostros sin piedad, con difícultad pudieron ver a los chicos esperando entre lágrimas.

-¡Allí están!.-Niall corrió hasta ellas, y Louise jamás se había alegrado tanto de verlos.

. _..las cosas que perdemos vuelven de alguna forma al final._

Se sentía perdida entre tantas personas hablando y abrazos y besos extraños. Empezó a querer vomitar, pero era como finalmente estuviera limpia. La lluvia se llevó la sangre su rostro y todo pareció doler un poco menos cuando vio a a sus amigos cruzar la valla de metal hasta el avión que los llevaría a un lugar seguro.

-¿Harriet?.-llamó.

Ella se giró, esperando con atención a que sus palabras salieran. Sintió al huracán de su pecho calmarse cuando suspiró.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?.-negó con la cabeza, empezando a respirar pesadamente.

-Porque... No te quiero dar explicaciones. No quiero... Yo sólo quiero que estés feliz. Y que cuando regreses ese chico te haga la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Sabes que esto no tiene ningún maldito sentido, Louise, ¡lo sabes!. No estás enamorada de mí, y si estás intentando- ¡lo que quieras que estás intentando no va a funcionar!. Te fuiste, te malditamente alejaste y yo no...

-¡Yo no quería irme!-gritó, acercándose con manos temblorosas, relamiendo sus labios mojados por la lluvia-. ¿No te das cuenta?. Todo este tiempo... Yo... enamorada de ti, niña tonta. Y sé que el tiempo es terrible, porque estás con alguien más y ahora... Yo sé que no tienes porqué quererme.

-Todavía lo hago, Louise-dio dos pasos hacia ella-. Todavía lo hago. Nunca he parado.

Y encajó sus labios con urgencia, sin miedo, sin dudas, sin nada más que necesidad, amor y muchísimas ganas.

Louise sonrió al separarse, mirando los ojos verdes tan grandes que tenía enfrente.

-¡Vamos!-Niall chilló desde la puerta del avión, agitando su brazo-. ¡Que espero llegar para el desayuno!.

-Espera...-la detuvo, separando sus manos.

Y la abrazó.

Se abrazaron la una a la otra como si eso fuera todo lo que pudieran hacer bien. Como si ese fuera su destino. Se sujetaron la una a la otra, como si no pudieran volver a tocarse jamás si se soltaran.


	30. Chapter 30

Entre tanto ajetreo, entre todos los pensamientos malos y estresantes que estaban bailando sobre la cabeza de Louise, la voz de Harriet resonaba lejana. Pensó en que quizás nadie encontrara jamás el cuerpo de Nahles, quizás las ratas y bichos tuvieran un banquete durante mucho tiempo. Harriet hablaba y hablaba, pero ella ni siquiera miraba a otra parte que no fuera la ventana así que Louise podía libremente perder la mirada. Quizás ahora esté finalmente con su hermano, pensó. Harriet apoyó la mano en el cristal de la ventana. Siguió hablando. Quizás estén planeando sádicamente cómo matarme en cuanto llegue al infierno, no pudo contener una sonrisa malvada, porque, mi alma ya está más que perdida entre tantas personas muertas y tantos insultos y tanto alcohol y cigarros y encima soy mala.

Luego pensó en su padre, en que quizá su funeral fue lo más deprimente que pudo haber ocurrido, y pensó en su hermanastra y que, Phoebe y Daisy seguramente estarán más mayores pero jamás podrían ser un dolor en el trasero. Al menos no de ese tamaño.

Harriet se giró, como, cansada de tanto _todo_ y miró cansadamente su ropa sucia y mojada y algo rota.

-Gracias por... salvarme.-Louise sintió su dolor de cabeza medio esfumarse.

-No es nada-bostezó, acomodándose para dormir, sus párpados se cerraban casi solos-. Tú también me salavaste la vida.

-Uh...

-Cuando nos conocimos-le recordó, escondiendo una sonrisa, arrastró su mano por sus rizos algo caídos por la lluvia, cerrando los ojos, murmurando despacio, casi dormida-. Me salvaste.

Louise casi pareció olvidarlo. Abrió los ojos completamente parpadeando algo estática, por su mente pasó el recuerdo fugaz de la noche en la que se conocieron. Las luces de la policía, las personas corriendo, Zayn y los ojos asustados de Harriet... Sonrió, como si acabara de descubrir que su memoria también guardaba recuerdos agradables.

Recordó los días de frío en el instituto, a Harriet luciendo siempre perfectamente limpia y marcando su propio estilo con sus finas y caras ropas. Se recordó a ella misma con el cabello molesto hacia el lado y su ropa oscura escogida entre prisas, y quiso reírse, porque acabó siendo amiga de una chica como Harriet después de haberla odiado. Porque la odié. _¿La odié?._

El concierto. Las películas. Los favores. Las clases en las que ella hacía bromas estúpidas o crueles y Harriet se reía demasiado fuerte y tenía que cubrirse la boca. Quería atarle su bandana a la boca y que dejara de hablar tanto aquellos días de resaca. Y darle las gracias por ayudarla en exámenes para los que ni siquiera había repasado. Quiso darle un premio bañado en oro cuando ella se escapó para fumar y casi la pillan, pero Harriet guardó el secreto y la defendió, diciendo que ella sólo tenía un mareo y necesitaba comer. Obviamente el profesor creyó las palabras de una alumna de matrícula antes que las de la clase entera.

Sus besos, uno tras otro, pasaron en fila india, ella cerró los ojos, y luego aquella noche lluviosa, el miedo terrible que tuvo de decir tantas cosas. Qué fáciles hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera escuchado un poco más a la voz que tanto callé, pensó algo irritada.

Enamorarse era la cosa más difícil del mundo cuando ella misma no se lo permitía, hasta que se enamoró traicionándose a ella misma, y entonces, se convirtió en la cosa más fácil del mundo; cada día se enamoraba un poco más.

Todo daño que le hizo y las noches que ni siquiera pudo dormir... Apretó los ojos con fuerza, se pasó la mano en la frente y tomó una profunda respiración antes de recostarse en el hombro de la chica de sueño ligero; todo había acabado. Todo había acabado por fin.

♡

_**Tokio, Japón, 8:55 a.m** _

Louise miró a Harriet dormir, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al ver su maquillaje destrozado, ella nunca fruncía el ceño al dormir.

_Oh Dios mío, ella no entiende cuánto quiero besarla o ver películas abrazándola, o abrazarla sin más. O dar paseos agarrando su mano, o tomar té cuando esté mevando ahí fuera. O dormir con ella o darme baños con ella, o que me pinte las uñas o peine mi cabello, o dejarle mi ropa y que le quede jodidamente bien, o hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Y ella no entiende lo mucho que me ha estado matando no poder decir lo que siento por ella durante tanto tiempo._

Su dolor de cabeza volvió cuando Niall y Zayn empezaron a discutir.

-¡¿Acabas de insinuar que mi cabello es feo?!.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Intentaba...!.

-¡Ah!-gritó, callándole-. ¡Ahora me estás llamando mentiroso!.

-¡Deja de ser un exagerado, Niall! ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería...!.

-¡Y ahora estoy un exagerado y grito mucho! ¿¡Qué más soy!? ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡¡Que estoy gritando!! ¡Será mejor que baje la voz o Zayn se va a avergonzar de mí así como se avergüenza de mi horrible cabello!.

Zayn miró a Louise y suspiró, viendo como Niall bajó las escaleras del avión rápidamente.

-No sé que le ví a este...

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Hace calor! ¡Qué es esto...!.-se escuchó a Niall, como no, chillar una vez más.

-¿¡Nos has traído a Japón!?.-la voz de Zayn rara vez se elevaba con un tono tan bueno como ese.

-¡Aparta, Zayn!.-Niall se quejó cuando lo abrazó de la cintura.

Harriet despertó mirando a su alrededor con mucha pereza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya hemos llegado?.-se resfregó un ojo con la mano, mirando por la ventanilla.

Louise asintió.

-Vamos.-se levantó, y se alegró instantáneamente al sentir su tobillo mejor. Sólo estaba... ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba; se sentía ligeramente incómodo.

A diferencia de su mano, que estaba púrpura a más no poder. Algo... extraña y con restos de sangre seca en su montón de heridas.

-Dime por favor que sólo estamos aquí de paso...-Liam rogó.

Louise negó con una sonrisa enorme, contenta de fastidiarle incluso cuando esas no fueron las intenciones principales.

-¡Me encanta Japón!-Cara empezó a saltar con Niall dando vueltas-. ¡Siempre quise volver aquí!.

-¿Y dices que Gemma está aquí?. La última vez que hablamos ella estaba en la uni...

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu hermana, mocosa?.-sonrió.

Definitivamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sin duda, esa no era Gemma. Ahora, tenía el pelo mucho más rubio con un montón de colores pastel en las puntas, ni siquiera estaba alisado, tenía hondas bastantes favorecedoras. Su casa, sorprendentementr, no era grande, ni parecía costosa o muy cargada, ni siquiera era sofisticada o lujosa, se veía moderna y cálida. Muy cálida. Igual que Gemma. Y se veía feliz. Con Travis, y, esperando un bebé.

-¿¡Seis meses!?-Harriet tocó la barriga de su hermana con una mueca de querer llorar-. ¡Pero, no me habías dicho nada!.

-¿¡Es un niño!?.-Louise se atragantó con la cerveza, Travis comenzó a reír.

-Sí. Estamos pensando en llamarlo...

-¡Traidor!.-gruñó para si misma, bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza.

A Harriet jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que su hermana pareciera tan feliz. Bueno, y menos que acabara embarazada y viviendo tan sencillamente. Tan sencillamente cuando ambos estaban podridos con tanto dinero y vivían tranquilos.

-Esto no es coronita, ¡puagh!.-Niall se limpió la boca con asco.

-¡Pues mas para mí!.-Zayn le robó la birra y brindó con Cara.

-¡Salud!.

-¿Qué hace Liam que no está incordiando por aquí?.-Louise levantó las cejas.

-Te he oído, ¡aparta los pies, Louise!.

Ahí estaban Liam y Louise siendo extrañamente civilizados el uno con el otro. O eso era lo más civilizados que podían ser.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y empezaron pequeñas conversaciones, hablaron de coches y cosas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo que parecían ser de otra vida.

Louise siempre supo que la familia no eran las personas que compartían tu ADN, porque su padre estaba lejos de ser parte de su familia. Pensó en todos los líos que todos de ellos se habían metido, líos bien rebuscados y los patéticos intentos de ayuda.

-Esto es tan raro...-niega-. ¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó?.

-Sí. Te mentí. En realidad, escuché a alguien decir que me casara con alguien que me hiciera reír porque cuando tenga ochenta años no voy a poder tener sexo y estaré muy aburrida. Eso me cambió.

Ella comenzó a reír.

-Idiota-carraspeó, dándome un golpecito en el brazo-. Vamos, cuéntame qué pasó. No eres la mala de esta- de _nuestra_ historia, ¿verdad que no lo eres?. Los villanos sólo son... víctimas, cuyas historias no han sido contadas.

-Y las reinas malvadas son sólo princesas que no han sido salvadas-asintió, mirando dulcemente al rostro para nada ácido de Harriet-. Pero... no necesitas saber nada de lo que pasó, ¿bien?. Puedes olvidarlo todo. No es importante. Ya no es importante.

Gemma la miró, acariciando su barriga, levantando dos cejas, como preguntando porqué no le había contado ya la verdad. Ella negó con la cabeza, suspiró. Todo estaba bien.

Luego de estar un buen rato charlando y no haciendo nada, Gemma aprovechó que Louise estaba lavando los cubiertos y se acercó con la excusa de ayudarla a secar.

-¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad?.

-No necesito que te odie. O te culpe.

-Yo... Nunca debí juzgarte de aquella forma. Por mi culpa todo... Nunca debí decirte todas esas cosas- horribles. O hacer cosas mezquinas. Lo siento tanto, no se ni por donde comenzar.

-No lo hagas. No comiences. Está bien. Está todo bien. Tú también lo estás-esbozó una sonrisa sincera-, estás cambiada, y con Travis... y este pequeño traidor.

-Tienes un aspecto increíble.-acarició su rostro con suavidad, ella sonrió.

-Bésame.-pidió, parpadeando lentamente, sintiendo como cada parte de ella se relajaba.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie quería despertarse, mucho menos levantarse. Excepto Niall, él no paraba de preguntar qué iban a hacer. A dónde irían, qué comerían.

_(-¿Aquí no hay playa o qué?.-Niall buscaba y buscaba la maldita costa en el mapa.)_

Harriet miró a su hermana enfadada.

-¿Cómo le dices adiós a tu única hermana?.

-No le dices adiós.-ella soltó, divertida, mirando como su hermana pequeña se decepcionaba.

-¿No... no te vas a despedir? ¿No vas a decir adiós?.-la voz le tembló, mirando hacia sus amigos, ya estaban subiéndose al taxi.

-Nunca es un adiós, Harriet... Es sólo un hasta pronto. Siempre es sólo un hasta pronto.-la abrazó fuertemente, orgullosa y con nostalgia de todos los años que compartieron complicidad.

 

_**Londres, Inglaterra, 7:23 p.m** _

Niall le recordó a aquella conversación en Japón de unos días atrás.

_-¿Por qué no te callas y comes tu sopa de miso?.-Louise le regañó, harta de tantas preguntas._

_-Creo que la sopa de miso se bebe...-Liam sonrió._

_-Pues...-se encogió de hombros-. No importa._

_Miró su plato de arroz lleno de miso._

_-Qué asco.-Zayn medio sonrió._

_-Está bueno igual._

Fueron en metro hasta la ciudad, todo estaba algo extraño, nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar. Excepto Louise. Sabía que si Niall no dejaba de incordiar con sus preguntas, lo iba a volar del tren.

-...no pienso terminar nada en Yves, sinceramente, se pueden ir al demonio-Cara hizo el ademán de levantarse e ir hasta Liam-. Ups, lo siento Lee, tu hermana se va a cabrear mucho conmigo.

-Y conmigo.-Harriet sonaba preocupada. Lo estaba. Y no ligeramente.

-Conmigo no-Louise presumió-. Conmigo siempre lo estaba, así que no se sorprenderá.

-Podemos hacer lo que queramos...-Zayn murmuró.

-Acabarás abriendo tu estúpido taller de todas formas.-Liam alzó una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no en Tokio. ¿Qué tal en Florida?. Allí hace calor...

Louise cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la ventanilla.

-Tendremos que hacer una parada en para visitar a nuestros padres, primero, ¿no?.

Harriet asintió.

-Tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas...

Pensó en Jace, en Cara. En sus padres. En su casa. En todas sus casas. En Ninja y Ryder. Y luego parecía que ya no eran vacaciones. Se habían acabado quizás.

-Tendré que hablar con Ryder y Ninja... Están preocupados, mi móvil no a dejado de sonar. Y pasarme por casa, y tendré que ir... de nuevo a Berlín. Tú también, Jace está ahí sin saber nada de ti...

-¿Por dónde empezamos?.

El tren se detuvo, Louise miró a sus amigos empezar a levantarse y agarrando sus cosas.

-Cielo, hey, hey, Mocosa, ahora hablamos. ¿Bien?.

-Bien.-asintió, insegura.

Besó sus labios.

-Entonces...-Liam se aclaró la voz, todos estaban frente a la estación.

Cara dio dos pasos adelante y se giró sobre sus tobillos, se subió las gafas de sol a su cabello y con lo poco que vino y empezó a dar abrazos por todas partes. Abrazó a Harriet con gusto, y luego se detuvo a abrazar a Louise como con cuidado.

-Sabía que contigo no iba a ninguna parte...-Liam comenzó a reír, ella sonrió, murmurando un _idiota_ , y se aclaró la voz, su rostro se volvió serio, estaba bien-. Pero también sabía que el viaje sería divertido.

Se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y comenzó a caminar ligeramente con la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado a su vida. A mitad del camino agitó la mano, y Louise sonrió.

-Chicos...-Louise murmuró-. Chicos...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vamos primero?.-Niall preguntó emocionado.

-No vamos a ninguna parte-incluso a ella le dolió tener que contestar eso-. Solucionad todo lo que tengáis que arreglar... Y si no tenéis nada que solucionar-sonrió-, entonces haced lo que queráis.

-¿Y ya está?.-preguntó Zayn.

Louise negó.

-Cuando termine de solucionar mis cosas, iré a por ti-le dijo a Harriet, quien inmediatamente empezó a ser un desastre de suspiros y ojos llorosos-. Nos vemos pronto.

Zayn se acercó, sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo suave y agradable.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, muy feliz, hermanita.-susurró muy bajito para que sólo lo oyeran ellos dos.

Sonrieron.

-Y yo por ti, Zee.

Niall le abrazó con fuerza y casi parecía poder inundar toda la estación con sus lágrimas.

-Volverás, ¿verdad?.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¡Niall!-chilló, tironeando su mano-. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

-Vamos, Ni, tenemos que visitar a Ryder y al bobo de Ninja...-Zayn tironeó propiamente de él para aparatarlo de Louise y que Harriet se pudiera acercar.

-Quita esa cara ya, Mocosa.-besa su frente gentilmente, la acoge en un abrazo.

-Promételo.

-Mocosa...

-Enserio, Lou, promételo-pide agitada-. Ya he estado demasiado tiempo sin ti. Promete que vas a ir a por mí. Que me buscarás.

-Igual me distraigo por ahí y encuentro algo que me haga olvidar esos ojos verdes.-se burla con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres...

-Tuya, soy tuya-cambia sus ojos enfadados a un sonrojo vergonzante-. Sabes que siempre voy a volver a por ti, Mocosa. Me tienes.

-Cuídate...-susurra, dando un beso demasiado corto, según ambas.

-Te quiero.-susurra, y eso le saca una sonrisa.

-¡Te estaré esperando!-está emocionada por volver a casa, su rostro está iluminado-. ¡No te olvides de tu promesa!.

-Jamás, Mocosa... Jamás.-murmura para ella misma, su hilo de voz se corta-. Te quiero.


	31. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado más de lo debido con esta historia, pero al fin puedo decir que está oficialmente acabada. Terminada. Hasta la última palabra. 
> 
> Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a cada una de las personas que se ha tomado tiempo en leer mirrors.

Disminuyó el paso en cuanto se topó con la imagen del coche negro que estaba parado frente la puerta del garaje de la casa que una vez, hace tiempo había sido su hogar.

Sonrió ligeramente y con cuidado se acercó y tocó la pintura, mate. Estaba como lo dejó.

Sus manos tiemblan, empieza a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo, algo agitada marca el número de su madre.

-¿Mamá?.

-¿Quién es?.-ella parece no haber oído la casi inaudible y entrecortada voz.

-Soy yo.

-¿Jean Louise?.

Una sonrisa se le forma inmediatamente, ríe, se le llena el pecho de algo que casi olvidaba, que extrañaba y- ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Hola, mamá.-puede sentir como todo su cuerpo se relaja, patea una piedrecita de la acera.

-¡Hola, cielo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¡Sólo...llamaba!.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?.-ella sonaba realmente preocupada, Louise estaba temblando.

-Estoy bien. Bien. Estoy casi... estoy llegando a casa. Estoy casi en casa.-las lágrimas amenzan con limpiar su rostro manchado de colorete, sabe que su madre nunca se acostumbraría a verla tan pálida y sin color en las mejillas.

Jay siempre fruncía el ceño al ver las mejillas ahuecadas de Louise. Intentaba pellizcarle las mejillas a ver si se quedaban rojas. Nada. No duraba ni dos minutos.

-¿En casa?-ella pregunta-. ¿En un hotel o en una casa?.

Intenta no sentirse culpable al ver que su madre ni siquiera sabe dónde vive. Se siente peor recordar que las únicas veces que ha hablado con su madre todo este período de tiempo fueron en urgencias, como, cuando tuvo que avisarle que no iba a volver a casa aunque su padre había fallecido.

O sólo llamaba cuando era el cumpleaños de una de sus hermanas o el de ella, y cuando Louise cumplía años ni siquiera pudo hablar el tiempo que quiso, siempre habían fiestas y más cosas. Pero, ¿qué cosas podían ser más importantes que tu familia?.

Toda la culpa cayó sobre ella cuando tuvo que encontrar las palabras que explicaban que no tenía exactamente un motivo de llamarla. O vistarla. O estar frente a su casa y tener miedo a entrar.

-No, mamá. Estoy... casi en casa. ¿Podrías salir a la puerta?.

-¿Qué? ¿A la puerta? ¿Para qué?.

-Tú sal. Oh. Espera, ¿estás ocupada? ¿Con alguien? ¿Tienes visitas? ¿Y las niñas?.

-No, no. No te preocupes. Estoy bien-, uh, salgo ahora... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has enviado algo o...?.

-O estoy aquí-dice cuando sus ojos azules suben hasta su rostro, sin poder creerlo-. Hola, mamá.

Inmediatamente siente su cara contra la frente de su madre, quien la abraza y la abraza fuertemente y besa su frente y sus mejillas repetidas veces con lásgrimas escurridizas.

-¡Jean Louise no me des estos sustos!.-retrocede, ella entra a la casa y mira a todas partes perpleja.

-Vaya. Sí que ha cambiado todo...

-Siii, con todo lo que nos das, bueno, había que darle un labado de cara a esta vieja casa, ¿eh?.

Y derrepente se vio rodeada de dos pequeñas chicas demasiado parecidas pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, felices y discutiendo por quien usa primero el teléfono.

-Eh, Daisy, toma. Te dejo mi móvil. Pero no abras ninguna aplicación, ¿entendido?.

Phoebe es más alta que Daisy, lo cual aún recuerda. Phoebe lleva un pintalabios brilloso. Los labios de Daisy tienen pequeñas grietas y son casi del mismo color que su pálida piel. Phoebe hace tanto ruido hablando que casi puedes saber lo que trama. Daisy ni siquiera parece prestar atención cuando estás sentada en una mesa con ella, se mantiene ahí, con su mirada desinterasada como diciendo, eh, soy superior a todas vosotras, pero enrealidad sólo está aburrida.

Louise se pregunta si alguna vez cambiarían.

Le contó a su madre sobre Cara. Sobre que Zayn y Niall están ahora con Ryder y Ninja, sobre el trabajo y sobre que ahora tiene un descanso. Luego se intenta disculpar pero no sabe por dónde empezar y se muerde la lengua. Escucha a su madre hablar, sin embargo.

-...¿Y estás bien?.

-Claro. Sí.

-¿Y has venido aquí sin nada sin ninguna razón?.

-Sí. Claro. Estoy muy feliz de tener un descanso, mamá. Estoy muy bien. Muy feliz-sonríe, la imagen de Harriet baila por su mente al cerrar los ojos-... Sólo... Estoy bien.

-¿Si?.

-Sí.

-Eso es muy bueno, cariño. Estoy muy feliz por eso.

-Sí... Yo, eh...

-¿Si?.

-Estoy con alguien, ahora mamá.

-¿Enserio?.

-Sí. Dios. Sí, es muy buena- es una chica... Es una gran chica. Es muy importante-sonriente-, y me trata muy bien. Y es muy agradable, y me hace muy feliz, seguro que te va a encantar...-se da cuenta de que está siendo un desastre revoltoso y con ojos brillantes, se aclara la garganta-. Ella... Es muy buena, ella- nosotras estamos juntas... Ella y yo. Estamos juntas. De verdad.

Jay suelta una risa que hace que ella baje los hombros y suspire, sabe que sus nervios lo han fastidiado.

-Suenas muy diferente... ¡Te ves muy diferente! ¿Deberíamos agradecerle a esa gran chica?.

-Sí...-suspira, con la mirada encendida-. Ella realmente me ha ayudado. Estoy bien gracias a ella, oh, dije eso en voz alta. Bien, mamá, qué es esto.

-¿Desde cuando estás con ella?.

-Pues...

Ella diría, ¡un segundo después de romper con Cara!, y su madre exclamaría excandalosamente impresionada, ¡Jean Louise, no te he educado así para que acabes siendo una mujer que no asienta cabeza!, y ella contestaría, tienes razón mamá, por eso salí con Harriet cuando aún estaba con Cara, ¡incluso antes!. Y ahí su madre estaría tan ofendida que le cruzaría la cara y le haría sentir su enfado.

Ella sonrió negando la cabeza.

-¿Cielo?.

-¿Recuerdas a Harriet, mamá?.

-Oh, sí. Claro que sí.

-Pues ella es mi novia.

-Estás tan cambiada...-su madre no puede parar de sonreír.

-Lo estoy. Espero estarlo. ¿Lo estoy?.-cruza las manos, está sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo voy a volver a verla? No la veo desde... años.

-Lo sé. Tengo que ver... Estamos en un descanso, entonces, cuando terminemos de hacer un par de cosas pasaremos unos días contigo y las niñas y... Harriet. Mi novia. Mi chica, sí. Con ella.-empieza a reírse, toma su té de un sorbo.

-Tengo que, uh, realmente tengo que darle las gracias. No te veía así de contenta desde que... eras una niña.

Luego hay un silencio, ella pone finalmente su taza de té en la mesita y luego se aclara la garganta.

-Sé que... Sé que debería haberte avisado de miles de cosas y haber llamado y haber vistado y... Lo sé. Debería haber venido.

-Louise... Hija... Has estado muy ocupada, te hemos estado viendo en los periódicos y por todas partes, en la televisión. Seguro que estabas muy ocupada, ¡eres famosa y eso es un auténtico dolor de cabeza!.

-No, mamá. Debería haber hecho algo, yo... Debería haber sido mejor en esto. No importa cuán ocupada ehaya estado... Pero... Sí. Lo haré mejor-intenta sonreír, su madre le sonríe y ella sonríe verdaderamente-. Lo haré mejor. Seré una hija mejor.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas vuelto. De que estés aquí. De que seas tú. De nuevo...-ella estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

-Seré la hermana mayor guay.

-Ya eres la hermana mayor guay.-su madre bromea.

-Shh, que Phoebe te oye y me mata.

-¡Calla!.

-Seré la buena hermana mayor, entonces. Una buena hermana mayor.

-Ya eres una buena hermana mayor, ya lo eres...

 

Ella se siente demasiado extraña despertándose en su antiguo cuarto y poniéndose ropa que había dejado hace años... Demasiado extraño, desayunar con sus hermanas, todo... demasiado extraño. Como si hubiera sido en otra vida.

♡

Después de recibir la llamada, Harriet se apresura a abrir la puerta incrédula. Sus ojos están despiertos. Bien despiertos y con el teléfono en la mano ella baja deprisa las escaleras y se planta frente a Louise.

No dice nada.

-Eh, esos modales, Mocosa. ¿Ni siquiera me saludas? ¿Después de todas estas sema...?.

Tira de su nuca y junta sus bocas con urgencia, callando a Louise, provocando que suelte una carcajada contra sus labios y luego la agarre propiamente de la mandíbula, y la bese de verdad.

-¿Qué te parece New York?.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!.

-¿Los Ángeles?.

-Los... Ángeles...-recuerda que ha pasado allí todo un largo tiempo, y nunca se sintió en casa, luego mira al rostro de Louise, sonríe-. Suena genial.

Se sentirá en casa si ella está justo al lado suyo.

Y eso es lo que pasa.

Todo lo que hacen es conducir. Pensar en los sentimientos que esconden. Ellas lo saben.

_¿Por qué conduces tan deprisa?._

_Todo lo que quieres lo tienes al lado tuyo._

Está conduciendo por California, y la chica que va a su lado está pensando en que California nunca se sintió como una casa hasta que sintió tus brazos a su alrededor. Entonces deja de pisar el acelerador. Con mucha calma. Sonríe. Está bien. Todo está bien.

Derrepente se levanta un día, y se da cuenta de que aveces conoces a alguien con un par de ojos verdes, y a pesar de que nunca lenhan gustado los ojos verdes, a pesar de que los tuyos propios se vuelvan de ese color algunas veces, no querría que ese par de ojos fueran de otro color.

_(Por que, hay un color en tus ojos, que nadie conoce, excepto yo.)_

Aveces conoces a alguien con las más extrañas adicciones y estas se vuelven bonitas.

_(Harriet tenía demasiados geles con olores infinitamente deliciosos, y a pesar de eso siempre se compraba más. Al igual que con el maquillaje, o las cremas, perfumes...)_

Como tener un programa de televsión favorito y que ames cocinar...

_(-¡No!. ¡Oh Dios este programa de televisión va a acabar conmigo!. ¡¿Has visto lo que ha pasado?! ¡Increíble!.)_

Aveces las adicciones más extrañas de alguien se convierten en las tuyas propias...

_(-¡Sí! ¡Digo, noooo! ¡Graba ese capítulo! ¡Y el siguiente!-grita Louise desde la cocina-. ¡El pastel va a tardar más de una hora!.)_

Porque algunas veces, conoces a alguien quien se perdería su programa de televisión favorito para ayudarte a cocinar y pasar más tiempo contigo...

_(-Creo que si le hechas más dulce por aquí... ¡Ah! ¡Estáte quieta, jajaja! ¡Louise!.)_

... Si eres lo suficientemente afortunado, y encuentras a esa persona: no la dejes ir.

Louise sabe que Harriet aveces no se da cuenta de que tiene camisas repetidas, o faldas parecidas. Sabe que siempre se mirará dos veces al espejo por si su máscara no se ve bien, sabe que sonreirá cuando la bese y diga que se ve preciosa. Sabe que cuando van en moto ella mira concentrada el asfalto, parece nerviosa y temiendo acabar en él, pero tan sólo está mirando su sombra.

Sabe que ella es muy vergonzosa respecto a la comida porque ama comer dulces y ahora ya no es una niña. Sabe que su cabello siempre está suave y es realmente agradable besarla. Ella es agradable. Ella es lista. Comprensiva. Tiene armas, que puede usar. Tiene carácter. Es dura. Es buena. Es la chica que deberías adorar para siempre.

Así como también sabe quién es ella. De qué está hecha. Sabe quién es realmente. Se acaba dando cuenta de que, ni la sociedad ni ninguna persona puede definir lo que eres.

Se da cuenta de que es una mujer, piel y huesos, venas y nervios, sudor, que no está hecha de metáforas. Ni de miedos. Ni de perdones. Ni excusas.

Ella puede odiar. Pero también puede amar. Ella luchará. Incluso si ha sufrido.

Ella puede ser fría. Así como puede ser cálida.

Tú te quedas maravillado por su belleza, pero observas temiendo su tormenta.

Y sabes que, ella no tiene que elegir entre **fuego** y _hielo_.


End file.
